The New Comer Watership Down Fivir X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a rabbit with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful rabbit who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Fivir and his friends? What will happen? Read on to find out. I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY!
1. The promised land and meeting Alexis

Scroll down past oc info for beginning of story

* * *

Link to see oc in rabbit form for looks: . /_cb20130103223815/watershipdownfanfiction/images/6/67/Escape_from_efrafa_pt2_by_

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 1 1/2 years

Weight: 18 Pounds

Size: The size of Fiver when in rabbit form

Species: Azure wolf/ rabbit

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Fur color: Ok for the pic above also the for which rabbit it's the one crouched down the light cream tan color is the white in the wolf pic on the next chapter and the white up there are the same color silver as in the wolf pic

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Alexis's singing voice: Dove Cameron

Favorite scent: Pine

Quote: "Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Looks: Picture

Accessories, birthmarks, etc: ignore the scarf and bracelets that's normally on Alexis in animal form it's just the howling wolf head birthmark on the shoulder when in rabbit form

Alexis's theme in rabbit form: Into the Rush

Alexis's fighting theme in rabbit form: No giving up

Alexis and Fiver's theme song: What if's

Powers: Ice powers

Skills: Skilled in fighting, tracking, and gathering food

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart, wise, and sneaky

Likes: Drawing using claws, taking walks, looking at the stars, and helping friends

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite food: Clover

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Fiver

Closest friend out of everyone: Fiver

Close friends: Fiver and Hazel

Best friends: Fiver, Hazel, Blackberry, and Pipkin

Friends: Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Blackberry, Dandelion, Pipkin, Hawkbit, Kehaar, and Hannah

Enemies: Woundwart, humans, dogs, cats, etc.

Past: Pack was killed by a black wolf and his pack while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Wolf form

Link to see wolf form looks: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ?t=1242087366 

Name: Alexis

Nickname: Alex

Gender: Female

Age: 1 year

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Rabbit/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Dove Cameron

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel

Alexis and Fiver's theme song: What if's

Accessories: If you've seen the clothing set for the accessories in wolf form ignore this bit if not go to my wattpad account to see the clothing set my username on there is destinycopley13

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Ice powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Skilled in fighting, tracking, and gathering food

Favorite place: Near the forest

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going around friends, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Fiver

Closest friend out of everyone: Fiver

Close friends: Fiver and Haze

Best friends: Fiver, Hazel, Blackberry, and Pipkin

Friends: Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, Blackberry, Dandelion, Pipkin, Hawkbit, Kehaar, and Hannah

Enemies: Woundwart, humans, dogs, cats, etc.

Past: Pack was killed by a black wolf and his pack while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

* * *

Beginning of chapter one: The promised land and meeting Alexis 

One day while Alexis is walking around in wolf form she notices some rabbits in the water hanging to a piece of wood corned by a dog. Alexis then jumps into the water to help getting between the two rabbits and the dog growling at the dog before grabbing the wood with her mouth and pushing it towards where some other rabbits are as a grey rabbit with what looks to be a lion mane fur comes over to help push.

"Are you two ok?" Alexis asks as she gets out of the water followed by the three rabbits before being tackled down by the grey one.

"Who are you wolf!? And what's the big idea back there in the water!?" The grey rabbit asks.

"I just saw you guys needed help i couldn't just turn away. It wasn't how I was raised." Alexis says crouching down trying not to look like a threat.

"So you were raised to help your food before killing it?" A light tan rabbit asks.

"What? No! I just meant I'm not the type of person to leave someone in need. Your friends were in danger and I couldn't just sit and do nothing. Besides if I did want you dead I could of just let the dog do it instead of jumping in the water and helping you." Alexis says.

"Who are you?" A tall brown rabbit asks.

"My name it's Alexis but everyone calls me Alex for short." Alexis says kindly.

"Wheres your pack? I bet there waiting somewhere to ambush us." The grey rabbit with the lion mane fur says.

"Actually I don't have a pack. My family was killed when I was three months old. I've been fending for myself since. But I don't eat rabbits if that's what your thinking. I prefer birds or fish rather than rabbit besides that's the reason I'm here is cause of a rabbit actually. I helped one out of a human trap a while back. She mention of a place with high hills that I could go to away from other wolves and humans. She seemed very nice." Alexis says.

"Did the place she speak of have a single tree?" A smaller brown rabbit asks.

"Yes actually how did you know?" Alexis asks.

"Well you see I can see things. We're actually heading there ourselves." The smaller brown rabbit says.

"So you really aren't gonna hurt us?" The taller brown rabbit asks.

"Nope." Alexis says bluntly.

"Your friend did she see the hills and the tree?" A grey female rabbit asks.

"Afraid not she said she had only heard rumors about it. I'm going there to get a fresh start away from humans and my own kind. My own kind doesn't like me anyways so I want a life of peace with animals that's part of the reason I try to help to proove I mean it when I say I really am good." Alexis says.

"Well since you dont have a pack how about you come with us win were going to the same place." A small grey rabbit offers.

"Sure as long as your friends there don't mind me tagging along." Alexis says kindly.

"I guess its alright with me as you don't harm anyone. By the way I am Hazel." Hazel says.

"Are you serious Hazel? Allowing a wolf into our group?" The tan rabbit asks.

"I guess I am now everyone please introduce yourselves." Hazel says.

"I'm Pipkin and Alex thank you for saving me." The small grey rabbit says.

"My name is Fivir. I'm Hazel's younger brother and thank you for saving me as well." The smaller brown rabbit says.

"I'm Blackberry. Welcome to the group for now Alexis." The grey female rabbit says.

"You can call me Dandelion but don't think this makes us friends." The tan rabbit says.

"I'm Hawkbit I guess it's nice to meet you." Hawkbit says trying to sound nice.

"I'm Bigwig. I'm an Owlsa from Sandleford so you better not cause any problems." The lion maned grey rabbit says.

"I still cant believe you letting in a wolf." Dandelion says.

"Well we'll have more time to discuss what to do about her later let's get moving." Hazel says.

"We're not really bringing that dog with us are we? She could turn around and eat us if we're not careful." Bigwig says.

"She saved Pipkin and Fiver's lives we at least owe her the benefit of the doubt. For now anyway." Hazel says as he starts hopping.

"Give us a minute will you Hazel. We're half dead." Hawkbit says panting.

"We'll have time to rest when we get where we're going." Hazel says.

"You heard Hazel. Hop to it you lay abouts." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"This looks like a safe place to rest." Hazel says as they stop in a field.

"It's so peaceful here." Fivir says.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. The next disaster can't be far off." Hawkbit says.

"I know this isn't my place or anything and your just letting me tag along but your friend is right. You shouldn't let your guard down even if a place seems peaceful. Take my word for I learned that lesson the hard way when I was a still just a small pup." Alexis says receiving a glare from Bigwig causing her to flatten her ears and lower her head trying not to start anything for the time being.

"You should rest Pipkin. We have a long way to go yet." Hazel says.

"I will I just want to look around a little." Pipkin says.

"Don't go too far." Hazel says.

"I wont." Pipkin says.

"The boundless energy of youth." Bigwig says as Pipkin hops off.

"Now about you then. Alexis why is it exactly your here?" Hazel asks as he comes over to Alexis.

"Like I told you I came in search of a peaceful place to stay without worry of others judging me for what I am." Alexis says.

"Alexis is it ok I ask why it is you worry about being judged so much?" Black berry asks.

"Because I'm not a normal wolf. I was blessed with two gifts upon being born ice abilities and the ability to turn into a rabbit. My mother and father's lives were taken due to me being different from the rest. That's why I wanna go some place where I can live in peace with freedom to be myself. Without worry of others judging me. I understand if you think I'm mad or crazy. That's a normal thing when people meet me." Alexis says.

"You have ice abilities? Is it ok if you show me?" Fivir asks curious.

"Don't listen to her lad she's just a crazy wolf." Bigwig says.

"Oh really. Then watch this then." Alexis says using her paw to make a small snow flurry about.

"Wow your really not kidding." Hazel says seeing the snow.

"I'm back guys." Pipkin says as he comes over.

"Well come on then lets get moving." Hazel says as they all head out again.

*Timeskip*

"That's it. I've had enough." Hawkbit says as he gets his leg out of some plants.

"Me too. I'm hungy, and I'm tired, and I'm sore." Dandelion says.

"We can't stop here it's too open." Hazel says.

"Huh. We can't do this. We can't do that. We've been following this vision of Fivir's forever." Hawkbit says.

"I mean it's not like it's getting any clearer is it? You see any high hills. I don't." Dandelion says.

"Well I think we should keep following Fivir. I know your probably not gonna listen to someone who can turn into a wolf but still if it's really as great and safe there as Fivir says I think it's worth looking into. After all one thing I learned growing up is you cant give up especially when you've come to far to quit." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right. We need to keep going." Hazel says.

"Look at this place. It's the end of the world and now we're taking advice from wolves. I'm going back." Hawkbit says only to be stopped by Bigwig.

"Nobody's going back. Get moving." Bigwig says.

"Your afraid to go back because you deserted the Owsla. Your afraid Captain Holly will arrest you." Hawkbit says.

"Hawkbit Sandleford's gone. I feel it in my bones. There's to go back to." Fivir says.

"Well that's what you say. What if it's like your promise land that doesn't exist? What if we left for nothing?" Hawkbit asks.

"I said move. I wont say it again." Bigwig says as everyone gets moving.

"Oh great storm's coming. That's all we need." Hawkbit says as it starts thundering.

"I don't know if that would cause problems for anyone of you but I love when it rains. I used to go playing in the rain with my mom before... well before I lost her." Alexis says.

"You seem to talk about your mom a lot. You two sounded pretty close." Fiver says.

"Yea we we're I only regret is that I didn't get to say good bye." Alexis says sadly.

"If you don't mind me asking what did happen to your mother?" Blackberry asks.

"It's a pretty sad story. That is a tale for another time." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Are you ok Fiver?" Alexis asks as she sees him trip over a root and land in a water puddle. Alexis then goes over and gently helps him up as Hazel comes over.

"Come on now you two the high hills cant be far now." Hazel says.

"What if Hawkbit is right Hazel? What if there is no safe place for us?" Fivir asks.

"But you saw it Fiver. The high hills." Hazel says.

"In a dream! In my head! Maybe they were right back at Sandleford! Maybe I am mad." Fivir says.

"Fivir don't say that you guys cant quit now. You've come too far. I'm another story I have no hope of a family or home accepting me but you guys have something I don't. You have each other. Don't give up now just because of what others say." Alexis says.

"If we stop believing we're lost." Hazel says.

"Hazel come here." Bigwig says.

"What is it what's wrong?" Hazel asks.

"Just for a moment I thought I saw." Bigwig says as the fog clears.

"The high hills!" Hazel says spotting the tree and the hills.

"They're real." Hawkbit says.

"Beautiful." Blackberry says.

"You were right lad! You we're right all along!" Bigwig says.

"Wow! It looks very far away." Pipkin says.

"But it's there." Dandelion says.

"I smell cabbages." Hazel says as he sniffs around.

"I smell carrots and lettuce!" Bigwig shouts.

"Flayrah!" Blackberry shouts.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Alexis says.

"Alexis and Hazel your right dreams do come true!" Fiver shouts causing Alexis to smile seeing him happy.

*Timeskip*

"I could run the rest of the way to the high hills on a belly full of carrots. What are we waiting for?" Bigwig asks.

"I don't know about you but I'm not going down there until it's safe. I know man when it comes to food and they don't like to share with any animals that he didn't welcome himself onto his territory." Alexis says seeing they come across a farm.

"No. Alexis is right. There maybe dogs or cats down there not to mention man." Hazel says.

"In the Owlsa we have a saying. Who dares wins." Bigwig says.

"Everyone's exhausted. We need our wits about us for a raid." Hazel says.

"And we need food if we're gonna make it to the high hills." Bigwig says.

"Bigwig's right." Hawkbit says.

"If there's lettuce down there. I want some and I some now." Dandelion says.

"At least wait until it's dark." Hazel says.

"Alright. We'll wait." Bigwig says.

"What about a story Dandelion? It'll help pass the time." Hazel says.

"Oh yes please Dandelion!" Pipkin says.

"How about Frith's blessings. For appropriate considering the running we've been doing." Dandelion says.

"Frith's blessings? I don't think my mom ever told me that story growing up." Alexis says.

"Well then Alexis your in for a treat. Long ago when Frith made the world the animals were all the same. They lived together sharing the sweet grass of the hills. El-ahrairah was the father of all the rabbits. Soon his children started covered the whole world. Eating so much that there was none left for the other animals. Frith went to speak with El-ahrairah. " El-ahrairah! You must control your people! There are too many!" " That is cause you made them the best in the world Lord Frith. I cannot control them!" "Then I will do it El-ahrairah!" Frith than summon the animals to his sun cave to give them a gift. Making each one different from the other. To the fox and the weasel he gave them claws and teeth along with the desire to hunt and kill El-ahrairah's people. When El-ahrairah heard about this he knew Frith was angry with him and his people. He feared what Frith might do next. He dug a hole but only a little bit of it when Frith came over to the hill alone. "El-ahrairah come out. I will give you your blessing!" " I cant the fox and the weasel are after me!" As he spoke El-ahrairah's tail grow shining white and flashed like a star. His back legs grew long and powerful and he ran across the field faster than any creature in the world. "El-ahrairah your people cannot rule the world for I will not have it so. All the world will be your enemy. Prince with a thousand enemies. And whenever they catch you they will you! But first they must catch you. Digger, listener, runner. Prince with a swift warning be cunning and full of tricks and your people shall never be destroyed." And so here we are. So even if Sandleford warren is gone we are still here." Dandelion says.

"Well told Dandelion! We needed to hear that story." Hazel says.

"Well told story Dandelion." Alexis says.

"Do you have a story you would like to share Alexis?" Firvir asks.

"I do have one. It's how my origin was started. Would you like to hear it?" Alexis asks.

"I would." Pipkin asks.

"Sure why not everyone has their own beliefs and cultures." Dandelion says.

"Alright. Here it goes. Long time ago, two eggs from space believed to have come from an ancient place: the "Dragon Paradise" landed on Earth. As two Azure blue creatures called Seiyu and Seiryu crawled out, they were helpless without their parents, but as hope seemed to fly by a small wolf pack with a female white wolf was passing by and as she found the dragons, her mother instinct took over to take care of them, doing so the Azure dragons grew up fast and after a couple of years they had to return to their world. However they didn't want to leave without thanking their adoptive parents, knowing how they were hunted down by other species the azure dragons wanted to make sure they were on the top of the food chain. As they weren't related with each other and did become a couple, their love brought a lot of eggs, they send these eggs to their home, or what they called home due to them having grown up there and once those eggs hatched, dragons came out and their power infected the land going so far to even rip a part out of the land as so a new place existed a huge island where their powers and effects infected the wolves to change and adapt growing after many years to become the special and unique species there are now. They say every species had its ancient dragon and its chosen one. In which case me. The azure dragons power themselves was to great and so they decided give their powers to one white wolf when the time was nigh. There hasn't been a single white wolf in ages but that all changed when I was born. I don't expect you guys to believe what I just told you but honestly be happy you don't live anywhere near where I came from it's more dangerous than you know. It's the reason I left. For being treated poorly because of my species and trust me I wasn't treated well by anyone except packs that were neutral and that didn't attack outsiders. That's the reason I came here to get a fresh start and forget my roots." Alexis says.

"I'm really sorry about your childhood Alexis. And what did you mean changes in wolves?" Pipkin asks

"They gained powers like me. Apart from the azure dragons whatever element the eggs would touch the dragon would become a dragon of that element for example the poison species's dragon is called Vellock. The poison species is one of the reasons I left. I couldn't get a days piece with them around." Alexis says.

"Right. Let's be cunning and trick man out of some lettuce!" Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"This must be all the flayrah in the world!" Pipkin says enjoying a carrot.

"So who's going to miss a few carrots?" Bigwig asks as Hazel notices Alexis isn't eating.

"Alexis how come your not eating?" Hazel asks.

"Oh uh just not used to eating something I didn't have to catch." Alexis says.

"Didn't you say you can turn into a rabbit?" Hazel asks.

"Yea." Alexis says.

"Well shift and try a carrot you'll love it trust me." Hazel says tossing a carrot in front of Alexis.

"Ok if you say so." Alexis says shifting from wolf to rabbit receiving gasps from a few of the rabbits.

"What?" Alexis asks.

"Nothing it's just we kinda thought you were joking when you said you could turn into a rabbit." Hawkbit says receiving a slight eye roll and chuckle from Alexis before she starts eating the carrot.

"Wow your right Hazel this is pretty good." Alexis says chowing down on the carrot.

"Someone was hungry." Blackberry says causing Alexis to smile slightly embarrassed.

"Wow she looks really pretty as a bunny. Especially the way she's marked." Fivir thinks to himself looking at Alexis.

"There's a cat about." Bigwig says hearing something.

"Let's not over stay our welcome." Hazel says as they start moving only to Pipkin isnt with them but back at the barn doors.

"Pipkin! No!" Hazel shouts.

"Oh idiot. Young bucks dont know when the runnings good." Bigwig says as everyone runs back over to Pipkin.

"Get away from there Pipkin!" Hazel shouts.

"It's Kehaar. He's lost. Just like us. We've got to help him." Pipkin says.

"Against a cat!?" Hawkbit asks. Alexis, Bigwig, and Hazel then go into the barn knocking the plant holders onto the cat distracting them long enough for the gull called Kehaar and the others to escape and get outside the stone fence.

"Are you badly hurt Kehaar?" Pipkin asks.

"Not too bad. Maybe not fly so good for a while." Kehaar says as he tries to flap his wing but has no luck as he gets a pain from it.

"Your not gonna last long out in the autumn with a bad wing Kehaar. By the way I'm Hannah." The little brown mouse says.

"Then come with us. We're going to the high hills over there. Fiver says it's safe there." Pipkin says.

"Now hang on a minute." Bigwig says.

"He's a friend Hazel let him stay. Please." Pipkin says.

"We're all new comers here. We need to help each other. I think Kehaar should come along with us and so should Hannah." Hazel says.

"Alright. Let's get going." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"Be good to have a little rest no?" Kehaar asks as they stop at the bottom of the hill.

"How far is it to the top Kehaar?" Hazel asks.

"Not far if you fly. Long way if you walk." Kehaar says.

*Timeskip*

"This is where we'll start again." Hazel says.

"Yes it's a very good place." Kehaar says.

"It's called watership down." Hannah says.

"Watership down. Home." Fivir says.


	2. Connecting

One night after the others have fallen asleep Alexis gets up going a little ways away from the others not being able to sleep and decides to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her.

*Song be sung is called Hush little pup by Pup Star*

Alexis singing

 _Hush little pup and close your eyes  
Dream of two hearts side by side  
The moon and stars will be your guide tonight  
Hush little pup and say goodnight  
Two stars shine as one tonight  
So make a wish and close your eyes and may your wish come true tonight  
Hush little pup goodnight_

*Song over*

"That is a really beautiful song." A voice says causing Alexis to jump and look behind her to see Hazel and Fiver.

"Thanks. Did I wake you two?" Alexis asks.

"No. We just noticed you weren't where you were when you went to sleep." Hazel says.

"I just couldn't sleep. I always sing to calm myself down. The song you heard. It's a lullaby my mother would sing to me. I always sing to feel close to her." Alexis says.

"You and your mom must have been close." Fiver says.

"We were. I really miss her. She always made me feel safe. My mother's fur was a dark as the night sky. She had this voice that was warm and gentle. She would often sing me to sleep or we would look at the stars together while she told me stories to help me sleep. I often have nightmares about the day I lost her and my family." Alexis says sadly.

"Alexis is it ok I ask how you survived all this time on your own?" Fiver asks.

"I lived with a pack for a short period of time. A male wolf and his mate took me in as there adopted daughter. They didn't care that I was different. I stayed with that pack but it didn't last long. I got into an argument with the leader of the pack. A wolf in the pack gave cruel lessons to the pups about wolves like me. Said that I shouldn't even be breathing. After I showed my teeth to the leader he threatened me but the male wolf and his mate protected me and later that night helped me leave told me to find a place free of wolves without judgement. There the only family I had since my parents. I often feel alone since I left." Alexis says.

"Thats such a sad story." A different voice says revealing to be BlackBerry showing that she and the others are now awake now except for Kehaar and Hannah.

"Honestly I dont blame you for leaving now. I'd leave to having to deal with all that." Dandelion says.

"Trust me I didn't intend on staying anywhere near wolves like that. My parents gave there lives protecting me and for what? I don't have a mate or a pack. I'm a lone wolf. There's times I wish my parents gave me up instead of there own lives. It's not like I've done anything special with my life. Everyone I seem to come across always wants to judge me before getting to know me and giving me a chance." Alexis says.

"Dont talk like that. You parents must have loved you very much to give up there lives. Besides your a very kind person from what I can tell." Fiver says.

"Fivers right. I may not like the fact you can turn into a wolf but you did save two of my friends lives. Your with us now we won't do you that way." Hawkbit says.

"Thanks." Alexis says smiling kindly as she shifts to rabbit form and lays down where she is.

"Are you gonna go back to bed now?" Bigwig asks.

"Probably not. Once I'm up for a little while I stay awake until I'm tired. I'm just gonna watch the stars until I'm ready to sleep I won't howl or anything so I wont wake you guys up. Go on ahead back to bed I'm ok." Alexis says receiving a nod from some of the others except Fiver. Once everyone else has went to bed Fiver comes and lays down beside Alexis.

"What are you doing Fiver?" Alexis whispers.

"Laying down beside you I know how it feels to have nightmares I'll stay with you until you fall asleep like Hazel does for me." Fiver says laying his head down and going to sleep. Alexis smiles gently before watching the stars for a while before going to sleep next to Fiver.


	3. Home on the Down

"What is it Fiver?" Hazel asks as Alexis get ups with him noticing Fiver is standing up.

"I was dreaming about Captain Holley. he was trying to stop us from leaving Sandleford." Fiver says as he shakes slightly.

"That's all behind us now. We're here safe on Watership Down and its a beautiful morning." Hazel says.

"It is beautiful this time of day." Alexis says as everyone then scatters hearing a bird screeching until everyone realizes it is Kehaar making the noise.

"Are you off your rocker!? Screaming like that!?" Bigwig asks.

"Kehaar say hello to morning. Oh here whole flock sing. Big music." Kehaar says.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Dandelion asks.

"I said these three should clear off our down and I meant it." Bigwig says talking about Alexis, Kehaar, and Hannah.

"Be fair bigwig his wings hurt." Hazel says.

"That's not all that will be hurt if he doesn't watch his beak." Hawkbit says.

"Whats the matter with the rabbits? Everybody likes gulls and mice." Hannah says.

"Not me." Bigwig says.

"Everyone over here. There were rabbits here once upon a time. Long gone now." Blackberry says gesturing to what appears to be a small burrow in the tree.

"No smell of disease or enemies. It smells safe." Hazel says as he sniffs the entrance of the burrow as Blackberry and Hannah go inside the burrow.

"Its in good shape. If everyone helps out with the digging well soon have a home down here." Blackberry calls from inside the burrow.

"By everyone i assume she doesn't mean us?" Hawkbit asks.

"Blackberry in case you've forgotten bucks don't dig." bigwig says.

"Be reasonable. Blackberry and Alexis are the only does. We cant expect them to dig the whole warren by themselves." Hazel says.

"Yes so?" Dandelion asks.

"So were all going to pitch in." Hazel says.

"Oh I don't think so." Bigwig says.

"Look if were gonna survive up here we need new ways of thinking." Hazel says.

"I've had my fill of new thinking. You've already got us living with gulls, mice, and wolves." Bigwig says.

"So mice are no good aye? You don't want mice around fine. I'm gone." Hannah says as she leaves.

"Oh very nice Bigwig. Very thoughtful." Fiver says.

"I'm leaving as well I don't intend to stay near those that don't welcome me. I had enough of that from my old pack leader and his pack and I've got enough reminders of people hating me as is. Goodbye Fiver it was nice getting to know someone who understood me some." Alexis says as she leaves.

*Timeskip*

"Oh who needs a nice peaceful home anyway? Nice while it lasted anyway." Alexis says as she then stops hearing a growl. Alexis then looks over and sees a weasel and sees its headed towards Pipkin and then sees Hannah not far away. Alexis then shifts to wolf form and runs over to Hannah.

"Hannah get help fast. There's a weasel after Pipkin. I'll stall it." Alexis says.

"Right." Hannah says as she runs toward the down. Alexis then runs over and jumps between Pipkin and the weasel growling viciously at it.

"Stay away from him!" Alexis growls as she then tries lunging at the weasel but misses due to it dodging her and then biting into Alexis's side of her neck causing her to yelp before grabbing it by its tail and throwing it off her. The weasel then runs around Alexis before she can attack again and jumps onto her back biting into her shoulder and clawing at her causing her to scream before jumping at the ground and landing on her back on top of the weasel before getting of it and growling at it as it gets up growling. As Alexis is about to attack the weasel she sees Bigwig tackle it before being followed in action by Hawkbit as the two then manage to chase the weasel off.

"Are you alright Pipkin?" Bigwig asks.

"Yes thanks to Alexis I am. She protected me from the weasel." Pipkin says as he then looks to Alexis who is giving a slight smile in relieve that he is ok even though she is scratched up and has few bite wounds from the fight.

*Timeskip*

"What do you use for a brain?" Hawkbit asks

"Sending Pipkin off on his own like that! You nearly got him killed with your selfishness!" Bigwig says.

"Kehaar stupid gull. Kehaar sorry." Kehaar says.

"Its not Kehaar's fault. He didn't know the weasel was out there." Alexis says slightly limping in front of Kehaar somewhat protectively.

"After I had left to get away from you I over heard Pipkin tell Kehaar he would get him some food. I didn't realize Pipkin was gonna be in danger otherwise I would of offered to go with him. As I was clearing my mind I over heard a growl and saw the weasel heading towards Pipkin. When I was running to get to Pipkin I saw Hannah near by and told her to go get help." Alexis says.

"And I did." Hannah says.

"Then once I told her to get help I ran to Pipkin getting between him and the weasel protecting him until you lot could get there." Alexis says.

"Either way all three of you need to be leaving." Bigwig says.

"So your just going to pin the blame on both of us then?" Alexis asks annoyed.

"Right." Bigwig says.

"There's no point in making Kehaar feel worse than he does." Hazel says as he comes over.

"I told you rabbits were meant to mix with gulls, mice, and wolves didn't I?" Bigwig asks.

"And who warned us about Pipkin? Hannah a mouse. And as for Alexis a wolf who is also a rabbit who protected him till help arrived. Without there actions he would be gone." Hazel says.

"Well I... it's that gulls fault Pipkin was out there." Bigwig says.

"And now we know there's a weasel on the down. That's what we should be worrying about." Hazel says as he, Hawkbit, and Dandelion leave.

"Right now its gotta be said. Dont go off on your own anymore. Lecture over." Bigwig says as he leaves and Pipkin starts shaking.

"Are you ok? Pipkin its over now. Theres no need to be frightened." Alexis says.

"Its something I need to tell Bigwig." Pipkin says.

"Then you should tell him." Alexis says.

"Bigwig!" Pipkin says getting Bigwig to come back.

"Pipkin wanted to tell you something. I'm gonna leave you two be." Alexis says as she goes inside to find Blackberry digging.

"Your still digging?" Alexis asks.

"Yes." Blackberry says as she continues digging.

"Let me help then. It'll go a little faster with an extra pair of paws." Alexis says as she shifts to rabbit form and starts to help Blackberry dig.

"I'm sorry about bigwig from this morning Alexis." Blackberry says.

"Oh don't worry about it I'm used to it he at least doesn't do me the way my old pack leader did. Trust me on that." Alexis says.

"If its ok I ask. Before you left you said you had physical reminders not just mental of what happened that caused you to leave what did you mean?" Blackberry asks.

"My old pack leader Krypton he used to beat me constantly whenever Terro and Flora my adopted parents weren't around. He would also call me worthless among many many other things." Alexis says as she slightly moves the fur on her neck with her paw just enough to show blackberry a bite wound scar making her gasp once seeing there scar.

"Krypton did that to you?" Blackberry asks receiving a nod from Alexis.

"Like I told you I wasn't the most welcomed wolf in the pack I was only welcomed by a few." Alexis says.

"I'm so sorry Alexis." Blackberry says.

"I know its ok. I know one thing though I wish those bucks would come down here already and lend us a paw." Alexis says as she covers the scar back up with her fur.

"Things would go a lot better if everyone helped out." Blackberry says as she over heard Hawkbit saying hell be happy when the warren is finished.

"Ok that's it. Blackberry I'll be back." Alexis says.

"Hold on I'm going with you." Blackberry says.

"Look there's a weasel about and the sooner we get everyone under ground the better." Hazel says as Alexis and Blackberry come out of the warren.

"If you want to dig like a doe that's fine we got our pride." Hawkbit says.

"You know I'm really starting to pity you lot. Your saying you aren't or how it sounds wont work like everyone else or is it all of you? You bucks who are saying bucks don't dig I think would be more likely to insult a hard working doe who I've seen has showed being more of a hard worker than you lot who keep saying bucks don't dig. And for what! Pride? Where I come from we all help regardless if your male or female. Anyone who said otherwise is consider to be nothing but lazy trying to find an excuse to get out of work. There's what six of you and your leaving the only two females to do the work I may not have been born into rabbit life but I'm at least doing my fair share to trying and help out around here. You all should be ashamed and to actually call yourselves proud and strong rabbits you lot should be ashamed and down right embarrassed. " Alexis says

"I think all of you heard Alexis and clearly Blackberry's point loud and clear. I also think you should get digging." Hazel says.

"Oh you do?" Bigwig asks.

"You heard me!" Hazel says.

"And who's going to make me!?" Bigwig asks as he and Hazel start growling at each other like they were going to fight.

"Alright enough! I've had it with you lot! Instead of you trying to solve this situation like adults your acting like children born without any sense!" Alexis shouts getting Hazel and Bigwig's attention.

"Alexis is right. There's no point in fighting." Fiver says.

"Shows what you know." Hawkbit says.

"There are other ways to settle things." Fiver says.

"Such as?" Bigwig asks.

"Well bobstones. If I win you, Hawkbit, and Dandelion help Alexis and Blackberry with the digging." Fiver says coming up with a solution.

"And if Bigwig wins?" Dandelion asks as Fiver then looks to Hazel.

"If he wins then you can all lie on the grass for the rest of your lives." Hazel says.

"You have a deal! It's only fair to warn you. I was bobstones champion at Sandleford three seasons running." Bigwig says.

"I didn't know that." Fiver says.

"All I can say is he better be happy he isn't a wolf. If he was I'd challenge him to settle things in one of the three ways wolf kind settle differences." Alexis says.

"And what are those ways?" Hazel asks curious.

"One would be a race chosen by the pack leaders, two would be a game of stone toss where we would toss stones into the lake the one who's stone goes the farthest wins, or a dominance match meaning the two would fight back and forth displaying their dominance until one gets the other into submission. I'm not too good at stone toss but I was one of the fastest runners in my old pack and I'm a good fighter I was trained to fight since a week after being born. He wouldn't win against me. So what is bonstones anyway?" Alexis asks.

*Timeskip*

"Bobstone guess." Fiver says.

"Oh come on Biggie I think you could do it." Dandelion says

"Bob stone guess is... one." Bigwig says as Fiver then smiles and reveals two stones under his paws.

"Bad luck. Come on I've seen you play better." Hawkbit says as Bigwig signals Fiver to turn around.

"Guess this one right and you win." Pipkin says.

"Bobstone guess." Bigwig says.

"Bobstone guess.. is two." Fiver says slightly shocking bigwig as he reveals two stones and Kehaar starts laughing.

"Now you boys get to dig like does." Kehaar laughs.

"If you don't click that beak I'll kick you off the down whether that wing works or not." Bigwig says.

"Leave Kehaar alone! your not a bunny rabbit your a bully rabbit." Hannah says.

"Your just upset because you lost." Alexis says.

"I thought you two were leaving." Bigwig says.

"We were until we saw you rabbits needed our help. Hairy head." Hannah says.

"You cheated didn't you? Those vision powers of yours. You didn't have to guess." Hawkbit says.

"Leave Fiver alone he didn't cheat." Alexis says.

"You must have been in on this. Your always with Fiver you must of known he would use his vision powers to cheat." Hawkbit says as he puts his paw on Alexis's chest.

"If you wish to keep that paw of yours I suggest you better get it off of me." Alexis says growling lowly.

"It's alright Alexis. That's enough Hawkbit. First you don't believe I have visions and now say that I'm using them to cheat?! Make up your mind would you." Fiver says.

"Hey enough of that you three. I lost and Owsla honor demans I accept that. Whether it was fair or not." Bigwig says as he, Dandelion, and Hawkbit hop off.

"Well at least we won." Blackberry says.

"Did we?" Hazel asks as blackberry and Alexis follow after Bigwig, Dandelion, and Hawkbit.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis is sleeping next to Fiver she then hears Kehaar shout weasel and everyone then wakes up to see the weasel that attacked Pipkin. Alexis, Hawkbit, Hazel, Bigwig, and Dandelion then start ganging up on the weasel as it growls before retreating seeing it is out numbered.

"Fall back to the burrow." Bigwig says as everyone then backs off while watching in the direction the weasel went.

*Timeskip*

"What's that your humming?" Dandelion asks as he notices Alexis is humming while she is helping them dig.

"Oh its something Flora would sing to me she called it I still miss you. She often sung it in memory of her brother. He died protecting her from a bear attack and I would often join in with her whenever I'd catch her singing it in honor of my mom and dad. Although I sung it for more my mom I was closer to her than anyone else or at least I was closer to her more than any other wolf." Alexis says.

"I still stand by what I said the first time I heard your singing your voice is really beautiful Alexis." Fiver says causing Alexis to blush slightly as she continues digging.

"We should figure out how to deal with that weasel instead of doing does work. We try our best and what do we get." Bigwig says as the dirt above him collapses down onto everyone.

"Everyone alright?" Blackberry asks.

"All accounted for. Have we done enough yet?" Hawkbit asks.

"Actually you haven't done badly at all." Blackberry says.

"It was a little burrow now it's a great big one." Pipkin says.

"And the roots hold up the ceiling. Looks like a honeycomb." Fiver says.

"Than that's just what we'll call this chamber. The honeycomb." Blackberry says.

"Once we get it cleared out there'll be room enough for everyone." Hazel says.

"Even Kehaar?" Hannah asks.

"Not Likely." Hawkbit says.

"Come look at this. Do you suppose it goes somewhere?" Pipkin asks finding a hole in the wall.

"Let's see." Hazel says as he goes into the hole.

"Well?" Alexis asks as Hazel comes out of the hole.

"It's narrow and rocky. And from the echo it goes on forever. And I could smell fresh air coming up it." Hazel says.

"So it must come out somewhere." Fiver says.

"Well I've heard stories. my uncle said he's been to under ground world twice. Goes to the far side of the down." Hannah says.

"Not much use to us if you cant turn around it." Dandelion says taking a look into the hole.

"It'll do us a lot of good. i think know how to tackle that weasel." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"If we can get the weasel to go down the rock tunnel we can seal it in behind him." Hazel says.

"Yea and he'll come up somewhere far away and hopefully never to return. But how do we get him in? Ask nicely?" Bigwig asks.

"I'll get him to chase me in. You'll be ready waiting outside ready to rush in and seal up the rock tunnel." Hazel says.

"I think someone should point out the obvious flaw you'll be sealed in there too Hazel." Hawkbit says.

"I know. But if I don't do it the weasel will get us all sooner or later. There's no choice really." Hazel says sadly.

"Let me do it Hazel." Bigwig says.

"Look-" Hazel then gets cut off by Bigwig.

"No. Listen. The black rabbit of Inle is coming for me. I heard him call my name." Bigwig says.

"But the black rabbit only takes the old and the sick to the land beyond life. It's gotta be a mistake." Dandelion says.

"I don't believe he makes mistakes. Pipkin heard him too." Bigwig says as he puts a paw on Pipkin's shoulder.

"He called. Bigwig... Bigwig..." Pipkin says impersonating the black rabbit.

"Right they get the idea. The point is when the black rabbit comes to carry you off to the land beyond life you go. Look Hazel now we've had our differences but let's face it none of us would be here without you. If Watership Down is gonna survive they need you and all those new ideas of yours. Let me do this last thing for everyone. Pipkin, Hawbit over there. Rest of you hide in the tall grass behind the tree. Kehaar." Bigwig says as Kehaar then hugs him.

"For you I do anything mister Bigwig. Hero bunny most brave rabbit." Kehaar says as Bigwig then pushes him off.

"Yea alright that's nice thank you. When you see the weasel go in after me sound the alarm." Bigwig says.

"Like so?" Kehaar asks as he squawks.

"Come inside I want to show you something." Hannah says as she goes inside and Hazel follows her.

"Well that's all then. No questions then?" Bigwig asks.

"We decided I should say a few words. It's been an honor to know you and-" Hawkbit then gets cut off by Bigwig.

"Look your a good bunch and you'll get on fine without me now let's get at it." Bigwig says as Hannah and Hazel come out of the burrow.

"It's ok Bigwig you don't have to." Hannah says.

"Hannah's going to lead the weasel into the rock tunnel." Hazel says.

"I beg your pardon." Bigwig says.

"There's a tiny escape hole. Just the right size for Hannah and it leads back to the burrow." Hazel says.

"And you said mice were no good." Hannah says.

"Yea all well and good but i'm not letting a mouse do a rabbit's job." Bigwig says.

"Now be sensible Bigwig." Fiver says as Bigwig shakes his head.

"The black rabbit's coming for me." Bigwig says.

"It doesn't mean you have to go out and meet him!" Hazel says.

"I'm going and that is that." Bigwig says as he starts to hop off.

"Grab him." Hazel says as Alexis, Pipkin, Dandelion, and Hawbit gather around Bigwig.

"You wouldn't dare." Bigwig says as Alexis, Pipkin, Dandelion, and Hawkbit then jump and pin Bigwig down.

"You just said Hazel is leader. Best we follow his commands don't you think?" Hawkbit asks.

"Alright alright." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis and the others are waiting outside the burrow hidden in the grass they then hear Kehaar's signal that Hannah has the weasel in the tunnel as she, Bigwig, Dandelion, and Hazel then rush into the burrow and seal up the tunnel as Hannah then comes out of the small opening in the wall.

"Oh pretty scary." Hannah says.

"Oh you were wonderful Hannah!" Hazel shouts.

"I supposed mice, wolves, and gulls aren't completely useless after all." Bigwig says.

"Oh praise indeed or as best as we're gonna get from you Bigwig." Hannah says.

*Timeskip*

"Easy as acorns falling off an oak." Hazel says as they all lie outside in the grass.

"Bigwig! Where are you!?" A voice calls out.

"It's the black rabbit of Inle." Hawkbit says.

"I'll uh I'll have to go now. Be good Pipkin. Alexis you do your best to protect the warren now in my place." Bigwig says receiving a nod from Alexis before he starts hopping off soon followed by Alexis, Fiver, and Hazel before he stops to talk to them.

"Get back you three. If you look in the face of the black rabbit he'll take you too." Bigwig says.

"We're not letting you know face him alone." Hazel says.

"Bigwig! Bigwig!" The voice calls again revealing to be a grey rabbit covered in wounds.

"By Frith! It's Captain Holly!" Hazel says before Holly collapses as everyone then goes over to him.

"I've been searching. For days. You were right we should all have left when we had the chance." Holly says.

"Did anyone else get out?" Fiver asks.

"Pimpernel. he's safe. Left him at another warren. Sandleford's gone. Destroyed. we're all that's left." Holly says.

"It's alright Holly. Your safe now your with us." Bigwig says.

"I saw it all in my head hazel. I felt the fear. But part of me hoped I was wrong." Fiver says sadly as Alexis gently nuzzles him trying to comfort him.

"I know." Hazel says.

"Sandleford's gone and we're all alone. What do we do Hazel?" Fiver asks.

"We're not alone Fiver we have each other and that's what counts. The fact we're all still here still breathing means there's hope." Alexis says receiving a slight smile from Fiver.

"Alexis is right. We do what our ancestors did before us. we go on Fiver." Hazel says.


	4. The Easy Life

"Fiver look." Alexis says as she and Fiver check on captain Holly in the burrow and find him mumbling in his sleep seeming to be having a nightmare.

"It's alright Holly. Wake up. You're safe at Watership Down." Fiver says as Holly wakes up.

"Oh its just you two. We've gotta go back for Pimpernal." Holly says.

"When your better." Fiver says gesturing for Alexis to follow him as Holly lays down. Fiver then has Alexis follow him to where Hazel and Bigwig are.

"I never said I was." Fiver says as he hears Bigwig say Fiver isn't right about everything.

"Oh uh hows Holly?" Bigwig asks.

"He's doing better." Fiver says.

"He wants to go back for Pimpernal." Alexis says.

"You see Hazel. That's an owlsa captain for you. More concerned for his troops than himself." Bigwig says.

"Why worry about Pimpernal? Holly said he's safe in a fine big warren." Hazel says.

"Yea well I'm sure it's better than this forsaken place." Bigwig says.

"Your wrong Bigwig this is the only safe place." Fiver says.

"Tell you what. Let's find Pimpernal and have a look at this mysterious warren. We might like it." Bigwig says.

"Not trying to get out of digging burrows are you?" Hazel asks.

"Heh. Perish the thought I was only thinking of Pimpernal." Bigwig says as Hazel and Alexis hop over to Blackberry as Hazel then gets hit in the face with dirt by Hawkbit who is digging.

"Keep up the good work Hawkbit.. we're going off to find Pimpernal and bring him back." Hazel says as Dandelion comes over.

"Most right idea." Dandelion says.

"Oh just like a buck anything to get out of real work." Blackberry says.

"I'll just tidy up a bit and I'll be right with you." Hawkbit says as he brushes off some dirt.

"Me too." Pipkin says hopping over.

"Eh its just Bigwig, Fiver, Alexis, and me this time. Sorry." Hazel says.

"Your sorry." Hawkbit says.

"I know bucks don't normally dig but this is a new place with new ideas. Blackberry needs your help." Hazel says.

"I hate new ideas." Hawkbit says.

"Hold on! I'm coming too." Holly says as he catches up to Alexis, Bigwig, Hazel, and Fiver as they start down the hill.

"I'd rather you stay behind Holly your still weak." Hazel says.

"Shows what you know. He's owlsa. We can handle anything right Holly?" Bigwig asks.

"Are you sure your up to this?" Hazel asks.

"Yes I think so. Who's in charge here anyway?" Holly asks.

"Well if we're gonna go let's go." Bigiwig says as they get moving.

*Timeskip*

"Doesn't look quite as bad during the day does it?" igwig asks as he sniffs the air.

"The warren's on the far side of the woods. Wait till you see it. A fella called Cowslip seems to be in charge." Holly says.

"Well either he is or he isn't." Bigwig says.

"You'd think so. Well anyway you've never seen a healthier sleeker bunch than these alive I'll tell you that." Holly says.

"Sounds off to me." Alexis thinks to herself as they continue on.

"Something about Cowslip bothers you doesn't it Holly?" Fiver asks.

"I never said that." Holly says.

"With Fiver you don't have to." Hazel says.

"Well since you asked..yes Cowslip seemed a bit.. off... they all did." Holly says.

"As if they were lost?" Fiver asks.

"Something like that. How do you know?" Holly asks.

"He gets feelings." Bigwig says.

"Is something wrong Fiver?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know. Maybe." Fiver says.

"Right we're not here to play bobstones." Bigwig says.

"Come on Fiver. I'm sure it'll be ok." Alexis says as they get moving until they stop seeing two rabbits eating on carrots not far away.

"Not scared of being seen are they?" Bigwig asks.

"Look at the size of the burrows. You could get a horse in there." Hazel says.

"The big one's Cowslip. The other one's called Strawberry. They said they'd take care of Pimpernal." Holly says as Fiver starts shaking.

"I don't think I like this place." Fiver says.

"Shows what you know. These rabbits have got a life here." Holly says.

"We're not turning back now Fiver." Bigwig says as it starts to rain.

"I'm for spending the night in a warm dry burrow." Hazel says as they hop over to the two rabbits.

"Welcome welcome. Greetings all. It's so nice of you to call." Cowslip and Strawberry say in union.

"Ok.. thats um.. new?" Alexis asks hearing the strange rabbits feeling uneasy around them.

"What's wrong with them?" Hazel asks.

"It's a thing they do when they meet. We've come for Pimpernal." Holly says.

"Come inside out of the rain. Soft and sweet though it may be." Cowslip says as he and Strawberry go into the warren.

"Oh forget it. I'm not going in there not with those rabbits. I've been around enough animals to know when something is wrong with them and something is definitely wrong with those two." Alexis says.

"Oh come on lass it'll be fine." Bigwig says as he starts pushing Alexis into the warren while Hazel pushes Fiver. As Bigwig manages to push Alexis into the warren he then leaves Alexis with Fiver and Hazel as he goes with Holly, Cowslip, and Strawberry.

"There's a winter in this place. A cold that never ends. Can the two of you smell it?" Fiver asks.

"I smell something but I'm not sure if I wanna know what it is." Alexis says sniffing the air slightly.

"It smells fine to me. You two are tired things will look better in the morning." Hazel says.

"I don't know hazel. Dawn feels a long way away." Fiver says as they get moving.

"Well this looks very inviting." Alexis says sarcastically seeing a bunch of rabbits as Hazel pushes Fiver along.

"Look at them Hazel. They're eyes. They're so far away." Hazel says.

"I see healthy well groomed rabbits. What is wrong with the two of you?" Hazel asks as Fiver backs up and crouches down against a wall. Alexis looks at Fiver seeing this and goes over to him laying down beside him a bit protectively while watching the other rabbits.

"It's really something isn't it?" Holly asks.

"There's certainly room for us if we wanted to move in." Bigwig says.

"They smell outrageously healthy." Hazel says as he sniffs the air.

"I sure hope we go back to the warren soon I don't like it here." Alexis says as she and Fiver listen to Bigwig and Hazel talk.

"Me too Alexis me too." Fiver says as he watches Hazel leave with Strawberry.

"I really don't trust that rabbit." Alexis says as cowslip hops past her and Fiver.

"Come on Alexis." Fiver says as he and Alexis hop over to Holly and Bigwig.

"Let's get out now." Fiver says whispering to Bigwig as he is eating.

"Now? In the rain? With flayrah coming out of our ears not likely." Bigwig says as he continues eating as Fiver then starts having a vision.

"But the ceiling is made of bones. Their hearts are as hard as stones." Fiver says.

"I've had enough of your twaddle for one night." Bigwig says turning away from Fiver.

"Friends attend we have an entertainment. The sweet rhymes of Silverweed for your ears." Cowslip says.

"That Cowslip's got a way with words doesn't he?" Bigwig asks as a silver buck rabbit stands next to Cowslip and starts saying a weird sounding poem. Alexis then watches the silver buck slightly curious as Hazel comes over.

"Silverweed. He smells like autumn. Like dead leaves. It's all wrong." fiver says.

"There's something about him but I cant figure out what." Alexis says listening to the silver buck called Silverweed.

"Let me out! Now!" Fiver shouts as he runs for the exit.

"Fiver! Stop!" Hazel shouts.

"Fiver wait!" Alexis shouts catching up to Fiver and them both stopping under a tree outside before Hazel and Bigwig find them.

"Right Fiver what's the game?" Bigwig asks.

"There's sadness and evil in that place. Don't you feel it Hazel?" Fiver asks.

"Are you coming back inside?"Hazel asks.

"No. It's safer out here." Fiver says.

"I'll stay with him Hazel. He'll be safe with me." Alexis says.

"Alright that's up to the two of you. Fiver wont stay out in this weather." Hazel says as he and Bigwig go back inside.

"Why are you staying with me?" Fiver asks.

"Fiver you have stayed with me many times. I'd much rather be out here with you than in that place." Alexis says as she lays next to Fiver as the two fall asleep next to each.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis wakes up she looks over to see a fox. As the fox growls it wakes Fiver up as Alexis then immediately steps up while staying in rabbit form and stands over Fiver protectively before seeing a hunter shoot the fox killing it. Hazel then come running over.

"Fiver I cant believe you stayed up here all night. Are you two alright?" Hazel asks.

"Someone had to stand watch." Fiver says stretching as he and Alexis sit up.

"From what?" Hazel asks.

"I don't know but it's here. All around us. Please let's go home." Hazel says.

"Look Fiver we haven't found Pimpernal yet. We can't leave." Hazel says as he leaves.

"You wont find him. He's gone." Fiver says watching Hazel leave.

*Timeskip*

"Here have some they've got lots of it." Hazel says as he brings two carrots for Alexis and Fiver.

"No. It's all wrong! This food! Those rabbits!" Fiver shouts as Bigwig comes over.

"Is he still moaning? Ooh I've got a funny feeling in my toe. run and stand on your head." Bigwig says mocking Fiver causing Alexis to roll her eyes at him not caring for his actions as Holly comes over.

"I've looked everywhere for Pimpernal not a sniff of him and nobody will tell me where he's got to." Holly says.

"That is strange. Cowslip wont answer my questions either." Hazel says.

"Oh no not you too. Look Cowslip's invited me to stay here and by frith I think i will." Bigwig says before jumping through a bush and screaming making Alexis and the others go to see what happened.

"Bigwig!" Alexis shouts upon seeing Bigwig's neck in a wire snare.

"Hazel.. help me." Bigwig says.

"Dont pull on it Bigwig that only makes it tighter." Alexis says trying to keep Bigwig calm while Hazel tries biting the wire.

"I can't bite through. Holly run to the warren. Bring everyone you can find. Bigwig your in a snare we'll get you out. Hold on." Hazel says as Holly runs to the warren while Fiver then tries biting at the wire.

"Fiver that's no good. The peg's stuck in the ground." Hazel says.

"Hazel like a carrot." Fiver says.

"Yes! Yes dig. We've got to dig out the peg!" Hazel shouts as he, Alexis, and Fiver start digging.

"Hold on Bigwig!" Alexis shouts as the three of them manage to get the peg out.

"Your free Bigwig we dug you loose!" Hazel says.

"Holly where is everyone?" Alexis asks as Holly arrives back by himself.

"They wouldn't come." Holly says as they all look and see Bigwig still isn't moving.

"Bigwig... he isn't breathing." Hazel says sadly looking at Bigwig.

"We're too late." Holly says.

"Not Bigwig. What shall we do without him?" Fiver asks.

"Oh Frith my heart has joined the thousand. My friend stop running today." Hazel says sadly.

"They're everywhere. Shinning wires all around us. Cowslip knows about them! They all do!" Fiver says in alarm.

"The man will come soon. He'll take Bigwig away." Strawberry says as he appears.

"Why didn't you and Cowslip come!? You could of helped!" Holly shouts.

"I'm alive. We all are. Now get on your feet lad. We've got a score to settle." Bigwig says as they all run back to the shining wire warren and find Cowslip among other rabbits outside.

"Go away. Unless you wanna fight." Cowslip says receiving a slight growl from Alexis as Bigwig goes over to him.

"You don't know how. You've forgotten all the tricks, the cunning El-ahrairah gave us." Bigwig says as Cowslip lunges at him but Bigwig knocks him to the ground as other rabbits run into the warren.

"Leave this place. You need the freedom of the hills. You can relearn the stories of El-ahrairah." Hazel says.

"El-ahrairah is a lie. The man takes care of us. We don't want to leave. We don't want your freedom." Cowslip says as he backs toward the warren.

"The snares will get you if you don't leave. You don't have to surrender to the shining wire." Hazel says.

"It won't get me maybe others but never me!" Cowslip says as he disappears into the warren laughing like a crazy person.

"Run! We have to get away from here!" Hazel says as they all start running but Strawberry.

"Stay in the open! Stay away from cover! That's where the wires are!" Bigwig says as they run until stopping under a tree.

"Well the trouble with Owlsa is you tend to think your right all the time. I should of listen to the two of you." Bigwig says looking at Alexis and Fiver while he is panting catching his breath.

"We all should of listened." Holly says as Strawberry appears in front of them panting clearly having run all the way to find them.

"Take me with you." Strawberry says.

"You lied to us. Why should we do anything for you?" Bigwig asks angrily.

"We have to work hard to survive. We don't live an easy life in the hills." Hazel says.

"There is no life in the warren of shining wires. Please." Strawberry pleads as Alexis and the others than nod in agreement on allowing Strawberry to go with them.

"You can come with us." Hazel says.

"Come on then. let's go home." Bigwig says as they get going soon arriving home to see Kehaar flying.

"Kehaar all better now!" Kehaar shouts.

"Good for you Kehaar! Now you can get your own worms." Hazel says.

"Well we hope you had a jolly time jolly vanting around the country." Dandelion says as he, Hawkbit, and Pipkin wait at the hill seeing Alexis and the others.

"Because we haven't." Pipkin says annoyed.

"We're soaked, the burrow collapsed and Blackberry wont give us a moment's rest." Hawkbit says.

"Home sweet home." Hazel says.


	5. Nightmares

One night while Alexis is sleeping she starts fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you and you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis's mother then bares her teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed your entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon backed into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"No one will ever accept you." Chaos growls.

"No your wrong!" Alexis shouts.

"Your in the wrong you foolish pup! What makes you think these rabbits will accept you? Your nothing but a monster!" Chaos growls.

"No I'm not!" Alexis says.

"Your own kind wouldn't even accept you for who you are. No one ever will. Those rabbits are no different. Especially Fiver. He will see you eventually for what you are and he'll want nothing to do with you!" Chaos shouts.

"Your wrong they're my friends." Alexis says.

"You were born to walk alone. To be seen as nothing more than an outsider. You fled your own pack. Your weak. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads away from the others and lays down on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears the grass rustling behind her and turns around to see Fiver coming over beside her.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Fiver asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something." Fiver says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly.

"What was it about Alex?" Fiver asks. Alexis looks at Fiverwith tears in her eyes. Fiver then gently puts his head on Alexis's head trying to gently hug and nestle her to help calm her down.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying and leaving out the bit of her dream that had to do with him and the others.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Fiver says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Fiver says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep. I'll stay beside you." Fiver says as he and Alexis lay down.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before laying her head on her paws.

"Goodnight. And Alexis if you ever want someone to talk to or just to hang around your always welcome to be around me." Fiver says.

"Thank you Fiver and the same to you too." Alexis says before scooting a bit closer to Fiver before the two fall asleep unaware that Hazel had watch the whole scene and smiled upon seeing his younger brother and Alexis sleeping next to each other.


	6. Strawberry Fayre

"Um isn't Strawberry supposed to be training with Bigwig?" Alexis asks as she and Fiver stop running seeing Strawberry laying down talking to Hazel.

"I guess not but then again I heard Bigwig yell at Strawberry for something. Not sure what. Come on let's keep training for a bit." Fiver says as he and Alexis get running again.

"I figured you would of wanted to stop by now." Alexis says as she giggles slightly.

"Actually I enjoy running and training with you. I'll keep going until you want to stop." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"Digging is does work." Bigwig says.

"I think Bigwig's got a point there." Hawkbit says.

"I agree." Strawberry says as he yawns.

"Me too. Digging is definitely does work." Dandelion says.

"Alexis and I are the only does. You think we should build the warrens ourselves?" Blackberry asks as all the bucks stay quiet.

"Apparently they do Blackberry." Alexis says annoyed at the ignorant behavior of some of the bucks.

"Is much big meeting. What for?" Kehaar asks as Fiver then shushes him.

"Yes Kehaar shhh. What's the meeting for and why didn't anyone tell us?" Hannah asks.

"I for one refuse to dig." Bigwig says.

"Now Bigiwig." Hazel says as everyone mumbles to themselves.

"Besides my job is defense. I've an owlsa to train." Bigwig says gesturing to Pipkin, Dandelion, and Hawkbit as Blackberry hops over to him.

"But until we build the warren what is there to defend?" Blackberry asks.

"Our very lives. Naturally you wouldn't be aware of this Blackberry but there's been reports of a viscous blood thirsty warren nearby called Efrafa." Bigwig says.

"Reports? From whom?" Hazel asks.

"Yes Bigwig who I haven't heard anything." Alexis says.

"Well from eh Strawberry." Bigwig says.

"Yes Efrafa there viscous and uh blood thirsty." Strawberry says as he sits up from laying down.

"You've seen them?" Hazel asks.

"No but I've heard stories." Strawberry says.

"You wanna dig a burrow and hide in it that's fine Hazel. But my number one priority is military exercises." Bigwig says as he starts walking.

"Yes military exercise!" Kehaar shouts as he flaps his wings.

"We must be prepared for attack at any moment." Bigwig says.

"Yes we must be prepared." Kehaar says.

"But these stories maybe just that Bigwig stories. We have no proof that this other warren exists." Hazel says as he stops Bigwig.

"Take all the diggers you want. I'm going on solitary patrol. I'll get your proof." Bigwig says as he hops off.

"That's it then. Let's start digging." Blackberry says as she starts heading for the inside of the burrow followed by the others except Alexis and Fiver.

"Come on Alexis I guess we're digging." Fiver says as Alexis nods and follows him.

*Timeskip*

"Are you alright Alexis?" Hazel asks as he hears Alexis coughing where she is digging.

"Yes Hazel I'm fine. My wolf nose just doesn't like the dust and dirt." Alexis says rubbing her nose as Blackberry comes into the area.

"We're making progress. Good work everyone... well almost everyone. Are you gonna pitch in sometime soon Strawberry?" Blackberry ask as she goes over to where she sees Strawberry laying down.

"Oh just give me another minute to catch my breath. It's so stuffy down here." Strawberry says.

"Hazel, Alexis, Hawkbit. Hazel and Hawkbit I think we need an entrance from the hill. You two go up to the top and start from the outside. Alexis do you think you could make a emergency escape tunnel somewhere. Strawberry I want you to go with Alexis. All she is doing is making an escape tunnel it shouldn't take long with two set of paws." Blackberry says.

"Alright." Strawberry says as he follows Alexis down a tunnel.

*Timeskip*

"Alright Alexis where do you- your absolutely filthy." Strawberry says seeing Alexis is covered in dirt and she finds a spot to dig.

"Yes Strawberry that's what hard work does to you. Now help me dig here Strawberry." Alexis says as she starts digging.

"Oh uh can I go get myself something to eat first. I forgot to eat this morning." Strawberry says.

"Listen Strawberry I can see a lazy creature when I spot one so if you don't wanna help then go. But don't sit here and stay under foot." Alexis says getting annoyed at Strawberry not helping.

"Oh don't worry I'll help as soon as I get something to eat. I wont be gone long." Strawberry says as he leaves Alexis in the tunnel.

"Sure you wont." Alexis says as she continues digging.

*Timeskip*

"These Efrafa aren't like us Hazel. They consider all outsiders a threat. And they wont rest until they've killed us all." Bigwig says.

"That's right they're viscous and blood thirsty." Strawberry says.

"Yea alright. They mean to discover the location of our warren and wipe us out." Bigwig says as everyone looks at each other.

"You certain Bigwig? Why would they want that?" Hazel asks.

"Those are there own words Hazel. We'll need every rabbit for the owsla so all digging must stop." Bigwig says.

"Yes yes the digging must stop." Dandelion says as he laughs.

"No more digging." Pipkin shouts with glee.

"What a relieve." Strawberry says.

"Stop digging?" Blackberry ask as she hops over to Bigwig.

"Yes we must defend the warren." Bigwig says.

"But there is no warren to defend Bigwig. We're not nearly finished." Blackberry says.

"We've got to keep digging. If only so we have a place to hide if there is a threat." Hazel says as he hops beside Blackberry.

"There is a threat Hazel. We could be struck at anytime from anywhere." Bigwig says as a acorn then hits him on the head as Kehaar with Hannah on his back come flying over as Hannah then tackles Bigwig down.

"You surprised now Bigwig?" Hannah asks.

"Kindly remove yourself from my chest." Bigwig says as Hannah gets off him.

"You were right Bigwig." Hawkbit says as he and Hazel help bigwig up.

"Of course. What's the meaning of this?" Bigwig asks.

"Is military exercise Bigwig. You must be much proud." Kehaar says.

"Certainly not." Bigwig says.

"You looked surprised." Kehaar says as he and Hannah laugh about how they tackled Bigwig and surprised him.

"This is no laughing matter." Bigwig says Kehaar and Hannah stop laughing.

"Don't laugh." Hannah says.

"Please to continue Bigwig." Kehaar says.

"We must form an owlsa immediately." Bigwig says.

"Your right Bigwig we must set up a patrol but we needn't stop the digging. We can split into two parties one for digging the other for defense. Agreed?" Hazel asks.

"I suppose half an owlsa is better than nothing." Bigiwig says.

"Hawkbit, Pipkin, and Dandelion can join your patrol. That leaves uh Fiver, Alexis, Blackberry, and me to continue with the digging." Hazel says.

"Uh Hazel you forgotten Strawberry." Fiver says pointing to Strawberry who is laying on the grass.

"I don't mind." Strawberry says.

"Oh yes. Uh seeing as you don't seem to enjoy digging very much Strawberry you can join the Owlsa." Hazel says.

"Bigwig we want volunteer again in owlsa." Kehaar says.

"Yes! You must want us now Bigwig." Hannah says.

"Certainly not. I have no time for foolishness with birds and mice." Bigwig says.

"But Hannah has some interesting ideas Bigwig. And from the sky Kehaar can do advance scouting." Blackberry says as she and Alexis hop beside bigwig.

"I agree with Blackberry. Let them join Bigwig they could prove to be very useful." Alexis says.

"Your in charge of the digging Blackberry. I'll look after the owlsa. Hawkbit, Dandelion, Pipkin, Strawberry line up at the bottom of the hill." Bigwig says as they get going.

"If Bigwig not want us maybe we not want Bigwig. But maybe when Bigwig want us later maybe we still not want Bigwig." Kehaar says as he and Hannah walk off.

"Sounds like its going well already." Alexis says as she and Fiver stop following Hazel and Blackberry into the burrow hearing Bigwig yelling already at the others.

"Give it time things should shape up soon... hopefully. Come on let's get back to digging." Fiver says as Alexis follows him into the burrow.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel I see a black cloud." Fiver says as he, Alexis, and Hazel stop digging.

"Looks like it will rain soon Hazel." Alexis says. 

"Perhaps it means good luck." Fiver says.

"It means we best get as much digging done as we can before that storm hits." Hazel says as they then go back to digging.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel! Alexis! Fiver! Let's stop digging now. I don't like the look of these storm clouds." Blackberry calls as Alexis, Fiver, and Hazel go into the burrow with Blackberry. As Alexis then sees Kehaar and Hannah come in she, Fiver, and Hazel go outside to find Strawberry digging in a hole in the rain. 

"Strawberry! You got to stop and come inside." Hazel says

"I cant stop! I love to dig Hazel! I love it!" Strawberry shouts as he continues digging. 

"But it's not safe. Strawberry!" Hazel shouts as they then see Strawberry get covered in a small mudslide where he was digging. 

"Dig you two! Faster! We haven't much time he cant breath under there!" Hazel shouts as he, Alexis, and Fiver start digging through mud trying to get Strawberry out. 

"We'll never make it." Fiver says. 

"We will. Together now." Blackberry says as she comes over and starts helping dig Strawberry out.

"Strawberry are you alright?" Hazel asks as they get Strawberry uncovered.

"I'm I'm filthy." Strawberry says seeing he is covered in mud.

"Thank goodness." Alexis says seeing Strawberry ok. 

*Timeskip*

"I'm sorry for causing all that trouble Hazel. I haven't been of much use and I just wanted to prove myself. I was afraid you'd send me away." Strawberry says as he hops over to Alexis, Fiver, and Hazel who are looking at the collapsed hole they were digging. 

"Never Strawberry your one of us now." Hazel says as Bigwig and the others come back from patrol.

"Hazel we just encountered the Efrafa and they're just as dangers as I suspected. We must make major changes to the warren to ensure adequate defense. The work must start immediately." Bigwig says.

"And just who will do all this extra digging Bigwig?" Blackberry asks.

"I will and so will my owlsa." Bigwig says making Pipkin, Dandelion, and Hawkbit gasp.

"But I thought digging was does work bigwig." Hazel says.

"Ah but this is defensive digging. Owlsa initiate digging procedures." Biwig says as they get to work on digging.


	7. The Shadow of Efrafa

"Yes very good. Solid." Hazel says putting his paw on the rock wall of the burrow.

"That should keep the rain out." Bigwig says.

"And have you ever seen this much open space in a warren?" Blackberry asks.

"It's like being outside but you know inside." Dandelion says.

"It is impressive." Alexis says looking around.

"And here we are rattling around like walnuts in a well." Hazel says as he hops outside the burrow.

"Now what's bothering him?" Bigwig asks.

"He's thinking again." Dandelion says.

"He does entirely too much of that." Hawkbit says.

*Timeskip*

"I wonder what's keeping Kehaar." Hazel says as Alexis, Bigwig, and Fiver go over to him.

"You know him. Always sky wandering." Fiver says.

"I asked him to scout the Efrafa warren." Hazel says.

"Frith above why!?" Bigwig asks.

"Unless we find more rabbits to join us we wont last. It's as simple as that." Hazel says.

"So you plan on recruiting from Efrafa?" Bigwig asks.

"There is nowhere else. Unless you feel like going back to the warren of the shining wire." Hazel says.

"Not in this life time." Bigwig says as he scratches the back of his head.

"But Hazel. From what we know of the Efrafans they live for war." Fiver says.

"And the chap in charge Woundwort. From the sound of him he soon as tear you to bits as look at you." Bigwig says.

"They have a point Hazel trying to recruit Efrafans maybe a bad idea." Alexis says.

"Still if you live there wouldn't you want to get out." Hazel says as he hops away.

"Always thinking your big brother." Bigwig says as he and Fiver look at each other.

"Certainly is brave. I'll give Hazel that much." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"So I make them run! That Efrafa place is no good for rabbit or gull. No good no good." Kehaar says as he tells what happened when he went to Efrafa.

"So there are rabbits who'll join us if we could get them out." Hazel says.

"Easier said then done by the sound of it." Dandelion says.

"Better not done than said if you ask me. Who needs that lot coming after us." Hawkbit says.

"It twists my tail. Imagine living like that." Fiver says.

"Well coming from someone who has had to live in such a way before. I don't even call that living I call that trying to survive." Alexis says.

"If Woundwort finds Watership down before we're up to strength you wont have to imagine anything." Bigwig says.

"Then we go to Efrafa before Efrafa comes to us." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Bigwig, and Fiver leave with Kehaar at dusk.

*Timeskip*

"Are we nearly there yet Kehaar?" Fiver asks as they stop on a hill.

"It feels like we've been hopping for hours." Alexis says.

"River over there. Afrafa is on far side. Not far now." Kehaar says.

"Right we'll meet you at the river keep an eye out for Efrafan patrols." Hazel says as they get going.

"Have you worked out what we're gonna do when we get there?" Bigwig asks.

"Check the lay of the land. Decide whether we can negotiate with Woundwort or whether we trick him." Hazel says.

"So you haven't a clue then." Bigwig says.

"What are these?" Fiver asks as they come across train tracks.

"Shines like a giant double slug trail doesn't it." Bigwig says.

"They call them train tracks. I've seen humans put them down before so something they call a train can run on them." Alexis says smelling the tracks.

"I wouldn't want to meet this train if its man made then." Hazel says as they hop on the tracks as a train starts heading right for them.

"Run!" Hazel shouts as everyone runs all but Fiver as he stays on the tracks.

"Fiver!" Alexis shouts as she jumps and knocks herself and Fiver out of the way of the train on the other side of the tracks.

"Oh thank Frith you two are unharmed." Hazel says relieved as she sees Alexis and Fiver come out of a bush.

"Your one crazy doe Alexis you know that." Bigwig says.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've been called crazy." Alexis laughs slightly as she and Fiver hop over to Bigwig and Hazel.

"Alexis your bleeding." Fiver says noticing a cut on Alexis's right front leg.

"I'm alright Fiver. It's only a small cut the bleeding will stop. Let's keep going." Alexis says as Bigwig and Hazel get moving leaving Alexis and fiver. As Alexis goes to start walking she feels something wet on the cut and sees Fiver licking the blood off her leg making her flinch a little at the feeling.

"Fiver I'm ok really." Alexis says as Fiver stops licking once he has all the blood off.

"I know but still you saved my life. Thank you Alexis." Fiver says kindly as the two then catch up to Bigwig and Hazel as they all keep going.

*Timeskip*

"Man. Scatter." Bigwig says as they come across what looks to be a human shadow and hide in the weeds.

"What's got you jumping now?" A voice says revealing to be Kehaar sitting on the man's shoulder.

"It's not a man. Not a real one anyway. It's stuffed with straw." Hazel says looking at the scarecrow.

"It's some kind of man trick." Fiver says.

"I've seen this before too. I seen man put these in fields before. I think it's meant to keep animals out by tricking them into thinking that is a real man. It doesn't harm anything." Alexis says.

"You seem to know a lot about man things Alexis." Fiver says.

"Not really. I mostly just know things from what my old dog friend told me and what I've seen first paw." Alexis says.

"Didn't fool me. Alright a bit then." Bigwig says.

"Even Frith cant fathom the ways of man. Come on I can smell the river." Hazel says as they get moving.

*Timeskip*

"Is only way across. Bridge up that way got Efrafa guards watching." Kehaar says as he stands on a wooden plank bridge.

"All those comfortable safe seasons at Sandleford. look at all the adventure we missed." Bigwig says looking at the water.

"Autumns not been a problem lately has it. Alright who goes first?" Hazel asks as Alexis then hops across over to Kehaar followed by Fiver then Bigwig and lastly Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"Rabbits weren't meant to live like this." Fiver whispers as they arrive at Efrafa and hide in the bushes.

"No animal is Fiver." Alexis whispers as they hide in the bushes watching the Efrafans.

"The sentries aren't watching for elil they're making sure no one escapes." Bigwig whispers spotting some rabbits on a branch.

"There Blackavar. Rabbit who try escape and primrose." Kehaar says as Hazel sneaks over to where Primrose and Blackavar are by the brambles but quickly comes back as two get spotted by guards. As the group hide Fiver accidentally steps on a twig getting the guards attention as he goes to see but Primrose and Blackavar then distract them and save them by getting the guards to follow them.

"She saved us." Hazel says.

"Still think we can talk to this lot?" Bigwig asks.

"No but I'm getting Primrose and Blackavar out of here." Hazel says.

"I don't see how." Bigwig says as Fiver falls into a trance having a vision.

"The only way out is to go straight through. If two go in then out come two." Fiver says before he snaps out of it.

"Well that's as clear as mud."Bigwig says.

"It means two of us have to go down there to get Primrose and Blackavar out." Hazel says.

"Hazel are you mad?" Alexis asks.

"Bad idea I'm thinking." Kehaar says.

"Nigwig. Kehaar. Alexis. You three stay here to back us up when we need it. If things go wrong... if things go wrong take over at Watership down. You ready little brother?" Hazel asks.

"At times like this I wish I didn't have visions and I wish you didn't trust them." Fiver says.

"Be careful both of you. Your both needed at Watership down more than you know." Alexis says.

"We will." Hazel says.

"It'll be ok Alexis. I hope." Fiver says.

"Your mad both of you. Which might just get you through this. We'll be watching." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, and Kehaar go find a place to hide while Hazel and Fiver go into Efrafa.

*Timeskip*

"Somethings happening." Bigwig says as they watch the rabbits start heading somewhere.

"Bout time is boring watching bunnies." Kehaar says as they see Hazel and Fiver then talking with a dark rabbit before rabbits start crowing around them acting as if they are going to kill them.

"I'll take a few out before they get me." Bigwig says as they watch.

"I can handle my own as a wolf in there but I'm afraid if I went on that approach I'd scare the captives." Alexis says.

"No good. Fiver's vision said two come out." Kehaar says.

"He didn't say which two." Bigwig says.

"Wait. Trust Hazel." Kehaar says.

"What on earth?" Alexis asks as they see all the rabbits except a few run under ground.

"What just happened?' Bigwig asks.

"Dont ask. Kehaar just simple gull." Kehaar says as they hear Hazel tell the dark rabbit trying to tell him they have an army in the bushes.

"Kehaar move fast along the line of bushes. Shake them. Alexis your with me. Let's show them there's an army up here." Bigwig says as they start shaking bushes.

"They're coming out." Alexis says as she stops shaking bushes and spots Hazel and Fiver.

"Get ready to move fast both of you." Bigwig says.

"Only way Kehaar moves." Kehaar says as they get to running as Hazel and Fiver get to them.

*Timeskip*

"Don't stop Fiver they're right behind us." Alexis says as she sees Fiver stop and pushes him gently onward as they keep running.

"Kehaar we need a distraction! Something to slow them up!" Hazel shouts to Kehaar.

"This way!" Kehaar shouts as he then distracts the dark rabbit and his two soldiers with the scarecrow managing to scare off one shoulder.

"Follow me. Get to the train tracks we might be able to loose them there." Alexis says as everyone nods and follows her as they loose one soldier over the river as the general keeps chasing them. As the group then cross the tracks a train comes through stopping the general from following them as they manage to get away and hide in some bushes.

"Well that wasn't exactly a smashing success. No recruits. We were all lucky to get out in one peace." Bigwig says.

"And made an enemy who wont rest until Watership down is destroyed." Fiver says.

"What happened to you back there Fiver? I've never seen a vision take you that way." Hazel says.

"I hope it never does again. Woundwort's full of hate and fear and loss. It just swept over me." Fiver says.

"It saved our lives Fiver." Hazel says.

"If two go in and out come two." Bigwig says.

"And two left behind. We'll be back." Hazel says.

"Not today chum." Bigwig says.

"I agree with bigwig. I've had enough adventure for one day Hazel. Let's go home." Alexis says as they start heading home.


	8. The Raid

"Beautiful morning isn't it Hazel?" Alexis asks as she sees Hazel come out of the burrow scratching his ears.

"Yes a lovely morning. How long have you been awake?" Hazel asks.

"I'm a early riser Hazel. I'm always awake this time of the morning." Alexis says.

"Alexis do you ever think about the future?" Hazel asks.

"Sometimes when I'm with Fiver. He helps me to think on to whats ahead instead of worrying about my past." Alexis says.

"What about next winter or next spring?" Hazel asks.

"So that's what it is. Your worrying." Alexis says.

"I guess your right. Ever since I went to Efrafa." Hazel says.

"Hazel please don't talk about that place. I still fear any mention of places like that." Hazel says.

"Sorry Alexis." Hazel says.

"It's alright." Alexis says.

"But not everything about Efrafa is bad." Hazel says.

"Your thinking about Primrose." Alexis says.

"Yes... I hope she is part of my future. Just as you hope Fiver is part of yours." Hazel says with a slight smile causing Alexis to gasp at what he said.

"What makes you think that?" Alexis says slightly nervously.

"I've heard you talk in your sleep in your burrow. I can tell you care about Fiver." Hazel says.

"Hazel please don't tell him. I don't want him to know at least for right now. I'm worried how he would react." Alexis says.

"Alright I won't. But besides our futures I have to think of everyone. Without more rabbits we wont survive." Hazel says.

"Well why not the rabbits on the farm. I heard Hannah talking about there being some on the farm. If we can get them out they can come here." Alexis says.

"Alright. I'll get them out." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver wake up." Alexis says as she comes into Fiver's burrow.

"Alexis you know I normally love going anywhere with you but I'd like to back to the nice dream I was having." Fiver says trying to lay back down and sleep.

"Fiver you can sleep when we get back. Hazel needs us." Alexis says as she gently nudges Fiver in his shoulder.

"Alright then." Fiver says yawning as he gets up.

"Ok Hazel we're ready to go." Alexis says as she and Fiver meet up with hazel outside as he sits with Pipkin.

"We are too. Pipkin wanted to tag along. Let's get moving." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Pipkin, and Fiver start to leave until Kehaar flies down and tackles Pipkin.

"Sorry Pipkin. Kehaar slip on grass. Stupid grass. Hey hey where are you going?" Kehaar asks.

"On an adventure. A hungry adventure." Pipkin says.

"Eat something then. You two as well. We have to be quiet and stealthy. I can hear your rumbling stomachs from here." Hazel says as Alexis, Fiver, and Pipkin start eating grass.

"We're just going to the farm down there to find some new rabbits." Hazel says.

" girlfriend for Hazel." Kehaar says as he then laughs.

"No no that's not it at all." Hazel says.

"Not fool Kehaar. Kehaar know all about love." Kehaar says.

"What's all this about going to the farm?" Fiver asks as he looks at Alexis and Hazel.

"Is that a problem?" Hazel asks.

"It might be." Fiver says.

"Have you forgotten about the cat?" Pipkin asks.

"No we haven't forgotten about the cat or the dog." Hazel says.

"There's a dog too. I've forgotten all about him." Pipkin says as he crouches down.

"We're going to rescue the farm rabbits. I can't do it alone." Hazel says.

"No I suppose not." Pipkin says.

"You'll be our look out Pipkin. To warn us if the cat or dog are coming. It's a most important job." Hazel says.

"A most important job." Pipkin says.

"Time to move on. Tell the others we'll soon have something to celebrate. New members for the warren." Hazel says.

"New lady rabbit I think." Kehaar says as Alexis, Fiver, Hazel, and Pipkin get moving heading to the farm.

"I thought you liked Primrose?" Fiver asks.

"Oh don't listen to him he's full of fish." Hazel says causing Alexis to laugh slightly at his comment knowing Kehaar often shoots off his mouth.

*Timeskip*

"Ready?" Hazel asks as they stop at the stone fence.

"Uh.. yes Hazel. Ready." Pipkin says.

"Alexis?" Hazel asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be hazel." Alexis says.

"What about you Fiver? Fiver?" Hazel asks as they notice Fiver is having a vision.

"Run fast run hard. The black rabbit races. Across the yard a noise. Ahh the noise. Hazel the black rabbit is close." Fiver says as he snaps out of the vision.

"He's always close it's a fact of life." Hazel says.

"He could want any of us. Uh maybe we should go home now." Pipkin says as he starts hopping away until Hazel stops him.

"Pipkin we have a job to do here remember? Your scaring Pipkin stop it." Hazel says.

"Don't worry Fiver I'll make sure no one gets taken today. No matter what." Alexis says as they keep going.

*Timeskip*

"That's the place. Hannah said the hutch rabbits are in that barn." Alexis says as they stop a little ways from the barn.

"What about the dog?" Pipkin asks as they spot the dog laying down.

"He's asleep no worries there." Hazel says.

"Still let's try to be extra careful." Fiver says.

"Alright now follow me. Across the yard and into the barn." Hazel says as everyone follows him.

"Looks like we made it for the time being." Alexis says as they make it to the entrance of the barn.

"Use your nose I can smell a cat." Fiver says.

"I can too but that doesn't mean anything. It could be old. Stay here Pipkin. You too Alexis just to be safe. Keep a watch while fiver and I are inside." Hazel says as he and Fiver go inside leaving Alexis and Pipkin at the entrance.

"Alexis I got a bad feeling about this." Pipkin says.

"It'll be ok Pipkin. After all that's why I am staying here with you. You'll be safe with me if that ball of fur shows up." Alexis says as they stand watch.

"What was that?" Pipkin asks hearing a noise in the barn.

"Relax Pipkin it sounds like they just startled a chicken. Those things wont hurt you." Alexis says gently nuzzling Pipkin.

"Pipkin. Alexis. How are you both doing?" Fiver asks as he goes over to Alexis and Pipkin by the door.

"Just fine Fiver no sign of any of- cat!" Pipkin shouts as he then sees a cat as Alexis grabs Pipkin and Fiver pulling them both away from the door as they run

"Hazel hurry up!" Alexis shouts as they run over to Hazel and the hutch rabbits as they are out of their cage.

"There's a-" Fiver gets cut off as he and Alexis dodge the cat again as it tries attacking.

"I'm not sure I care for this outside business." A female rabbit says as Hazel then stands between her and the cat.

"Fiver, Alexis, Pipkin. Take clover and run for the door. I'll meet you at the hedge." Hazel says.

"Your not gonna do anything foolish and Bigwigish are you?" Fiver asks as he, Alexis, and Pipkin poke their heads out of where they were hiding. Hazel then kicks the cat as Alexis and the others run for the door.

"What about the others?" Pipkin asks as he stops running.

"We don't need more cat food running about. Come on." Fiver says.

"Move Pipkin right now!" Alexis says as she gets Pipkin running beside beside her as she, Clover, Pipkin, and Fiver then run into the bushes outside.

"I wish Hazel would get out of there." Pipkin says.

"Hazel's a smart rabbit he can take care of himself against a cat... I hope." Alexis says.

"He'll be along don't worry." Fiver says.

"Well should we wonder off then?" Clover asks.

"We can't leave Hazel behind." Fiver says.

"Oh. He's awfully bossy isn't he?" Clover asks as she starts grooming herself receiving a slight eye role from Alexis.

"What in Frith's name?" Alexis asks as they then hear a loud noise.

"What was that?" Pipkin asks.

"The man stick. It's a man thing that let's him kill from far away." Clover says as she crouches down.

"I warned him. I told him the black rabbit was near." Fiver says.

"Has he got Hazel?" Pipkin asks.

"Not yet. But he'll find Hazel." Fiver says.

"Unless we find him first. Come on I'll see if I can track Hazel." Alexis says as everyone follows her to the stone fence.

"Do you know how to get home?" Fiver asks.

"Yes I do." Pipkin says.

"Good. Pipkin we need you and Clover to go back to Watership down. Fiver and I are going to stay and look for Hazel." Alexis says.

"But how?" Pipkin asks.

"We just will now get going." Fiver says.

"I'm not much good at being outside but I'll learn.. I hope.. I hope Hazel's alright." Clover says as she follows after Pipkin.

"Come on Fiver we should get started searching." Alexis says as the two start looking but stop upon seeing a man and hide in the weeds until Kehaar lands next to them.

"That man he have barking stick. Very bad. Big sound yes?" Kehaar asks as Alexis and Fiver nod.

"Clover called it a fire stick." Fiver says.

"With big sound come black pebbles. Is okay now come out. Where is Pipkin and Hazel?" Kehaar asks as Alexis and Fiver come out of the weeds.

"We sent Pipkin and the new rabbit back to Watership down." Alexis says.

"We don't know where Hazel is. We heard the barking stick then-" Fiver then gets cut off by Kehaar.

"If black pebbles bite Hazel he need help." Kehaar says.

"How can we find him in all this? Where do we even start to look?" Fiver asks as Kehaar then gets in his face.

"You got a special way of seeing Fiver. You look for Hazel." Kehaar says as Fiver hops way from him.

"My visions don't work that way." Fiver says.

"Fiver you know I would never ask you to do this but at least give it a try. We don't have many other options." Alexis says trying to reason with Fiver.

"Maybe just this once." Fiver says.

"You try. Try plenty hard." Kehaar says as Fiver closes his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Fiver asks as he opens his eyes.

"That wind noise?" Kehaar asks as he listens.

"I didn't hear anything Fiver." Alexis says.

"It was Hazel... calling." Fiver says.

"Just wind in the tall grass." Kehaar says.

"He's still alive." Fiver says.

"Not still at farm I hope." Kehaar says as they start walking.

"No he's not at the farm anymore his voice sounded like he was inside something." Fiver says.

"So we look at all inside places." Kehaar says as they start looking.

"Kehaar that's it. Hazel's in there. I just know he's in there." Fiver says as he sees a storm drain.

"Alive in there or dead in there?" Kehaar asks as they look inside the storm drain.

"I don't know. It's dark I cant see anything." Fiver says.

"Hazel!" Kehaar calls into the drain.

"Hazel!" Fiver shouts calling into the drain as they then walk away from the drain not hearing anything.

"Fiver. Down here." Hazel calls sounding weak as they go back to the drain.

"Hold on Hazel." Fiver says.

"I knew you'd find me Fiver. I knew you wouldn't leave me to the black rabbit of inle." Hazel says as he lays his head back down.

"Never Hazel." Fiver says as they walk over to Hazel.

"He's hurt. Bad from the looks of the wound." Alexis says seeing Hazel is bleeding on his hind leg.

"Did black pebble bite you?" Kehaar asks.

"There was a sound and a pain like nothing I've ever felt before." Hazel says as Kehaar looks at the wound.

"Is black pebble. Kehaar get it. Hold still now." Kehaar says.

"I heard you calling me." Fiver says as he places a paw on Hazel.

"But I didn't." Hazel says as he then yelps in pain as Kehaar gets the black pebble out.

"All done. rest now." Kehaar says as Hazel lays down and closes his eyes.

*Timeskip*

"Home?" Fiver asks as they all get out of the drain.

"Now there is a beautiful word. I hope Clover and Pipkin made it back alright. What if-" Hazel then gets cut off by Fiver.

"Don't start. Everything's fine. Your not allowed to worry about anything till your better." Fiver says as they get going.

"Could of got more rabbits." Hazel says.

"One is better than none." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"Oh thanks a lot Hazel. An adventure like that and you leave us behind." Bigwig says.

"We'd been there. Right behind ya." Hawkbit says.

"Sometimes it's better to run." Hazel says.

"I always wondered what outside is like. I'd never thought I'd see it." Clover says.

"I'm glad you had the chance Clover. I'm sorry the others didn't make it out." Hazel says.

"Don't be they like their hutch. Nothing's changed for them." Clover says.

"You rest now. Best thing for you." Kehaar says as he comes over.

"You've got a nice fresh bed." Hannah says as she and Blackberry come out of the burrow.

"Oh lovely." Hazel says as he hops to beside Alexis and Fiver.

"What are you thinking?" Fiver asks.

"About another place." Hazel says.

"Efrafa and Primrose?" Alexis asks.

"I promised I'd go back for her." Hazel says as Kehaar walks over.

"Love hurts." Kehaar says.

"Yes Kehaar... sometimes." Hazel says.


	9. Challenge to Efrafa

"Well this is certainly different." Alexis thinks to herself watching Hawbit letting Fiver, Pipkin, and Dandelion use jumping off his back to get over a log as part of their training as owlsa.

"They're fast." Hazel says.

"But Kehaar's a bit off his mark." Bigwig says as Kehaar screeches as he flies over Alexis, Bigwig, and Hazel.

"Ouch. I don't care how many times I hear him screech that still hurts my ears." Alexis says rubbing one of her ears.

"Now if that doesn't rattle the enemy I don't know what would." Bigwig says.

"Very impressive." Hazel says.

"It gets better." Bigwig says as Alexis and Hazel then get tackled by Fiver, Pipkin, Dandelion, and Hawkbit.

"Gotcha." Pipkin says as he sits on Hazel's stomach while Fiver is sitting on Alexis's back. Bigwig laughs as Pipkin and Fiver let Alexis and Hazel up.

"No need to murder them. Well done lads." Bigwig says.

"I'm getting better aren't I?" Fiver asks as he and Alexis start hopping off by themselves.

"Yes you are. Your getting as good as me." Alexis says causing Fiver to blush and laugh slightly.

"I don't think I'm near as good a fighter as you are but as long as I can help protect the warren and you I'm happy." Fiver says causing Alexis to blush slightly.

*Timeskip*

"You want to go back to Efrafa? Is your tail on straight Hazel?" Dandelion asks.

"I promised Primrose and Blackavar I'd get the out of there." Hazel says.

"You promised mate not me." Hawkbit says.

"That's why he's asking for volunteers thick ears." Bigwig says.

"I suppose it'll be a dangerous adventure." Pipkin says.

"I suppose it will Pipkin." Hazel says.

"Then I suppose you'll need me." Pipkin says raising his paw.

"Your not impressing anybody Dandelion." Hawkbit says as Dandelion raises his paw who is followed by Blackberry, Fiver, and Alexis.

"I'm going to regret this." Hawkbit says as he raises his paw.

*Timeskip*

"Right. Wide patrol gather around." Bigwig says.

"Always the same. Hurry up and wait. Can we go now?" Kehaar asks.

"We go now." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, Hazel, Blackberry, Fiver, Hawkbit, and Kehaar get going to Efrafa.

*Timeskip*

"Other side of woods. Old stone road. Follow me." Kehaar says as he lands on a stone fence with a hole in it.

"Yea be right with you as soon as I grow me self some wings." Hawkbit says.

"I can hear the iron road we're on the edge of Efrafa on your toes everyone." Bigwig says as he and everyone but Alexis, Hazel, and Fiver hop through the hole in the stone fence.

"No visions yet Fiver? It'd at least be nice to know if we're going to come through this alright." Hazel says.

"I cant see anything ahead of us. Just a grey mist of possibilities." Fiver says.

"Your a great help! When I really need to know the future you cant tell me!" Hazel says harshly.

"Hazel enough. You aren't the only one risking your life to free Primrose and Blackavar so don't take it out on Fiver." Alexis says stepping between Fiver and Hazel.

"I'm not Fiver I didn't mean it." Hazel says.

"I know. Your worried aren't you?" Fiver asks.

"Everyone's risking their lives for a promise I made." Hazel says.

"Being a leader means doing what you think is right then living with the consequences." Fiver says.

"Fiver's right Hazel. No matter what decision you make sometimes you can't always please everyone. I was a leader once too. I lead two friends and my adoptive parents. They always followed me even though I wasn't their leader but they followed me because I always did what I thought was right even when I knew their would be consequences. But my point is you have to live with the choices you make that's just a part of life." Alexis says.

"This trying to be right all the time gets tiring." Hazel says as he gets moving.

"I just hope were not walking into a giant trap." Fiver says.

"We'll just have to hope that luck is on our side." Alexis says as she and Fiver catch up to Hazel and the others.

*Timeskip*

"You'll be ok without me watching?" Kehaar asks as he is flying.

"We'll be fine. Meet you at the river Kehaar." Hazel says.

"Oh look at him. He's getting a bit big for his beak that gull." Bigwig says as they get moving.

"Fox over the tree. Move." Bigwig says smelling a fox. Everyone then jumps over a log before getting chased by a fox down to the river.

"Wait. We can hide behind it. The water should mask our scent. Quick." Hazel says finding a little hole in the rocks behind a little waterfall in the river. Everyone but Bigwig then gets in the opening behind the waterfall.

"Come on Bigwig. Plenty of room." Hazel says.

"What's he doing?" Alexis asks as she sees Bigwig take off being chased by the fox. The group then hear a scream.

"Bigwig." Hazel says as everyone then comes out of hiding as they hear something in the weeds and see Bigwig.

"Bigwig." Fiver says relieved to see Bigwig unharmed.

"We thought we'd lost you that time you old digger you." Hawkbit says as everyone goes over to Bigwig.

"Takes more than a fox and a couple Efrafan owlsa to bother me." Bigwig says.

"That was an idiotic risk!" Hazel says.

"What's tickling your ears?" Bigwig asks.

"Your no use to us if your dead!" Hazel says.

"And what was I suppose to do!? Let the fox find the rest of you huddling behind a waterfall!?" Bigwig asks hopping over to Hazel.

"He might not have found us." Hazel says.

"That's your trouble Hazel. You want the world safe and nice well the world isn't like that get used to it. Let's get on for Efrafa. Unless you think it's too dangerous." Bigwig says as everyone follows him.

*Timeskip*

"Kehaar you were supposed to meet us at the plank bridge." Hazel says as they spot Kehaar at a stone bridge eating fish.

"Plank bridge gone." Kehaar says.

"I know it's gone. We were waiting there for you." Hazel says.

"You here now. Cross this bridge." Kehaar says as Alexis and the other go up and cross the bridge before sniffing the ground.

"Efrafan patrol. Fresh scent. I'd say they just left. Oh I'll bet bob stones to peach nuts that Woundwort's got his patrols watching all the bridges." Bigwig says.

"So they'll be back soon. We have to rethink this raid." Hazel says as everyone goes under the stone bridge.

"We came to get Primrose and Blackavar. What's to think about?" Bigwig asks.

"Getting away in one piece." Hazel says.

"Hazel's got a point. Let's rethink it back home." Hawkbit says.

"I've had just about enough of you. I say we get it done. Now." Bigwig says.

"Alright say we do get them out and Woundwort sends him army after us." Hazel says.

"Then Kehaar does his hawk act. Keep them occupied. We run like mad back here." Bigwig says.

"Right and there's an Efrafan patrol blocking the bridge. Then what?" Hazel asks.

"Then we're trapped on this side of the river." Fiver says.

"All talk no action. I'll watch for the bridge patrol while hazel decides how fast we should run away." Bigwig says as he goes up to the bridge.

"Hazel come and look at this. I think I found our escape root." Blackberry says as she sits on a boat she found tie down.

"My Frith your right Blackberry." Fiver says.

"It's just like the plank." Blackberry says.

"Remember when Pipkin and I floated across the river. Well this is the same sort of thing." Fiver says.

"Is boat." Kehaar asks looking at the boat.

"Boat?" Hawkbit asks.

"Sure. Lots of them on big water. Some as big as whole city." Kehaar says.

"What's a city?" Hawkbit asks.

"With this boat waiting we wont need the bridge. Blackberry you are a wonder." Hazel says as he then heads up toward the bridge to tell Bigwig.

"Well done Blackberry." Alexis says.

"Efrafan patrol headed this way." Hazel whispers as he comes back under the bridge without Bigwig.

"Where's Bigwig?" Fiver whispers.

"He's gone." Hazel whispers.


	10. Escape from Efrafa

"The Efrafan patrol's still up there." Hazel says as he looks to see if the Efrafan patrol is still on the bridge.

"Which means we're still stuck down here." Alexis says.

"Persistent lot aren't they." Fiver says receiving an agreeing nod from Alexis.

"All this way to rescue Primrose and Blackavar and we sit under a bridge waiting for Bigwig. Some heroes we are." Hawkbit says.

"How's our boat coming along?" Hazel asks.

"It wont take much to chew through the rope and the boat's solid. It should carry us all without sinking." Blackberry says as she examines the boat.

"It should or it will?" Hawkbit asks.

"No sign of Bigwig yet?" Blackberry asks as she hops off the boat.

"No." Hazel says.

"He's run off to do something foolish I know it." Blackberry says.

"What we call foolish Bigwig calls exciting." Hazel says as the group then get back and huddle together as they spot an Efrafa owlsa eating grass getting close to where the group is hiding. The group then watch the rabbit go back up to the bridge hearing Bigwig and another rabbit.

"Stay here understand." Hazel whispers as he goes to where Bigwig can see him and listens to what Bigwig is saying before going back over to the group as Bigwig and one of the Efrafans leave.

"Foolish or not Bigwig's on the inside." Hazel says.

"Makes El-ahrairah look like a clumsy clad does our Bigwig." Hawkbit says.

"From the way he talked I think he's got a plan to get Primrose and Blackavar out of Efrafa." Hazel says.

"You should of asked him out to get us out from under this bridge." Fiver says.

"Maybe I can lead them away. I'm a lot faster than you three are." Alexis says.

"No Alexis. We don't want to risk anyone getting caught. Besides I've worked out a way to get us out from under this bridge. Blackberry you'll stay with the boat. Get it ready for our escape. Wait for us as long as you can. If we're not back by sunset go without us." Hazel says.

"I'll wait as long as it takes Hazel." Blackberry says.

"Right. Onto the boat now and take cover. Time to get out of here. How's your precision flying Kehaar?" Hazel asks as Blackberry hides under the tarp on the boat.

"Better than yours for sure." Kehaar says as he then flies up the hole in the bridge scaring Vervain and two Efrafa owlsa distracting them long enough for Alexis, Hazel, Fiver, and Hawkbit to run up into the bushes without being spotted. After a little while the group make it to bushes surrounding Efrafa and see bigwig.

"Bigwig it's me. We've found a way out of Efrafa if you can make it to the bridge." Hazel whispers getting Bigwig's attention.

"Tonight. Just before sundown. See the sentry on the embankment?" Bigwig whispers.

"Yes I see him." Hazel whispers.

"We'll be coming out of an escape tunnel out there. Right behind him." Bigwig whispers.

"Good luck." Hazel whispers.

"That's gonna be a close call coming out up there." Alexis whispers.

"Which means we'll need to be ready. Come on." Hazel whispers.

*Timeskip*

"Bigwig!" Hazel yells as the group see Bigwig, Primrose, and Blackavar making a run for it.

"Now this way lads!" Bigwig says as he, Blackavar, and the others except for Hazel, Alexis, and Primrose run.

"We cant stop you two we gotta go." Alexis says as she hops beside Primrose and Hazel as Vervain and other rabbits start chasing them as they run to catch up to the others.

"Rest of you keep moving I'll slow them down!" Alexis shouts as she stops while shifting to wolf form before howling shooting ice at the ground freezing it tripping some rabbits as they try to run on the ice. Alexis then headbutts Vervain as he tries lunging at her before she shifts back to rabbit form taking off running catching up to hazel and the others. As everyone makes it to the bridge everyone but Bigwig and Hazel jump into the boat while Blackberry starts chewing on the rope.

"Anytime Blackberry." Hazel says seeing the Efrafans getting closer.

"Hazel! Bigwig! Now!" Fiver shouts as Bigwig and Hazel jump into the boat as Woundwort then tries jump into the boat after them but only manages to grab onto the boat and falls into the water causing the boat to tilt as he hangs on to the boat. Bigwig then slides down to where Woundwort is.

"We're full up Woundwort. Get your own boat. We'll that came off rather well." Bigwig says as he kicks Woundwort off the boat.

"Like falling down a hole." Hawkbit says as they wait in the boat floating out of Efrafa.


	11. Asking Alexis

One morning while Alexis is out eating on some berries she had brought back to the Warren she notices Fiver come up to her.

"Good morning Fiver. Would you like some berries?" Alexis asks.

"No but there is something..." Fiver says kind of shyly.

"What is it?" Alexis asks tilting her head slightly.

"Would you follow me. It's kind of private." Fiver says receiving a nod from Alexis having her follow him away from the Warren to where they can talk freely but are within ear shot of the warren.

"So what's up?" Alexis asks.

"Listen Alexis. I've had this on my mind for a while now. I didn't realize what I was feeling was true until I realized all those times we've been together. We've become so close. No matter what you've always been by my side. I've seen you risk your life on more than one occasion for me. And well... I realized.. that I care for you a lot. I wanted to ask you to be my mate. I understand if you don't feel the same." Fiver says slightly turning his head away from Alexis until feeling her gently lick the side of his face making him blush slightly.

"W-what was that for?" Fiver asks.

"Oh sorry it's one of the ways a wolf shows affection. Fiver I feel the same way but are you sure you want me of all the does you could find I'm sure there's one you will find better than me. I mean heck Fiver I'm part wolf. Are you sure you want me?" Alexis asks.

"Yes. I want you no one else. Please my feelings are true. I won't ever leave you for someone else. I want you to be my mate." Fiver says smiling making Alexis smile and gently nuzzle him.

"One more thing Fiver. Are you sure you don't the others?" Alexis asks.

"What do you mean?" Fiver asks.

"I mean the others know I'm part wolf Fiver. Aren't you worried that they won't approve?" Alexis asks.

"I don't care. I love you for who you are. Your the only one that I want. I promise it'll be fine." Fiver says.

"Alright." Alexis says.

"Now let's go back." Fiver says.


	12. The Vision

"I've been thinking about home warren Redstone. I haven't seen it since Vervain's raiding party took me away. All those seasons in Efrafa and I help onto to the dream of going home someday." Primrose says as Alexis, Fiver, and Hazel hop over to her on a hill.

"So your not happy? Here on the down with us?" Hazel asks sadly.

"Oh yes Hazel I am. Your all wonderful and this place is all a rabbit could ask for." Primrose says.

"But it's not home." Fiver says.

"I'd like to visit Redstone again." Primrose says.

"To stay?... Then I'll take you home Primrose." Hazel says.

"Thank you Hazel." Primrose says as Fiver starts going into a trance.

"Redstone warren is empty and dead. It only lives inside your head." Fiver says.

"What's wrong with him. What's he talking about?" Primrose asks.

"It's a vision." Hazel says.

"I'm sorry primrose I don't mean to see these things." fiver says sadly.

"No your all mixed up! Redstone's still there. It is." Primrose says.

"Primrose." Hazel says.

"No I won't listen. It's horrible to say things like that. Redstone's still there it has to be." Primrose says as she hops away.

"It's alright Fiver it's not your fault." Hazel says.

"The dream of home kept her alive inside Efrafa and I just stole it away." Fiver says sadly.

"Fiver please don't blame yourself." Alexis says gently placing her paw on fiver's.

"It's hard to let go of a dream." Hazel says.

"Maybe my vision was wrong. Maybe Redstone is just fine." Fiver says.

"There's only one way to find out isn't there." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"I'll see to things here Hazel. You just watch yourselves." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, Kehaar, and Fiver watch Hazel and Primrose leave.

"Little sweet hearts on journey of love." Kehaar says.

"The journey is one thing what they find at the end of it is another." Fiver says sadly.

*Timeskip*

"Sure reminds me of me when I was little watching Fiver play." Alexis says laying down while watching Fiver play tail tag with Pipkin. As Alexis sees other gathering around Fiver she runs over to him and sees he is having another vision.

"Revenge in his heart. The killer comes back. Hate and revenge drive his attack." Fiver says.

"Great. More trouble on the way." Hawkbit says.

"What's the about a killer Fiver?" Bigwig asks.

"That weasel we fought in the spring. He's coming for us. He's coming." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"Right that's it i need a breather." Hawkbit says as he climbs out of a hole and drops as Bigwig comes over.

"Get back to work you slack bottom layabouts or I'll put you out for weasel bait!" Bigwig yells.

"There's no need for that tone Bigwig. Hawkbit's been digging as hard as he-" Blackberry then gets cut off by Bigwig.

"I'm not asking for a debate. I'm in charge and what I say goes. Now get at it." Bigwig says as he leaves.

"The sooner Hazel's back the happier I'll be. You and your blighted visions. I'll bet if you didn't have them we wouldn't have all this trouble." Hawkbit says.

"Hey! It's not Fiver's fault." Blackberry says.

"Hawkbit back off!" Alexis growls as Hawkbit hops toward Fiver.

"Your a curse on this Fiver! That's what you are!" Hawkbit shouts causing Alexis to snap at his paws in anger as Fiver runs out. Alexis then headbutts Hawkbit to the ground.

"What was that for!?" Hawkbit asks.

"You know good and well what that was for!" Alexis shouts before running after Fiver.

*Timeskip*

"There you are Fiver! I was worried sick about you." Alexis says as she finds Fiver under some rocks.

"Alexis please leave I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Fiver says sadly.

"Not happening. You wont hurt me and besides you wouldn't leave my side no matter what I told you about me and I refuse to leave you now." Alexis says as she lays down outside the rocks keeping watch over Fiver since he won't come out. After a little while Alexis sees Bigwig come over.

"He wont come out bigwig." Alexis says.

"What's the game Fiver? It's getting dark and the enemies on his way." Bigwig says.

"And it's my fault he's coming." Fiver says sadly.

"How's that then?" Bigwig asks.

"Hawkbit was right Bigwig." Fiver says.

"Well there's a first. What's he right about?" Bigwig asks.

"My visions. What if I'm not seeing the future? What if my visions make things happen?" Fiver asks.

"Don't be silly come out of there." Bigwig says.

"What if I caused Sandleford's destruction? And Hazel nearly died because of me. And you caught in the shining wire." Fiver says.

"None of that was your fault." Bigwig says.

"But Hawkbit was right. I'm cursed. I have to stay away. My vision can't hurt anyone if I'm out here alone." Fiver says.

"You are not cursed Fiver. Please don't talk that way." Alexis says as Kehaar flies above them saying he saw the weasel.

"Come on fiver we don't have much time." Bigwig says.

"You two better get going. They need the both of you." Fiver says as Kehaar lands between Alexis and Bigwig.

"Both of you stay with him. I'll be back when I can." Bigwig says as he hops off.

"We not leave you Fiver." Kehaar says as he stands watch while Alexis lays down in wolf form next to the rocks. Once night fall hits Alexis gets up hearing growling and sees the weasel.

"Kehaar go! Get help!" Alexis shouts getting in front of the hole in the rocks blocking the weasel from getting to Fiver.

"Kehaar be back with help!" Kehaar says as he flies off.

"If you want my mate you'll have to go through me!" Alexis growls receiving a growl back from the weasel.

"Wolf ear you would be wise to step aside." The weasel snarls as he lunges at Alexis's side of her neck biting into her causing her to yelp and throw the weasel off before biting the weasel in it's leg. The weasel then claws at Alexis in the face distracting her long enough for it to knock her onto the ground and pin her front paws to where she cant get up.

"If you wish to die so badly for the long ear so be it. You wont feel a thing wolf ears." The weasel says as he starts to go in for Alexis's throat to kill her.

"And neither will you when we get done." Bigwig says as he, Dandelion, Holly, and Blackavar attack the weasel.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver please come out." Alexis asks as she, Holly, Dandelion, Blackavar, and Bigwig try to get Fiver out from under the rocks.

"I've told you I can't live at Watership down anymore. Please go away." Fiver says.

"Not likely." Bigwig says.

"Morning all." Hazel says as he comes hopping over with Hawkbit.

"Morning Hazel." Bigwig says.

"Hawkbit told me what happened. Listen Fiver your visions don't cause things to happen you are seeing the future." hazel says.

"You can't know that. Hawkbit was right." Fiver says.

"Some of us blame the messenger when they don't like the message that's all he meant." Hazel says.

"I don't think so." Fiver says.

"Look just the other morning you had a vision of Redstone warren." Hazel says.

"I saw that you'd find it abandoned. Everyone gone." Fiver says.

"And you were right. But they left seasons ago Fiver. Your vision didn't cause anything." Hazel says.

"It happened seasons ago?" Fiver asks as he starts to come out from under the rocks.

"And we brought someone who can tell you about it." Hazel says.

"So my visions don't cause things. I am seeing the truth." Fiver says coming out from under the rocks completely.

"That's what your mate and I have been saying half the night." Bigwig says annoyed as everyone nods in agreement.

"But not the way Hazel said it." Fiver says.

"No of course not." Bigwig says.

"Now let's hear all about the weasel and I've got stories to tell about Redstone." Hazel says.

"Such as?" Bigwig asks.

"Well for one I'm gonna be a father." Hazel says.

"Well I could of told you that." Fiver says as they get going headed home while everyone congratulates Hazel.

"Hey Alexis." Fiver says as he starts hoping by Alexis.

"Yes Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"Thanks for not leaving me." Fiver says.

"Well I'm your mate now. Your stuck with me no matter what." Alexis says causing Fiver to laugh slightly and smile.


	13. A tale of a Mouse

"Good morning Fiver." Alexis says as she wakes up beside Fiver and wakes him up in the process.

"You love waking me up don't you?" Fiver as as he chuckles.

"Maybe I do but I love waking up to seeing my mate happy and alive." Alexis says as she gently licks Fiver on his cheek causing him to blush.

"Don't worry nothing will happen to me. Well since you woke me up do you wanna go outside?" Fiver asks as he gets up and stretches.

"I'd love that." Alexis says as she gets up.

"Come on then." Fiver says as Alexis follows him out to where the others are.

"Good morning little brother. I see you two are finally up." Hazel says seeing Alexis and Fiver.

"Good morning hazel. I would still be asleep but my beautiful mate decided to be a early bird and woke me up this morning." Fiver says causing a slight chuckle from Alexis.

"Cute aren't they Fiver." Alexis says as she and Fiver play a little bit with Hazel and Primrose's kits.

"Yes they are. Alexis I don't mean right now but.. what would you think about the two of us becoming parents?" Fiver asks causing Alexis to look at him.

"I would love that Fiver but let's wait for a bit we've only been mates for a few days now. Besides I want to have a place ready for the kits before I have any. Wolves do like to try and prepare ahead of time before having little ones." Alexis says.

"Yes. I suppose your right. Alright then. We'll wait a little while longer." Fiver says as he nuzzles Alexis as they listen to Bigwig talk about his experiences as a kit and his first taste of a carrot.

"What do you say we visit the farm Hazel!?" Bigwig asks.

"Our first day of peace and quiet and you've got your mind set on adventure." Hazel says.

"That's Bigwig for you." Alexis says.

"Bigwig's never been one for quiet reflection." Fiver says as he pets one of the little baby kits.

"Reflections for mill ponds hah! This time of year Brussels sprouts are at their peak. Be a shame to waste it all on man wouldn't you say." Bigwig says.

"What about Duster. He's not the sort of dog who will let us wander into the garden and help ourselves would he?" Hazel asks.

"Hey hey don't forget stinking cat lives there too. Kehaar got better idea. Kehaar get big water food for baby chicks! You'll see!" Kehaar says as he flies off.

"All this talk of raiding reminds me of the story of El-ahrairah and Rowsby Woof." Dandelion says as he then tells the story to everyone as they all listen until he is finished( didn't feel like typing out his story this time go to the wiki for it).

"Well told Dandelion." Fiver says.

"Uncle Bigwig what's flay-rah?" One of the kits asks.

"It's lettuce, turnips, carrots, and other tender morsels man grows for himself. You see appalling ignorance. Breaks my heart it does." Bigwig says looking at Primrose and Hazel.

"Come on now Silfay's over. Time to go in." Primrose says as her little ones follow her.

"If there's anything I've learned as captain of owlsa it's that flay-rah waits for no rabbit. Who's coming?" Bigwig asks.

"Well? Ready for a bit of adventure?" Hazel asks.

"If that's what it takes to get some carrots I suppose so." Fiver says as he and Alexis hop over to Hazel.

"You see. That's the trouble with your stories. Suddenly everyone wants to be El-ahrairah!" Hawkbit growls looking at Dandelion.

"Especially Bigwig." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Hawkbit, Bigwig, and Fiver head toward the farm.

*Timeskip*

"So who gets to be the fairy bog dog?" Hawkbit ask as they arrive at the farm.

"I'll have a go. Oh duster it's me your fairy dog." Bigwig says as he then makes his voice high pitched trying to sound like a female.

"Bog dog." Hawkbit says.

"Would you rather do this?" Bigwig asks looking at Hawkbit.

"No no carry on." Hawkbit says.

"You there. Dog." Bigwig says.

"I don't think our furry friend wants to come out and play Bigwig." Alexis says as bigwig attempts to get the dog's attention.

"He's not cooperating at all." Bigwig says.

"It occurs to me this dog isn't as smart as Rowsby Woof. He can't understand us." Hazel says.

"Which makes fooling him a bit tricky." Fiver says.

"And tricking him a bit foolish." Hawkbit says.

"I wonder why dogs can talk in the El-ahrairah but not in real life." Fiver says looking at Alexis.

"Maybe some dogs just can speak." Alexis says.

"Maybe long ago they could talk. Maybe they gave up all things dog to stay by the half and serve man." Hazel says.

"That's something I'll never understand is why any animal would wanna serve man." Alexis says.

"Sad really." Bigwig says as a hrududu( a truck) goes by showing the man is leaving.

"Looks like this is our chance. Man is leaving. Follow me." Alexis says as everyone follows her to a red wheel barrel.

"I've got it." Bigwig says as he wags his tail.

"Uh oh. Bigwig's about to suggest something daring." Fiver says.

"Oh dear." Hawkbit says timidly.

"Not good." Alexis says.

"No listen. It's dead simple. I let him see me. get him barking mad. He comes after me right under the fence." Bigwig says.

"And then he chases us all over the countryside. Dead simple alright." Hawkbit says sarcastically.

"We'll hide until he wanders off then in we go." Bigwig says.

"I don't know Bigwig." Hazel says as Bigwig starts trying to get the dogs attention only managing to get the dog to see him and run over to the fence barking as Alexis and the others come out from hiding behind the wheel barrel.

"Now danding. What a combination." Hawkbit says joking as the dog tries to jump over the fence but fails.

"It must be dreadful to be so thick." Fiver says.

"I wonder why man likes them." Hawkbit says.

"Dig. Like this. Dig under the fence." Hazel says trying to get the dog to dig but with no luck.

"What was that? Cat!" Alexis shouts as she hears something break and then sees the cat heading toward them.

"Back to the brambles!" Bigwig says as they then run to the brambles away from the cat.

"Where's Fiver?" Alexis asks as they don't see Fiver before looking and seeing Fiver getting chased by the cat before it runs him to the wheel barrow as he then gets trapped under the wheel barrow being momentarily safe from the cat.

"Oh Frith above." Hazel says as the cat then starts trying to claw her way to Fiver under the wheel barrel.

"This is a bit of a pickle." Bigwig says.

"Hazel we have to do something." Alexis says in fear of losing Fiver.

"We will Alexis." Hazel says trying to reassure Alexis.

"El-ahrairah would be very proud of this escapade. Oh well done you brilliant fellows he'd say." Hawkbit says.

"That's enough Hawkbit! We've got to get Fiver out of there." Hazel says as they then hear rustling from the bushes and see Hannah come out.

"Are you rabbits moonstruck!? Cats and dogs are everywhere and you come for carrots!" Hannah says.

"It's not as if we meant for this to happen." Hazel says.

"Fiver's trapped like a mouse. Now what you gonna do?" Hannah asks.

"Well I've got a vague idea. But we have to let Fiver know what we're up to." Hazel says.

"I hope your not asking for volunteers." Hawkbit says.

"Once Bigwig and I get to the other side of the garden. It's up to you Hawkbit and Alexis to divert the cat." Hazel says looking at Alexis and Hawkbit.

"Nothing fancy now. Straight in straight out." Bigwig says.

"Well I hadn't planned on playing bobstones with her." Hawkbit says.

"Remember Hannah's counting on you." Hazel says reminding Alexis and Hawkbit.

"Fine. Let's get on with it." Hawkbit says.

"Please get him out of there safely Hazel." Alexis says.

"We will Alexis don't worry." Hazel says.

"You sure your up for this Hannah?" Hazel asks.

"How else are you gonna get word to Fiver? Call him on ringing box?" Hannah asks.

"What's a ringing box?" Hazel asks.

"Ugh. Rabbits. Know nothing." Hannah says as she gets going.

"Now Bigwig." Hazel says as Bigwig gets going.

"Go." Hazel says as Alexis and Hawkbit hop over to the cat head butting it sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Get moving Hawkbit!" Alexis shouts as the cat turns around and sees her and Hawkbit and they then run back to meet up with Hazel where Bigwig is digging getting away from the cat as Hannah gets under the wheel barrow with Fiver.

"Well done you two." Hazel says.

"I seem to have a talent for cat bumping and Bigwig certainly has a talent for digging. Your almost as good as a doe oh captain of owlsa." Hawkbit says.

"Watch I don't come up there and show you how good I am mate." Bigwig says as he throws dirt out of the hole and hits Hawkbit in the face causing Alexis to laugh.

"We might make El-ahrairah proud of us yet." Hazel says looking towards where Fiver is trapped.

"Assuming cats and dogs keep behaving like cats and dogs." Hawkbit says as bigwig manages to dig all the way into the garden and starts bringing flay-rah over to the fence sticking it through the fence as Alexis and Hazel grab it.

"Run Fiver!" Bigwig yells as he sees Fiver and Hannah running through the garden from the dog. Bigwig then follows Hannah and Fiver down a hole as they get away from the dog as it then head butts the fence where Alexis, Hazel, and Hawkbit are.

"Oh Fiver thank goodness." Alexis says as Fiver comes out of the hole as she then nuzzles him in relieve.

"Right then let's not hang about. Everyone grab a carrot." Bigwig says as they all grab a carrot and run into the brambles.

"Next time I get an urge for carrots I'll talk myself out of it." Fiver says as he pants.

"And the next time we get chased I'm staying beside you." Alexis says.

"Oh come on you two. Life gets dull without a little terror doesn't it." Bigwig says.

"Not lately." Fiver says as he nuzzles Alexis.

"By Frith I think he's finally got it." Hazel says as they see the dog finally digging.

"Every dog has his day." Bigwig says as the dog comes through the hole under the wheel barrel and starts chasing the cat as everyone laughs watching the cat get chased by the dog. 

*Timeskip*

"And then that dog runs up from the earth like some monster mole sent by the black rabbit of Inle." Bigwig says as everyone is eating on a carrot now back home.

"He gave the cat quite a turn." Fiver says.

"Now cat knows how mouse feels." Hannah says while holding a carrot.

"Yes indeed. More fun than bobstones. Let's do it again aye Hazel." Bigwig says.

"Let's finish these carrots first shall we Bigwig." Hazel says as primrose looks at her little ones eating a carrot.

"Bigwig if you were raiding gardens at their age how ever did you get to be your age?" Primrose asks.

"He's pure of heart." Hawkbit says as they hear a noise of someone spitting something out and they see Kehaar flying above them with something in his mouth before he flies down and places a fish in front of the little ones.

"There best food of all. Makes baby chicks into big strong gulls. Try is good." Kehaar says.

"I don't think they want it Kehaar." Alexis says seeing the little ones look at the fish before going back to eating their carrot.

"Ok fine. Kehaar try." Kehaar says as he tosses the fish up and eats it in one bite.

"Ew." Alexis says grossed out seeing Kehaar eat the fish not really liking fish herself.

"Yes very good." Kehaar says as everyone laughs.


	14. Lost

"Bob stone guess is one." Pipkin says he is playing bob stones with Dandelion while everyone but Hawkbit is watching.

"Oh hard luck Pipkin." Dandelion says as he lifts his paws to reveal two stones.

"Better luck next time kid." Alexis says as Pipkin looks at her.

"Well dandelion. You've got the making of a bobstones champion." Blackberry says as she looks at Dandelion.

"He's only played us. And we're not that much good." Pipkin says as he looks at Blackberry.

"I'll take on all comers. Dandelion the first bob stone champion of Watership down. Has quite a nice ring doesn't it?" Dandelion asks as he thinks about it.

"You haven't played me yet chum." Bigwig says.

"Set em up Bigwig. I'll take you apart." Dandelion says as he playful hits Bigwig with his paws before Bigwig hits him back making him jump back.

"Tell you what. After owlsa exercises we'll organize a official competition and settle this. What do you say Hazel? Hazel?" Bigwig asks before he notices Alexis and Hazel go over with Primrose over to Hawkbit who is crouched down and coughing.

"Hawkbit. Are you alright?" Hazel asks.

"Of course why do you ask?" Hawkbit asks as he looks away from hazel before hopping over to the others.

"Hawkbit you look as if you've sen the black rabbit of inle." Dandelion says as he looks at Hawkbit.

"The black rabbit?" Pipkin asks as the others talk among themselves.

"How did you escape?" Pipkin asks as Alexis, Hazel, and Primrose come over.

"Settle down everyone! Hawkbit hasn't seen the black rabbit. Have you Hawkbit?" Bigwig asks

"No no no no no of course not." Hawkbit says timidly as Alexis looks at him suspiciously knowing he is hiding something when he acts that way.

"Hawkbit your covered in dust." Fiver says seeing Hawkbit is covered in dust.

"So I am. Well a little dust never hurt anyone did it?" Hawkbit says as he then shakes off the dust creating a dust cloud making the others cough from it.

"Gee thanks a lot." Alexis says as she is coughing

"Alright! Let's get hopping. Wide patrol formation! Move out!" Bigwig shouts as everyone but Alexis, Hawkbit, Fiver, and Hazel get moving.

"We'll be along in a minute Bigwig. Alright what happened down there." Hazel says as Bigwig nods and gets moving before he goes over to Hawkbit.

"Yes Hawkbit spit it out. Your acting different than normal." Alexis says.

"I discovered something..very strange." Hawkbit says while staying crouched down.

"Perhaps we should have a look." Hazel says as he and Hawkbit head for the burrow entrance.

"You two coming?" Hawkbit asks as he stops and looks at Alexis and Fiver.

"I suppose." Fiver says as he and Alexis head for the burrow

"I really hope whatever he found isn't dangerous. I'd hate for it to cause us to have to leave." Alexis says as she and Fiver stop at the entrance.

"Me too Alexis me too." Fiver says as they go into the burrow after Hawkbit and Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"I was on my way up.. when I heard.. that! It came from down here." Hawkbit says as they hear a noise before he hops down a tunnel.

"I don't like the sound of that." Fiver says.

"Your not alone on that." Alexis says as they follow Hawkbit down the tunnel.

"Um isn't this where Blackberry told us to stay out of this section?" Alexis asks as they arrive where Hawkbit is.

"She's worried about a cave in." Fiver says.

"I'd say she has a point. Look." Hawkbit says as they look where some light is coming from up out of the ground with a rushing wind sound.

"It's deep." Hazel says as he and Hawkbit go over to the hole looking down.

"Can we please go back now? I got a very bad feeling about this." Alexis says as she and Fiver hop over to the hole as wind blows up the hole at them.

"Oh my." Fiver says as they all see a giant black rabbit on the wall of the tunnel before the ground crumbles beneath them as they all then fall into the hole as the tunnel caves in on them.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver! Hawkbit! Alexis! Are you alright!?" Hazel asks as he coughs while Alexis and the others get up coughing.

"Of course." Hawkbit says as he coughs.

"I think so." Alexis says as she is coughing.

"I'm alright. Where are we Hazel?" Fiver asks.

"Lovely. Looks like it caved in after we fell." Alexis says as she looks at where they fell in from.

"It looks like we've fallen into a cavern below the warren." Hazel says as he looks around.

"I don't see anyway back up." Hawkbit says as he looks around.

"Your right.. the ruble would just keep falling in on us. It might take days to dig through that." Hazel says.

"What are we gonna do?" Fiver asks as he looks at Hazel.

"Find another way out obviously." Hawkbit says coldly as he looks at fiver receiving a glare from Alexis hitting to stop his attitude.

"I think it's better if we stay we're we are. Once bigwig see we're missing he'll get us out." Hazel says.

"You just said it might take days to dig through that mess." Hawkbit says.

"Blackberry's a good digger. Maybe it won't take that long." Fiver says.

"Fiver's right we can't assume the worst yet." Alexis says.

"Look the abandoned burrow it's the last place they'll look. I say we get moving." Hawkbit says as he then starts to hop off.

"I don't think that's wise Hawkbit." Hazel says as Hawkbit stops.

"Fine." Hawkbit says as he gives in and lowers his head.

"It's cold Hazel." Fiver says.

"And damp." Hawkbit says.

"Here Fiver lay next to me. I'm not sure how warm I can keep you but it should help some." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form as Fiver gets over closer to her as she wraps her tail around him in attempt to keep him warm.

"I'll bet there's nothing to eat down here.. but us. Remember that weasel Hawkbit?" Fiver asks.

"Course I remember. That doesn't mean he's here." Hawkbit says.

"But he must of ended up down here when we blocked him in that rock runnel." Fiver says.

"Fine. So this is where he ended up." Hawkbit says.

"Most probably he'd eat me on the spot and take your three back for a family feast. I don't like to think about it." Fiver says worriedly.

"Then stop talking about it." Hawkbit says.

"Yes Fiver please don't say anymore I may be a wolf but even thinking of what that thing might do to one of you worries me." Alexis says.

"Sorry. Maybe we should look for another way out Hazel." Fiver says as he looks at Hazel.

"The other's will find us. don't worry." Hazel says as he looks at Fiver.

"If Hazel says we wait we wait and what happens happens." Hawkbit says.

*Timeskip*

"You know there's fresh air coming from somewhere. There must be a way out." Hazel says as Alexis is drinking water from one of the tiny water puddles in the cave before sniffing the air.

"I smell it too." Alexis says as she shifts to rabbit form going over to the others.

"That's what I've been saying all along." Hawkbit says.

"Which way Hazel?" Fiver asks seeing different tunnels.

"What difference does it make! Just as long as we're moving!" Hawkbit says impatiently.

"Simple Hawkbit we don't want to end up lost or in a worse situation than what we are already in." Alexis says.

"Alexis has a point. Let's try this tunnel here." Hazel says as he sniffs the air before everyone follows him down a tunnel.

*Timeskip*

"Keep moving Fiver." Hawkbit says as they are hopping down a tunnel.

"I am moving." Fiver says.

"Alright now settle down." Alexis says tired of listening to Hawkbit act like a child until they all stop with hazel.

"I can smell fresh air just up ahead." Hazel says as he sniffs before Fiver starts having a vision.

"A black space below swallows any who go. Hazel stop." Fiver says.

"What's the matter?" Hazel asks sounding a bit impatient.

"You heard him. There's a way out ahead." Hawkbit says as he then pushes Fiver off a ledge as Alexis and Hazel then grab him pulling him back up with them.

"Hawkbit. You almost knocked me in." Fiver says as Alexis then nuzzles him grateful he is unharmed before glaring at Hawkbit angrily.

"But there's a way out! You said there was!" Hawkbit shouts.

"Alright enough Hawkbit! Control yourself! This isn't the place to lose your head." Alexis says angrily making Hawkbit give her a nasty look.

"I'm sorry Hawkbit. We have to go back." Hazel says.

"All this way. We come all this way... for nothing." Hawkbit says sadly before turning around and going back shortly after being followed by the others.

"Hawkbit slow down!" Hazel shouts as they get back where they started and see Hawkbit running ahead up a rocky path.

"Look out!" Alexis shouts seeing a boulder rolling at them as she pushes herself, Hazel, and Fiver out of the way.

"What's the matter with him?" Fiver asks.

"He's frightened. And I've let him down." Hazel says looking where Hawkbit went.

"Hazel you've always taken us through trouble before. I know you'll do it again." Fiver says as he and Alexis hop over to Hazel.

"Come on you two. We can't lose him." Hazel says as they run to catch up with Hawkbit.

*Timeskip*

"We're lost. We'll never get out. No one will ever know what happened to us." Hawkbit says scaredly after he crashes into some crystal and crouches down shaking.

"Right I've had enough of your moaning. On your feet and get moving." Hazel says.

"Hazel. Go on Hazel and take Alexis with you. Hawbit and I will be right with you." Fiver says as Alexis then reluctantly follows Hazel with Fiver talks with Hawkbit. The four then later get going after Fiver has talked with Hawkbit calming him down some.

*Timeskip*

"Frith hides beauty in the strangest places. And we might be the first ever to see it." Fiver says as they come across a beautiful cavern with a running river.

"Frith wouldn't make all this just for us would he?" Hawkbit asks as they look around.

"He made the rest of the world for us didn't he?" Fiver asks.

"If we were meant to see this than he must want us to tell about it so that means we have to get out." Hawkbit says as they keep moving following Hazel.

"That's better Hawkbit." Alexis says.

"Now your starting to believe." Fiver says as they stop when Hazel stops.

"I can smell a river, weeds, waterlily's, and they can't grow in here without sunlight!" Hazel says excitedly.

"What are we waiting for then." Alexis says excited to finally be close to getting out.

"The outside." Hawkbit says as he inhales deeply as they keep going following Hazel to a river with a tunnel exit.

"Daylight we're almost out. Wait here." Hazel says.

"Let's all go together." Fiver says with a smile.

"No the stream might run over a waterfall or into the rapids. It'd be silly to come all this way to get killed." Hazel says.

"I'll go. the warren can't afford to lose you Hazel and Alexis can't afford to lose you Fiver." Hawkbit says as he jumps into the water

"Now hang on." Hazel says.

"You got us this far hazel as usual. Let me try being brave for once." Hawkbit says.

"Come on Hawkbit. I've seen you charge a cat." Fiver says.

"Yes Hawkbit your not giving yourself enough credit." Alexis says.

"Oh cats are easy. Facing the unknown that's the trick." Hawkbit says as he swims down the water before coming back with Bigwig who was running from an Efrafa patrol.

"They're moving on." Bigwig says hearing them leave.

"We'll wait here till dark then make our way home." Hazel says.

"What is this place? How'd you manage to get here?" Bigwig asks.

"We just had to believe hard enough." Hawkbit says.

*Timeskip*

"Where is everyone?" Hazel asks after getting back home after waiting till dark as they go in the burrow with Kehaar not seeing the others.

"There!" Alexis says hearing their voices and follow them to where they fell in at.

"Primrose! Blackberry! We're here!" Hazel says as they see the others through a hole in the ground.

"What are you doing up there? We're down here rescuing you." Dandelion says.

*Timeskip*

"Come on Dandelion. Get this right and you win." Pipkin says as Dandelion is playing bobstones with Bigwig like they planned.

"You know not long ago we were alone and terrified down here and now it's full of life. Part of our warren." Fiver says.

"It's a beautiful addition too." Alexis says.

"And we got a secret way to the heart of Efrafa. Funny how things turn out." Hazel says.

"Bob stone guess is.. one." Dandelion says as Bigwig lifts his paws to reveal one stone.

"So we have a new champion." Bigwig says as everyone cheers for Dandelion.


	15. Night alone

One day as Alexis stayed back at the warren to keep watch on things while everyone else went to get flayrah.

"Hey Alexis." A voice says revealing to be Fiver entering the part of the burrow Alexis is laying down in.

"Oh hey Fiver. I thought you went with the others." Alexis says shifting to rabbit form as she gets up and nuzzles Fiver.

"Actually there's something I was wondering about." Fiver says.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"I've been thinking about Hazel and Primrose." Fiver says.

"What about them?" Alexis asks.

"I was thinking about how they're parents now. I was thinking about how nice it would be to be a father too. I was thinking maybe we could have children of our own if your ok with it." Fiver says.

"Are you sure Fiver I have no idea what the kids would even be. I don't know if they'll have my abilities or not. Be part wolf or not or even be completely wolf. I don't know even know how many kids I'll have where I'm part wolf. Are you sure Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"Yes. I want to have my children with you. I don't care what they are or what they look like. They'll be my kids I will love them no matter what just as I love their beautiful mother no matter what." Fiver says.

"If your certain Fiver. Let's do it. I want to have your children." Alexis says as Fiver then begins gently licking and grooming Alexis on her neck while using his paw to push Alexis down onto her side.

"Am I hurting you any at all?" Fiver asks.

"No. It feels really good." Alexis says before she gets an idea and uses her paw to push Fiver down onto his back.

"W-what are you doing?" Fiver asks.

"I'm showing you a little love in the way of a wolf." Alexis says as she starts gently licking and nuzzling Fiver's neck and chest as she gently bites and keeps going lower and lower gently teasing Fiver making him moan from Alexis teasing him as she goes near his member never once touching it.

"Alexis please enough teasing." Fiver says as Alexis still continues teasing him.

"Hmm?" Alexis asks looking up at Fiver slightly smiling at Fiver seeing him moan at her touch.

"Alexis please." Fiver says.

"Alright." Alexis says slightly laughing as she stops the teasing only for Fiver to get up and push her down into a crouching position. Once Alexis gets the idea to stay down as starts biting a bit roughly on her shoulders and neck she then feels him bite down into her shoulder marking her as his doe.

"Alexis I'm about to push in are you ready?" Fiver asks as he positions himself. Alexis nods as she then feels Fiver push himself in making Alexis close her eyes at the feeling not being used to it. Once Fiver is completely in he then waits on Alexis so she can adjust to him.

"O-okay Fiver you can move." Alexis says as she then feels Fiver slowing pushing himself in and out slowly gaining speed as he tries to be gentle with Alexis.

"F-faster Fiver." Alexis says as she moans.

"A-re you sure? I dont wanna hurt you." Fiver says.

"Its ok Fiver please just do it." Alexis says getting a little impatient at how gentle Fiver is being with her. Fiver then nods hearing the impatience in Alexis's tone as he then starts picking up more speed and force as he pistons in and out of Alexis at an inhuman speed. Soon after a while Fiver then spills himself into Alexis as she follows after him not long after. Fiver then pulls himself out panting as he lays down beside Alexis.

"I didnt hurt you did I? I hope I wasn't too rough with you." Fiver says.

"Fiver you could never hurt me. Besides you could never do anything to me that hasn't already been done." Alexis says gently nuzzling Fiver's neck as she moved closer to him.

"I know. I'm truly sorry about what has happened to you in the past. I won't ever let anything happen to you. I love you Alexis." Fiver says.

"I know you won't Fiver. I Love you too Fiver." Alexis says as she lays next to Fiver falling asleep beside him.


	16. Friend and Enemy

"It just doesn't get much better than this now does it?" Dandelion asks as he and Hawkbit are eating grass while Alexis, Fiver, and Bigwig are laying on the grass.

"Now we could be munching carrots." Hawkbit says.

"Brilliant weather, not hawk or a fox in site. Days like this don't come on everyday." Dandelion says.

"And its bliss when they do." Alexis says as she is laying next to Fiver.

"Shh." Hawkbit says as he shushes Alexis.

"That's your trouble Hawkbit. You can't the simple beauty-" Dandelion then gets cut off by Hawkbit.

"Efrafa patrol." Hawkbit says as everyone gets up and hides in the weeds as they watch the Efrafa patrol.

"Let's go quietly now." Bigwig says as they sneak back to Watership down and into the burrow.

*Timeskip*

"Wounwort's wide patrols are getting closer all the time." Fiver says while everyone gathered in the burrow.

"If the wind had shifted they would have been onto us." Hawkbit says.

"It's getting to the point it's not safe to go outside! We've got to do something Hazel. We can't just sit up here hoping the Efrafans wont find us." Bigwig says.

"Your right. We need to take more direct action." Hazel says as the others cheered happy about doing something.

"Alright then! Some raids maybe? Maybe the old surprise attack might make them back up a bit." Bigwig says.

"Woundwort and his owlsa are bigger and stronger than us." Hazel says.

"Though there not looking their best. I get the feeling Woundworts driving them too hard." Fiver says as Alexis nods in agreement with him.

"Fiver's right Hazel. Their not how would you say running at top speed these days." Dandelion says.

"But still they out number us." Hazel says.

"What's the plan then?" Bigwig asks.

"We must learn from El-ahrairah." Hazel says.

"Oh you mean using trickery and cunning. Alright out with it." Bigwig says as he figures out what Hazel means.

"We lay false trails and set clues to lead the Efrafa's scouts away from us. It'll mean a lot of work." Hazel says.

"Doesn't it always." Dandelion says as he smiled and scratched his ear.

"Hazel if you like I can set up some old deceit traps I was taught by my old adopted family. We used them a lot to keep outsiders out of the territory without harming anyone." Alexis says.

"That could help. Yes Alexis go ahead and do that while everyone else gets to work." Hazel says as they all get to work.

*Timeskip*

"Some work that is." Dandelion says as he, Alexis, Fiver, Hawkbit, Bigwig, and Hazel meet up at a pond after making their trails.

"I hope the Efrafas appreciate all the trouble it takes to lead them in circles." Hawkbit says as they hear Efrafans and take cover and hide as they watch them at the pond from in the tall grass.

"Don't move." Hazel says as fiver accidentally disturbs a bees nest where he is hiding causing a swarm of bees to come out.

"That was close." Alexis says as they watch the patrol leave.

"Let's follow the Efrafans. We'll never know what we'll overhear." Hazel says.

"The cat becomes the mouse aye." Bigwig says.

"Exactly. And by the looks of them we could probably out run them if they did find us out." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"The wind's in our favor Hazel. We can afford to get closer." Bigwig says as he sniffs the air and they get closer to the Efrafa patrol following them.

"Wow! What is it?" Hawbit asks as they hide in some bushes upon seeing a glass building.

"It's beautiful." Fiver says as he and Alexis see the building.

"It's like the stories. Prince Rainbows Gleaming Warren." Dandelion says recalling a story.

"Fake scent about. Man." Alexis says sniffing the air.

"Let's watch ourselves." Hazel says warning everyone.

"Maybe it's time to go back." Hawkbit says.

"We'll let you know when Hawkbit." Bigwig says assuring Hawkbit as they then hear a screech from above and look up seeing a hawk.

"Elil! A hawk!" Hazel shouts as everyone then hides in the bushes and the hawk continues to circle above.

"Frith save us." Dandelion says as they watch the hawk grab Campion in the Efrafa patrol as the rest of the patrol scatter and leave as the hawk then drops Campion sending him falling through a tree and onto the ground. Alexis then goes over to the rabbit once seeing it is safe as everyone follows her.

"He's still alive." Alexis says as she sniffs the rabbit.

"Not many could survive a hawk attack." Dandelion says.

"Campion's in a class of his own." Bigwig says.

"He wont last long in the open." Hazel says.

"Fine. One less enemy to worry about." Hawkbit says.

"He's a fellow rabbit Hawkbit." Fiver says.

"Fiver's right we cant just leave him like this. Whether he is an enemy or not he is still a rabbit all the same." Alexis says glaring at Hawkbit.

"Smell that? Flay-rah. Lots of it." Dandelion says looking towards the glass building.

"Let's get him inside before the hawk comes back." Hazel says.

"He's Woundwort's captain of owlsa! He's Efrafa! He's out to destroy us Hazel!" hawkbit shouts.

"Not today he's not." Hazel says looking at Campion who is wounded and scratched all over.

"Kehaar and Alexis both became our friends and allies because we helped them." Fiver says.

"Oh Kehaar is a big silly gull and Alexis is-" Hawkbit then cuts himself off mid sentence as he looks at Alexis who is glaring at him.

"Yea you might not wanna finish that sentence Hawkbit." Alexis says glaring daggers at Hawkbit.

"Your not gonna turn around an Efrafan captain that easily." Hawkbit says.

"Maybe not but the least we can do is help him." Alexis says shifting to wolf form as she gently picks up Campion and takes him inside the glass building with the others right behind her as she gently lays Campion on the ground before shifting back to doe form.

"By Frith this is really something." Dandelion says as he looks around at the plants.

"It's another world." Fiver says.

"It is beautiful." Alexis says looking around.

"I love the smell of flayrah in the afternoon." Bigwig says.

"Oh you've gotta try this... I never tasted anything quite like it." Hawkbit says as he takes a bite from a giant leaf.

"Oh yes! This is delicious! Hazel...mmm... you got to try this." Dandelion says as he takes a bite from a leaf.

"Boys kindly don't talk with your mouths full." Alexis says slightly grossed out as she tends to Campion's wounds best she can.

"There's so much new in here. It's also strange. I don't know to be worried or not." Fiver says as he looks around.

"Eat now worry later." Hawbit says reassuring Fiver before going back to eating.

"It's going to be dark soon. You'd all better get home." Hazel says noticing the sun is going down.

"What about you?" Bigwig asks.

"I'll stay with Campion. No point in all of us getting captured if the patrols return." Hazel says.

"Hazel would you like me to stay? Just as some reinforcements just in case something happens?" Alexis asks.

"No Alexis. You should stay with Fiver. We don't need anyone else getting caught if something happens." Hazel says.

"I don't like it here Hazel. There's something alien about it all. Something else, cold, and watchful." Fiver says as Alexis hops over to him gently licking one of his ears in attempt to calm him down.

"It wont be long little brother. Only until Campion can fend himself now go." Hazel says.

"Right then you heard Hazel. Let's get a move on. Fiver's right. There is something wrong about this place. Watch yourself chum." Bigwig says as everyone all goes out the door with Alexis going last as they leave Hazel with Campion.

"Alexis wait a moment." Hazel says as Alexis stops and turns around.

"Yes Hazel?" Alexis asks.

"If something were to happen that I wouldn't return. Can I trust you to look after Fiver, Primrose, and my little ones?" Hazel asks.

"Don't worry Hazel. They'll be safe with me." Alexis says as she gets going with the others.

*Timeskip*

"Where's Hazel?" Primrose asks as she sees Alexis and the others return.

"He stayed behind to look out for Campion." Bigwig says.

"Campion? What happened?" Primrose asks.

"Um.. oh yea. A hawk got him." Dandelion says.

"He'll be alright though." Fiver says.

"Yes. Hazel is a smart rabbit he can handle himself. And Campion is a captain of owlsa he should be able to fend for himself once he is up to speed." Alexis says.

"I do hope so." Primrose says.

"You've still got a soft spot for him don't you?" Bigwig asks.

"He saved my life at Efrafa. Sometimes it seemed as though he was the only decent rabbit there." rimrose says.

"Well Hazel is saving his life. I suppose that makes you even." Bigwig says.

"I suppose it does." Primrose says.

*Timeskip*

"No!" Fiver shouts startling Alexis.

"Fiver what's wrong?" Alexis asks as she and Bigwig look at Fiver with concern.

"A bad dream. It has to be. A thing like that can't be real. It can't." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"I don't understand Fiver. Just what is it you saw in your dream?" Dandelion asks as he, Alexis, Hawkbit, Fiver, and Bigwig sit down outside the burrow.

"Yes Fiver what did you see?" Alexis asks.

"A monster. A thing from another world. Hazel and Campion don't stand a chance alone." Fiver says.

"And you think it will turn tail and run when it sees us." Hawkbit says.

"If it knows what's good for it." Bigwig says as they get going with Kehaar.

*Timeskip*

"Steady on Fiver. We'll be no good to Hazel if we're exhausted when we get there." Bigwig says as they keep going heading toward the glass building where Hazel and Campion are.

"Ugly Vervain go where we go. Got patrol with him." Kehaar says as he flies above.

"Great. Efrafans and monsters. It's not even morning yet." Hawkbit says as they soon arrive at the glass building to find the entrance closed.

"I don't see them." Fiver says as they look in the building for Hazel and Campion.

"No sign of a monster either." Bigwig says.

"Just as well." Hawkbit says.

"We'll circle the place. Hazel's in there somewhere." Bigwig says as they start circling the building.

"Hazel." Fiver says as they find Hazel and Campion trying to tear through a fabric lodged in a hole in the building.

"Help us! Hurry!" Hazel shouts.

"The monster!" Fiver shouts seeing a snake as Hazel then starts leading it away while the others help Campion try to make a way out.

"Got it!" Alexis says as she and Bigwig pull the fabric out blocking the hole.

"Come on Campion. Don't dally about." Bigwig says.

"Not without Hazel." Campion says looking back into the building. 

"Go go!" Hazel shouts as he starts running toward them. Campion and Hazel then manage to get through the hole away from the snake as they all then get away from the building.

"Did you see that? It took one look at us and turn tail." Hawkbit says.

"The cold. The birds said the slither thing didn't like the cold." Hazel says.

"Ugly Vervain coming. You hiding or fighting?" Kehaar asks as he flies above.

"We got out the truce is over." Hazel says.

"Oh I'm too tired to fight today." Campion says.

"I'm not. Whatever happened in there just remember Hazel. He's the enemy." Bigwig says.

"I asked you. Who'd save Efrafa from Woundwort? You didn't answer." Hazel says.

"You ask too many questions Hazel." Campion says as Hazel goes and hides with the others leaving once seeing Campion didn't tell Vervain they were there.


	17. Kidnapped

"Nice day out there all wet." Kehaar says coming into the burrow before shaking off water onto Alexis and Hawkbit.

"Kehaar if your gonna do that please watch who's around you." Alexis says gently shaking off water before getting onto a ledge with Fiver and laying down next to him.

"Hello Kehaar. What's the news?" Hazel asks as he hops over.

"Efrafa patrols all over. So Vervain not far away. He's still one ugly rabbit." Kehaar says.

"What happens if Woundwort finds us?" Fiver asks.

"He'll attack with everything he has. There aren't enough of us to fight him off and I don't think even Alexis could take on all of Woundwort's army. We'd be wiped out." Bigwig says as he looks at three kits playing with a stone.

"Then we have to keep thinking up tricks to throw the Efrafians off our trail." Fiver says.

"We need to do something. For the sake of the children... and our home. I refuse to lose another home and another family. I might not have been old enough when I lost my parents to fight but I refuse to let numbers stop me from fighting and protecting my family and home now." Alexis says.

"Tricks aren't enough. We need to take more direct action. What if we attacked Woundwort from the inside? If we had someone in Efrafa willing to over throw him." Hazel says.

"He'd have to be fearless. Or mad." Bigwig says.

"I don't think Campion likes what Woundwort's done to his warren." Hazel says.

"An owsla captain betray his chief?" Bigwig asks.

"Wouldn't you turn against Woundwort if you were Campion?" Hazel asks.

"I think I'd have to." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"Stay alert from Efrafian patrols and don't let anyone wander too far from the warren." Hazel says.

"With this sort of weather that wont be a problem." Dandelion says.

"Do you really think Campion will side with us Hazel?" Hawkbit asks.

"All we can do is ask. Right let's go." Hazel says as everyone heads for the caverns.

*Timeskip*

"Look how high the stream's getting." Bigwig says as they all arrive at the stream.

"All the rain i suppose." Fiver says.

"All the cold rain." Pipkin says dipping a foot into the water.

"Alexis are you sure you want to go?" Fiver asks.

"Yes I'm sure fiver I want to go." Alexis says.

"Alright I just wanted to make sure since you've been acting a bit off lately." Fiver says.

"I'll be fine Fiver." Alexis says.

"Alright then." Fiver says.

"Don't worry Fiver you'll find out soon enough why I've been acting the way I have." Alexis thinks to herself.

"Right. If we're going let's go." Bigwig says as they start swimming through the stream.

"Some adventures are more fun than others aren't they bigwig." Pipkin says.

"Well I've been on a few dryer ones." Bigwig says as they reach shore.

"Took you long enough. Kehaar ready for action." Kehaar says as they all head to under the bridge.

"Sooner or later Campion will come across the bridge. And we'll be ready." Hazel says.

"Sooner is better." Pipkin says as a drop of water hits his head. Once the group finally get rid of Campions allies when they arrive they jump Campion and pin him down.

"Settle down." Bigwig says as Campion struggles against him and hazel.

"We just want to talk Campion." Hazel says.

"Seems I have no choice." Campion says as he settles down and Hazel and Bigwig let him up as they all then head to place where they can talk.

"I want your word as an officer you wont run till you've heard us out." Hazel says.

"You have it. Unlike Bigwig's my word means something." Campion says looking at Bigwig.

"I'd watch your lip old son." Bigwig says.

"What does he mean Bigwig? You always tell the truth. Don't you?" Pipkin asks.

"Uh.. usually.. yes. He's just got a stiff neck about my spying on Efrafa." Bigwig says.

"My owsla will be looking for me. What do you have to say?" Campion asks.

"This war between our warrens is hurting all of us. It has to stop!" Hazel says.

"It will. When you've been destroyed." Campion says.

"Easier said than done mate." Bigwig says.

"Woundwort preaches hate and violence. You don't believe in him Campion I know you don't." Primrose says.

"He's my chief." Campion says.

"You've risked your life to stop his cruelty. You saved my life." Primrose says.

"And then you left. With Hazel." Campion says.

"Because Inside Efrafa without freedom or hope isn't worth living. Help us Campion. Help Efrafa." Primrose says.

"How?" Campion asks.

"Lead your owsla against Woundwort. Take command. Save your people. We'll meet you here at sunset. Give us your answer then." Hazel says as the group start to leave.

"Run like bunnies! Vervain he comes!" Kehaar shouts from above as the group then starts running for the caves.

"Stay off the sand. No tracks." Bigwig says the group make their way over to the caves and make it in without being spotted.

"Sounds like they're leaving." Alexis says as she has her ears perked towards the way out of the cave.

"Campion look so thin and sad. Things must be bad in Efrafa." Primrose says.

"Do you think he'll throw in with us?" Fiver asks.

"I hope so." Alexis says.

"Maybe if things are bad enough. Its a hard thing to betray your chief. Even if he is Woundwort." Bigwig says.

"If Vervain saw us with Campion. He may not have the chance." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"Bobstone guess is one." Bigwig says as Fiver lifts his paws revealing two stones as he and Alexis smile at Bigwig's slight frustration.

"Strange that Frith would make something so beautiful. Then hide it away under the world like this." Hazel says.

"He does it with his creatures too. Like Campion. On the outside he's hard and cold but.. underneath... he's a bit like you Hazel." Primrose says.

"Frith creates us but we make ourselves who we are." Hazel says.

"It's nearly sunset and it's still raining." Pipkin says.

"We better get to the meeting place. Primose you and Pipkin will stay here." Hazel says.

"Alexis I want you to stay here too." Fiver says.

"What? Why?" Alexis asks.

"I just want you to be away from this please. I promise I'll come back no matter what." Fiver says.

"Alright just please be careful." Alexis says as she shifts to rabbit form.

"I will." Fiver says as he gently rubs noses with Alexis.

"Come along and stay here. Fine." Pipkin says kicking some dust with his back paw.

"What if we're wrong about Campion what if it is a trap?" Primrose asks.

"That's why you three aren't coming." Hazel says as they leave.

"They'll be alright. There the smartest rabbits in the world. Except for El-ahrairah of course." Pipkin says.

*Timeskip*

"They should of been back by now." Primrose says as she and Alexis hop back and forth worrying.

"I'll go and see if there's any sign of them." Pipkin says as he then falls into the stream and starts being carried away.

"I cant touch the bottom. Primrose! Alexis!" Pipkin shouts.

"Hold on Pipkin we're coming." Primrose says as she and Alexis jump in the water after Pipkin.

"I've got you Pipkin." Alexis says as she manages to swim faster than Primrose and grabs hold of Pipkin.

"But the stream has us!" Pipkin shouts as he and Alexis get carried away by the stream. As Alexis and Pipkin make it to shore the two then get surrounded by Vervain and other Efrafa soldiers.

"Grab them!" Vervain commands as Alexis goes to fight back but gets caught before she can do anything as Pipkin then gets picked up by a soldier.

"Let us go!" Alexis shouts as she fights back.

"Oh don't worry. Such a lovely doe like you wont go to waste and neither will your friend. Bring them back to general Woundwort. He will be pleased." Vervain says as they get going.

"Pipkin stay close to me." Alexis says receiving a nod from Pipkin as she is pushed and Pipkin is carried along by Vervain and some guards as they then reach where Woundwort is and see him on a ledge.

"Your lucky captain Vervain you little ones. A young buck and delicate doe shouldn't be out by themselves." Woundwort says.

"I don't know what you want with us but we're not gonna tell you where our warren is or be some kind of slaves to you." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right we wont tell you anything. So you might as well kill us." Pipkin says.

"What sort of stories have you been hearing about me? I'd never do that your my guests." Woundwort says.

"Quite a few stories actually and if your anything like Vervain we will have nothing to do with you." Alexis says as Vervain then growls at her.

"You had best your tongue doe when speaking to the General." Vervain says as he races his paw up to strike Alexis as she gets into a fighting stance ready to attack until Woundwort stops Vervain.

"Halt! Captain Vervain to strike such a beautiful young creature would be a sentence worthy of death. I suggest you lower it." Woundwort says making Vervain gulp in fear.

"Yes sir General." Vervain says as he lowers his paw and backs a little bit away from Alexis.

"Show young Alexis and Pipkin to the best quarters and make sure they get flayrah from my private store." Woundwort says.

"Thank you General Woundwort." Pipkin says.

*Timeskip*

"Well we're not getting out of here any time soon Pipkin. They have the doors being guarded." Alexis says as she sees Pipkin looking sad as he is laying down.

"Alexis I want to go home. I'm scared here." Pipkin says as Alexis gives a sad look and hops over to him and lays down around him.

"Would you like me to sing you the song Flora my adopted mother would sing to me?" Alexis asks.

"Oh yes I would love that." Pipkin says.

"Alright then." Alexis says.

*song be played is called safe and sound by taylor swift*

 _Alexis singing_

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_

 _I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_ _  
Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_ _  
Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_

 _Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone_ _  
Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

 _You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_ _  
Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

 _Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

*song over*

"Goodnight Pipkin." Alexis says as she sees Pipkin has fallen asleep before laying her head down and sleeping curled up next to him.


	18. Prisoners of Efrafa

"General Woundwort thought you might enjoy this flay-rah young master Pipkin. And the General especially thought his future queen of Efrafa would enjoy flay-rah from his private stock." Vervain says giving Alexis and Pipkin some food before he sits and stares at Alexis.

"Pipkin why don't you go back to the burrow and wait for me there ok? Take some of the flay-rah with you please." Alexis says as she gently nudges Pipkin along while he is carrying a carrot.

"You know little doe just because your to be the future queen of Efrafa doesn't mean your in the clear." Vervain says after Pipkin has left the area they are in.

"In the clear of what exactly?" Alexis asks not taking her eyes off Vervain.

"In the clear of being sampled by oIwsa captains and it doesn't mean your kits your carrying will be safe either." Vervain says as Alexis gets fear into her eyes.

"How did you know?" Alexis asks.

"Your showing signs of being pregnant. Your eating more, sleeping more, and being winded more easily. Even your motherly instincts are kicking in due to you protecting Pipkin like you are." Vervain as Alexis growls slightly as Vervain starts getting closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Alexis growls.

"You had better learn your place around here doe!" Vervain yells at Alexis making her snap in anger.

"My place!? How dare someone the likes of you say something that to me! I am the daughter of Luna and Logan! I am the daughter of the alphas! I was not born to follow you or anyone else nor even fear you! Pipkin is my pack and the wolf must be bravd in the eyes of its pack! So hear me loud and clear you harm Pipkin or my kits and I promise it will be the last thing you ever do!" Alexis growls losing her temper with Vervain now ready to kill him but knows it might not be wise with Pipkin beinf as prisoner as well.

"You had better learn your place around here doe! Know this then. If I can't have you then if you ever manage to escape Efrafa and I ever see you again and get a hold of your kits you will wish you had never gotten pregnant with those kits! Your going to learn some respect!" Vervain shouts.

"My place!" Alexis growls lowly as Vervain jumps and pins Alexis but stops any further action as a familiar growl stops him in his tracks.

"Captain Vervain. Are you bothering your future queen?" A voice says revealing to be Woundwort

"No sir. I was merely welcoming the new queen." Vervain says as he backs away from Alexis who breaths a sigh of relief.

"Yes. You were. Now remember to keep your paws to yourself next time. Now out." Woundwort says as Vervain then leaves in a hurry.

"You know Alexis in all my years I've never seen a doe with beauty such as yours." Woundwort says as he backs Alexis up against a wall.

"What are you doing? Stay back." Alexis says as she then feels Woundwort wrap a paw around her and pull her to him.

"It's alright little one. I won't harm you. I just want to admire you." Woundwort says as he starts gently grooming on Alexis making her then thrash about trying to get loose but finds she cant before starting to go limp worried about what will happen.

"No please let me go.." Alexis says scared seeming to have gotten Woundwort's attention as he then lets her go.

"Forgive me Alexis it seems I was a bit too forward I did not mean to frighten you." Woundwort says.

"It's ok Woundwort." Alexis says.

"Good. I have to make sure all of my patrol soldiers are back. Come my dear. I'll have captain moss show you around." Woundwort says receiving a nervous nod from Alexis as she follows Woundwort.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis is in the burrow after she sent Pipkin to get some flay-rah with captain moss she notices Vervain come in with two carrots as he then places them down in front of her before advancing on her soon having her cornered in a corner.

"Vervain leave me alone. Remember what the general warned you about." Alexis says.

"What the general doesn't know wont hurt him." Vervain says.

"No! Get off me!" Alexis shouts as Vervain then jumps and pins her down and mounts her.

"Stay still you ill-mannered brat! You will stay still when mounted by a officer you half breed." Vervain says as he starts bitting at her neck and shoulders.

"I would very highly recommend you get off her before I tear your ears off Vervain." A voice says revealing to be Campion.

"Get out Campion in case you've forgotten I've got seniority over you. Leave." Vervain says.

"You did until Woundwort promoted me to be the queen's personal guard. As of this day I out rank you and I was given special permission to kill anyone including officers who harass the queen. Now get off her and get out." Campion says.

"Fine you snarky rabbit!" Vervain says as he gets off of Alexis and leaves.

"Are you alright Alexis?" Campion asks as he helps Alexis to her feet.

"Yes but please don't worry about me I can handle myself just watch over Pipkin please." Alexis says.

"Alright then. I'll have moss keep an eye out for you." Campion says as he leaves.

*Timeskip*

"Everyone has taken the herbs just like you've commanded your grace." Moss says as he hops over to Alexis, Pipkin, and Woundwort.

"Good. In a couple days rest they should be able to get back to their duties. Just don't let them over work their bodies." Alexis says.

"Yes your highness." Moss says as he leaves.

"You have a flare for command." Woundwort says.

"Oh uh I guess. I guess its where my parents were both leaders before they were killed by another wolf when I was only one season old." Alexis says sadly.

"I'm sorry. Such a beautiful young doe like yourself should never have to go through something like that. I lost my parents too all in one night my father to a human and my mother to a weasel." Woundwort says.

"I'm so sorry." Alexis says.

"Yes well it was for the both of us. Well now I cant spend all day stuff my face." Woundwort says.

"I would like to get some rest if that's alright?" Alexis asks receiving a nod from Woundwort.

"I'll have three guards at your chamber. Perhaps after you two have rested you would like to watch me exercise?" Woundwort asks.

"Oh um sure. Come along Pipkin." Alexis says as she has Pipkin follow her back to their burrow.

*Timeskip*

"Better luck next time my owlsa. Dismissed. that was my daily exercise. What did you think?" Woundwort says as defeated three of his owlsa before going over to Alexis and Pipkin.

"Your a very good fighter." Alexis says with a kind smile.

"Very impressive." Pipkin says.

"I doubt your Hazel could fight three opponents and win could he?" Wouldwort asks.

"Oh no probably not." Alexis says.

"But Hazel always thinks his way out of trouble." Pipkin says.

"Good for him. I suppose you do the same when your in a tight spot?" Woundwort asks.

"Actually I prefer to use my surroundings to my advantage. I was taught by my mother to fight sneaky and dirty but also wise. I have been trained well since birth so I'm more than a force to be reckoned with as a wolf. I can handle myself as a rabbit too but I prefer not to fight unless it's necessary." Alexis says.

"Good. A strong queen is just what Efrafa needs. Come let's take a look from the tree." Woundwort says as Alexis follows him to the tree.

"I built this place Alexis. When I came Efrafa was only a few weak and frightened rabbits. The elil were everywhere attacking and killing." Woundwort says as he begins explaining.

"That sounds horrible." Alexis says.

"It was but I changed that. I gave them discipline, order, and safety. However even with all my power I could not give them the kindness and compassion you give to them." Woundwort says.

"I just show kindness and compassion because its the right thing to do not something to give like it must be earned." Alexis says.

"Yes I suppose your right. I would like to learn such ways from you Alexis. I want you to stay here with me as my wife." Woundwort says.

"I'm sorry but I can't do either of that. My place isn't here." Alexis says.

"The buck who's the going to be the father of your kits has your heart doesn't he?" Woundwort asks with a sad tone.

"Yes. He's been the only one I've known growing up who truly had an understanding of what I came from growing up. I'm truly sorry Woundwort I wish I could make you happy." Alexis says.

"It's alright. I might have figured when Vervain told me of your incoming motherhood that the buck who brought it on might have your heart. I wish this wasn't so but it means I'll have to resort to something I hadn't wanted to do." Woundwort says.

"Perimeter secure general." Campion says as he hops over with Moss and Vervain.

"I suggest we prepare for the surrender of the enemy Sir." Vervain making Alexis's eyes shine with fear and anger as she then jumps down to where Pipkin is and stands over top of him protectively.

"What is Vervain talking about?" Alexis asks.

"It is something I had hoped we wouldn't have to do but appears we must. Hazel in exchange for yours and Pipkin's freedom has agreed to surrender his warren. Then I'll deal with the father of your unborn kits." Woundwort says.

"No I wont let you get away with this!" Alexis shouts as she then picks up Pipkin by the scruff of his neck and takes off running only for the two of them to be caught by Moss, Campion, and some other guards.

"The two of you can end the war between our warrens. You can save the lives of your friends. All you have to do is stay here queen of Efrafa. Be my wife and mother to my kits. Or reveal the location of your warren." Woundwort says as he hops off the tree.

"I wont do it." Pipkin says.

"I'm sorry Woundwort but I just can't. My heart already belongs to someone else." Alexis says.

"I'm sorry you two that it has to be this way. Take them underground." Woundwort orders. Moss and Campion then take Alexis and Pipkin underground once Moss has left and they are out of earshot Campion starts whispering to Alexis and Pipkin.

"I'm a friend. Hazel's gonna get you both out and Fiver says he'll be with you soon Alexis." Campion says.

"Thank you Campion." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Move out. Tight formation." Woundwort says as they get moving to the transfer spot.

"Pipkin whatever happens you stay close to me understand?" Alexis whispers receiving a nod from Pipkin as he then hops closer to Alexis. Once the group arrive at the transfer spot general Woundwort steps out first.

"Hold." Woundwort says stopping his owlsa before gesturing for Moss and Campion to bring Alexis and Pipkin over who both had to pick them up by the scruff of their necks since they refused to move. At the sound of squeaking and chirping hazel looked up to the sky and watched as bats, birds, and Kehaar then came down on the enemy rabbits.

"Alexis! Pipkin! Run now!" Hazel yells as Alexis then picks up Pipkin and makes a run for it just barely avoiding Woundwort as he tries to stop her. Alexis then makes it over to Fiver and Hazel as she puts Pipkin down.

"Attack!" Woundwort shouts. Woundworts owlsa then run forward only fall into holes stopping them. Woundwort then tries charging at hazel and fiver as they stand in front of Alexis and Pipkin protectively. As Woundwort tries attacking a tree then comes down onto him stopping him as Alexis and the others then go over to the fallen chief rabbit.

"The war's over general. And you lose." Bigwig says as he raises a paw to kill Woundwort but Alexis gets between them.

"Enough Bigwig." Alexis says.

"Get out of the way Alexis!" Bigwig orders.

"It's too late! run!" Hazel says seeing Woundworts owlsa are getting out of the holes as the group then run.

"Good flying brothers! I thank you!" Kehaar says waving good bye to the birds and bats once they all get to a safe spot away from the Efrafians.

"I had Woundwort dead to rights. Why did you stop me?" Bigwig asks as he and hazel hop over to Alexis.

"Because we aren't like him. Besides only someone with heart of stone kills for revenge." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right were not that way. But right now I'm just glad your safe Alexis." Fiver says as he nuzzles Alexis.

"I'm glad to be back safe as well." Alexis says.

"Come on let's head home." Hazel says receiving a nod from everyone as they get going. Later once the group get home Alexis goes down to her burrow in the warren only to followed by BlackBerry.

"Are you alright Alex? You've been acting odd since you've got back." BlackBerry says.

"Well I'll put it to you this way I'm about to have either little girls or boys." Alexis says.

"Wait your pregnant and your having them now!?" BlackBerry asks. Alexis nods.

"Hold I'm going to get Primrose to help." BlackBerry says as she leaves. A little while later BlackBerry then comes back with Primrose.

"Alright Alexis it'll be ok." Primrose says.

*Timeskip*

Soon after Alexis has had her newborns Fiver then comes into the burrow worried but the stops upon seeing five little kits next to Alexis laying down.

"They're beautiful Alexis just like their mother." Fiver says as he hops over to Alexis.

"You can get a little closer if you want Fiver they don't bite.. at least not yet. I don't know if they'll have my ability to turn into a wolf so I don't know if they'll have some of the traits a wolf puppy would." Alexis says.

"I don't care what they look like or who they take after the most. I will love them regardless. Just as I love their beautiful mother." Fiver says as he gently nuzzles Alexis.

"Well what are you gonna name them?" A voice asks revealing to be Hawkbit and the others coming in to see the new additions to the warren.

"I was kind of wanting to name three of the girls and then you name the last girl and the boy if that's ok with you Fiver." Alexis says.

"That sounds good." Fiver says.

"I was wanting to name the light brown one Tara ( link to the pic: carlene707/art/Liloc-Reference-Sheet-468259611 ), the light cream colored one Sky ( link to the pic: view/22957062/ ), and then the light brown and dark brown one Rose ( link to the pic: lycheecandysoda/art/Orchid-of-Watership-Down-307366210 )." Alexis says.

"I was wanting to name the dark grey and white one Eclipsa ( link to the pic: zadrpunk13/art/WaterShip-Down-Sona-613752501 ) and the only boy in the litter Seth ( link to the pic: goldenivory/art/Pine-OC-Watership-Down-452223441 )." Fiver says.

"Those sound like perfect names for the new additions." Hazel says.

"Congratulations lad." Bigwig says as he puts a paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"Fiver there is something I must tell you too." Alexis says giving a sad look.

"What's the matter Alexis?" Fiver asks.

"While I was in Efrafa Vervain had cornered me alone." Alexis says.

"Did Vervain hurt you!?" Fiver asks worried.

"No but..." Alexis says.

"What is it? You can tell me." Fiver says.

"He threaten to kill our kits. He threatened if I managed to get away from Efrafa that if he found me again he threaten to kill our kits." Alexis says as everyone then gasps.

"That low down rabbit. I'll tear his ears off myself for threatening kits and a mother!" Bigwig shouts.

"Don't worry Alexis. I wont let anything happen to you or our kits. I promise. Nothing will happen. I'll die before I let anything happen." Fiver says as he then gently nuzzles Alexis before laying down beside her and the kits as everyone else leaves them alone in the burrow.

"I'm scared for the safety of our little ones Fiver." Alexis says.

"Don't be like I said nothing will happen. I'll protect them and you. Now get some sleep you've had a pretty rough past couple of days." Fiver says as manages to get Alexis to sleep before he falls asleep beside her and their kits.


	19. The Roundabout

"Where did that come from?" Alexis asks as she then sees a turnip drop in front of her, Fiver, Hazel, Bigwig, and Strawberry as they are eating grass before they all look up and see Kehaar.

"Turnips by air. Kehaar's getting awfully thoughtful lately." Strawberry says as he watches Kehaar fly off.

*Timeskip*

"Whats going on now?" Alexis as she and Fiver see Bigwig hop over to Dandelion and Hawkbit as they go over to Pipkin who is eating on a turnip.

"Let's go see." Fiver says as he and Alexis go over.

"He can't leave the warren." Hazel says as he hops over.

"If he or Alexis are caught and taken back to Efrafa it'd be the end of them both." Fiver says.

"So he's having that turnip. Clear?" Bigwig asks.

"Remind me to get kidnapped by Woundwort." Hawkbit says as and Dandelion hop off. Alexis then shakes her head at the two disappointed in them picking on a young buck over a turnip.

"Don't mind them lad. We'd better get at that patrol then. Strawberry hop to it." Bigwig says as they to hop off.

"I'm coming with you." Alexis says as she starts to follow but Fiver and Hazel stop and turn to her.

"No Alexis. You should stay with our children. I don't want you getting taken back to Efrafa." Fiver says worriedly.

"Fiver I'll be fine. Besides it's not like I'll be alone." Alexis says defensively.

"Alexis he is right you need to stay here understand." Hazel says trying to reason with Alexis.

"Look you two I'm going whether you want me to or not. I wont stay back and be treated like I'm defenseless you know how I feel about that so even if you left me I would just follow." Alexis says standing her ground.

"Alright fine just please be careful." Fiver says giving in.

"I will." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"What do they want with us?" Fiver asks as they follow two rabbits hearing them say they wanna find Watership down.

"I know that smell. They're from the warren of the shining wire." Strawberry says as he sniffs the air.

"That means trouble." Alexis says.

"Let's find out how much then." Hazel says as they hop over to the rabbits.

"That's far enough." Bigwig says as the two rabbits stop and face them.

"Hickory and Marigold." Strawberry says.

"Strawberry we found you." Hickory says.

"And your Hazel! We've been searching for your warren." Marigold says.

"We want to leave Cowslip's warren. We need your help. please." Hickory says pleadingly.

*Timeskip*

"I told Hickory and Marigold they could join but they're set on starting their own warren." Hazel says as everyone gathers around hickory and marigold.

"By yourselves?" Blackberry asks.

"There are many of us at Cowslip's warren but we couldn't all leave without Cowslip noticing." Marigold says.

"We hoped you teach us how to live in the wild. Then we'd teach our friends." Hickory says.

"When we're ready we'll all leave Cowslip's warren together." Marigold says.

"It's a hard job building a warren. You'd have a lot to learn." Bigwig says.

"We don't care. We can't live in the shadow of the shining wire any longer." Marigold says.

"I don't blame you one bit. I would leave too if I was you. Visiting that place once was more than enough for my liking." Alexis says.

"It'll be nice having neighbors." Hazel says as he looks at Bigwig.

"Hmm. and allies. Two warrens against Efrafa is better than one." Bigwig says.

"What about moving them into my old warren?" Primrose asks.

"Capital idea. Shame to think of good old Redstones sitting empty." Broom says.

"It's settled then. We'll all help." Hazel says.

"Can I come with you to Redstone? I can show them how to talk to the other animals and-" Pipkin then gets cut off by Hazel.

"Sorry Pipkin. Maybe another time." Hazel says as Pipkin then sighs and hops away with Kehaar and Hannah following him.

"Ah we had grand times in Redstone. Fighting off stotes. Raiding the farm on the far side of the road. Dodging owls on moonlit nights." Broom says as he hops off.

"But it's not all fun and games." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"Welcome to Redstone warren." Hawkbit says as he, Alexis, and Dandelion arrive with Marigold and Hickory at Redstone.

"Something of a rat hole wouldn't you say?" Dandelion asks as he looks at Alexis and Hawkbit.

"It's not as splendid as Cowslip's warren. Not half the view." Hawkbit says.

"But I think you'll still like it here." Alexis says kindly with a smile.

"It's beautiful." Marigold says as she looks around.

"It's home." Hickory says as he looks at Marigold.

"Easy to please aren't they?" Dandelion says.

"Well I suppose it's better than living in a warren full of snares." Hawkbit says as Marigold goes over to the entrance to the warren and sniffs it.

"How do we get in with this in the way?" Marigold asks as she sees a spider web in the entrance.

"You really don't know much about anything do you?" Hawkbit asks going over to Marigold as Alexis shifts to wolf form going over to them.

"Here Marigold allow me. You can just as easily hop through it but I like doing it this way." Alexis says as she uses her tail to brush away the spider web.

"There you have it. First lesson in burrow cleaning. Have a go Marigold." Hawkbit says as Marigold then hops into a spider web and sits up with a spider web on her ear causing Alexis to laugh and smile.

*Timeskip*

"This is insulting to animals." Alexis thinks to herself watching Dandelion act like a fox as Kehaar tries to help a bit while Alexis and Hawkbit wait with Hickory and Marigold.

"Right. The fox has your scent. He'll get you in a minute." Hawkbit says.

"So what do you?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know there's no place to hide." Hickory says timidly.

"What about the grass?" Hawkbit asks.

"But the fox is in there. He'll track us." Marigold says as she listens to Dandelion making fox sounds.

"Not if you get in the water and get your fur wet. That will cause him to lose your scent." Alexis says as she places a paw in the river.

"We go through the water and then double back." Marigold says as she and Hickory look at each other.

"Hop to it then." Alexis says as marigold and Hickory splash in the water before Marigold hops out and into the grass but Hickory trips over a rock in the water and Dandelion then hops into the water catching him.

"Out here you don't get second chances." Hawkbit says as Hickory and Dandelion hop out of the water.

"I'll never be as fast Dandelion or as smart as Alexis." Hickory says.

"Well no of course we have more experience. But every rabbits got it in them to be an El-ahrairah." Hawkbit says as he lightly coughs get offended Hickory didn't praise him.

"Remember the owlsa saying? Who dares wins." Dandelion says.

"Um no.. we never had an owlsa." Hickory says.

"Oh boy this is gonna take a while." Alexis thinks to herself hearing they didn't have an owlsa.

"Oh. Then you don't know the story of how El-ahrairah dared roundabout?" Dandelion asks.

"We never told El-ahrairah stories. Cowslip says they're silly." Marigold says.

"Shows what he knows." Hawkbit says quietly.

"Right then make yourselves comfortable then for a story." Dandelion says as Alexis shakes her head playfully before going over to the river laying down next to water water while she listens to Dandelion tell his story.

"So El-ahrairah dared to gain wisdom and he won. What a wonderful story thank you Dandelion." Marigold says.

"Have you ever dared?" Hickory asks causing Dandelion to laugh.

"Well more than most. Once I dared to enter the cavern of a hrududu." Dandelion says.

"Oh not that one again." Hawkbit says annoyed.

"What's a rududu?" Marigold asks.

"It has a hard shell like a tortoise. Man rides around in them. Hether. Hrududus." Dandelion says.

"So what happened in the cavern?" Hickory asks.

"I saw two bright lights coming at me. The eyes of the hrududu.. The smell closer it came." Dandelion says as he grabs Marigold and Hickory's attention.

"Rabbits and their tales." Alexis thinks to herself knowing Dandelion is talking about a truck something an old friend once mentioned to her about.

"What did you do?" Marigold asks.

"I shouted stop and it did." Dandelion says as he raises a paw as he stands on his hind legs.

"You must be terrifically brave." Hickory says as Dandelion smiles.

"I did and I won. Simple as that." Dandelion says triumphantly.

"Anyone is capable of being brave Hickory but being brave and being foolish are two very different things." Alexis says as she stands up from where she was laying down.

"Right. Next lesson is eagle dodging." Dandelion says as everyone follows him.

*Timeskip*

"For rabbits who haven't learn to hide they're not bad at it." Hawkbit says as he, Alexis, and Dandelion search for Marigold and Hickory after having them sleep up above ground for a lesson but now cannot find them.

"Hickory. Marigold. Come out." Dandelion says.

"Yes it's only us. You don't have to hide." Alexis says as Kehaar lands in front of them

"Kehaar not see bunnies. Want I should go further?" Kehaar asks.

"Oh don't bother. They've probably gone back to join Cowslip and his warren of weirdos." Hawkbit says as they hear Marigold yelling their names.

"Over here. Their next lesson is running quietly." Hawkbit says as Marigold comes running over without hickory.

"It's Hickory. He's trapped in the middle of a huge man trail." Marigold says worriedly.

"Man trail?... The road!" Alexis says realizing where Hickory is trapped.

"What's he doing there?" Dandelion asks.

"You can stop the rududus. You know how. They just keep coming and coming!" Marigold says worriedly between breaths.

"Ok take it easy. Let's go see what's to be done." Hawkbit says as they follow marigold.

*Timeskip*

"Sit still crazy rabbit! Is okay!" Kehaar yells flying over as they arrive seeing Hickory running in the grass on the other side of the road.

"We've got to do something before he runs under a hrududu." Dandelion says as Kehaar lands next to them.

"We thought if we dared to do this we'd never be frightened again." Marigold says as Hawkbit looks at her.

"There's daring and then there's dum." Hawkbit says as Dandelion runs over to Hickory nearly getting hit before trying to get hickory to follow him back over but sees he is too frightened to move.

"We're a bit stuck. Any suggestions?" Dandelion asks as Alexis then runs over to them before Kehaar flies off.

*Timeskip*

"Hope they get here soon I'm a bit tired of those hrududus throwing dust at us." Alexis says as a truck goes by causing them to get a face full of dust as Kehaar flies over to them with Hannah on his back.

"Hazel's here. He'll save ya." Hannah says as she flies back over on Kehaar to hazel on the other side with Bigwig, Pipkin, and Fiver. Hazel then hops over to Alexis, Dandelion, and Hickory.

"Hickory listen to me. We'll all make a run together alright." Hazel says.

"We've got to move soon Hazel. Those hrududu give off bad smoke. It's hard to breath." Dandelion says coughing.

"Now what are they doing?" Alexis asks as she sees the others starting to hop over to them on the road as Alexis, Dandelion, and Hazel start yelling for them to stop.

"I can't watch." Hazel says as he sees a car come around the corner coming at the others.

"I can't either!" Alexis says as she covers her eyes with her front leg.

"Get him off there now!" Bigwig shouts as the car stops while Alexis, Hazel, and Dandelion get hickory and the others back over to the other side of the road safely.

"Lucky you came along Pipkin." bigwig says as he looks at Pipkin smiling.

"We faced down a hrududu." Marigold says triumphantly.

"Good for us." Fiver says sounding exhausted.

*Timeskip*

"I suppose we're not ready to live here on our own yet." Hickory says as they all are now back at Redstone.

"One step at a time. We'll get you there." bigwig says.

"Yea it's not like your gonna learn everything in one day and have it completely right." Alexis says.

"Meet us here next round moon and we'll get on with the lessons." Bigwig says.

"We better get back to Cowslip's warren. We have to tell the others what we've learned so far." Marigold says.

"Be careful and don't let Cowslip catch on. We wan't you as our neighbors." Hazel says as Hickory and Marigold start to hop off.

"They risk everything for their freedom and then worry that they're not brave enough." Alexis says as they watch Hickory and Marigold leave before heading home themselves.


	20. The Market

"For all we know there's an army of elil in this field. We should of scurted the edge." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, Hawkbit, Fiver, and Hazel are hopping through a field of tall grass.

"If there's any trouble Kehaar will give us plenty of warning." Hazel says.

"I smell something." Alexis thinks to herself smelling the air as they stop hearing a sound.

"There's something in the field with us." Bigwig says.

"Kehaar should of warned us." Hazel says wondering why Kehaar didn't warn them.

"Unfortunately he's gone." Hawkbit says not seeing Kehaar anywhere.

"Keep your ears up and go quietly." Hazel says as they get moving.

"So much for quite. Scatter." Alexis says as they see a fox and scatter. Alexis then hides in some thorn bushes with Fiver, Bigwig, and Hawkbit.

"Where's Hazel?" Fiver asks not seeing Hazel.

"Last I saw the fox was after him." Hawkbit says.

"It wouldn't of happened if that idiot gull was doing his job." Bigwig says angrily sounding more like a growl as they then hear some leaves rustling and then see Hazel come into the thorn bush with them panting.

"I gave her the slip but let's not give her another chance." Hazel says as they head for home.

"Timeskip*

"Where you go? I look but you not where you were." Kehaar says as he finds Alexis and the others hopping up the hill heading to the burrow.

"I'll tell you where we nearly were. Inside a frithing fox! Where were you!?" Hawkbit asks angrily.

"I see some gannets. Old friends from big water." Kehaar says trying to explain himself.

"So you thought you'd flounce off for a bit of a visit did you?" Bigwig asks.

"Kehaar sorry." Kehaar says sensing Alexis and the others are angry at him.

"Next time Kehaar warn us when your gonna fly off like that." Alexis says.

"We were counting on you. You let us down." hazel says disappointingly as he and the others hop off.

*Timeskip*

"Something wrong with Kehaar. He's not himself at all." Hannah says as she comes over to where Alexis is eating with Fiver and Hawkbit.

"Maybe we were a bit harsh with him." fiver says feeling a bit of guilt.

"Serves him right. Letting that fox sneak up on us." hawkbit says still angry with kehaar.

"Yes Hawkbit but we could of been a bit nicer about how we reacted." Alexis says.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'll see if I can cheer him up." Pipkin says as he hops over to Kehaar.

"Well looks like he is better." Alexis says seeing Kehaar flap his wings happily.

"I'm going with Kehaar to the big water." Pipkin says as he hops back over to Alexis and the others.

"I beg your pardon." Hazel says as he pops his head out from beside the tree.

"He's homesick for the big water and if he leaves us he'll be home sick for Watership Down. So I'm going with him." Pipkin says making it sound like it isn't a big deal.

"You can't go on your own Pipkin." Hazel says.

"Well what if everybody goes?" Pipkin asks.

"We can't go to the big water just like that!" Bigwig says.

"Why not?" Fiver asks.

"Yea it seems like an okay idea." Alexis says happily.

"Well we've heard enough about it. I wouldn't mind seeing it." Hawkbit says.

"Well... it might be fun at that." Hazel says giving in.

"Come on Bigwig. For Kehaar." Pipkin says.

"He won't be much good around here till he gets it out of his system." Fiver says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"Fine. The big water it is." Bigwig says.

"We're all going with you Kehaar." Pipkin says as Kehaar shouts happily and starts flying around.

"After all how far can it be?" Hazel asks as the group start following Kehaar.

*Timeskip*

"This way! Big water this way! We be there by next moon! Wait till you see!" Kehaar shouts happily as he perches on the stone fence.

"Did he just say by next moon?" Alexis asks as she, Fiver, and Hawkbit stop.

"By next moon? How far is it anyway?" Hawkbit asks.

"Not far." Kehaar says.

"Smell that." Dandelion says as he starts sniffing the air.

"Fresh flayrah... Come and see this." Bigwig says as he smells flayrah before finding something on the other side of the stone fence. Bigwig and the others then go through the fence and find a hrududu with some boxes filled with flayrah.

"Will you look at that!" Dandelion says as they all look at the hrududu.

"Seems a shame to let it go to waste." Hazel says.

"With a long trip ahead a little snack might be just the thing." Hawkbit says.

"Sun don't sit still in sky you know!" Kehaar shouts as he comes over.

"We're going to have a quick nibble Kehaar. Keep an eye out for trouble. There's a good chap." Bigwig says.

"And then we go to big water?" Kehaar asks.

"Yes Kehaar." Alexis says.

"Be in and out before you can say bobstones." Dandelion says happily as they go over to the hrududu hopping up into the back of it as Bigwig has Hawkbit stay outside to keep watch. As Alexis is about to start eating on some carrots she then gets bumped into by Hawkbit.

"I thought Bigwig told you-" Alexis then gets cut off as Hawkbit places his paw over her mouth.

"Hide." Hawkbit says as the group hide behind a box before seeing a dog. As the group watch the dog leave being called by the human Kehaar then lands on top of the hrududu and pokes his head in looking at the group.

"Run! Get away! Don't stay there! Hide!" Kehaar says as he then flies off leaving the group to get trapped in the hrududu by the human before they can get out.

"I think we've got ourselves into a bit of trouble here." Bigwig says as they look and see the human and his dog getting in the hrududu and driving off with the group in the back.

*Timeskip*

"Man." Bigwig says as he and Alexis smell the air once the hrududu stops.

"Lots of man." Alexis says.

"And other creatures. Many other creatures." Fiver says.

"Can't say I much like this place." Hawkbit says nervously.

"But you haven't even seen it yet." Pipkin says as the group hide as the man opens up the back of the hrududu and starts carrying boxes.

"Well now I've seen it and I still don't like it." Hawkbit says as he looks around.

"For once I agree with Hawkbit. I don't like being somewhere with this many humans." Alexis says seeing all the humans around.

"Let's be very careful. There's a lot we don't know about this place." Hazel says as they stay in the hrududu.

"Might be more accurate to say we don't know anything about it." Fiver says nervously.

"I don't see Kehaar anywhere. Do you think he'll go to the big water without us?" Pipkin asks as he looks around not seeing Kehaar.

"If he'd done that in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess." Hawkbit says angrily.

"Hey you voted to go on this little expedition Hawkbit." Bigwig says defensively.

"We'd better get away from this hrududu before that dog comes back... over there." Hazel says as everyone jumps out following him.

"Right everyone stick together." Bigwig says as everyone keeps running following after Hazel.

"Where's Dandelion and Hawkbit?" Fiver asks as they stop in a corner in the shade before not seeing Hawkbit or Dandelion.

"Blast those two. Can't they do anything I tell them?" Bigwig asks angrily.

"Come on then let's see if we can find them." Alexis says as they get hopping.

*Timeskip*

"They we're here. Owlsa rules. Go to ground and wait. I drum that into them and what do they do." Bigwig says irritatedly.

"Look. Bubbles of rainbow... It's a message from Prince Rainbow. It has to be. Don't you see? If we find where they come from we'll find Hawkbit and Dandelion." Pipkin says happily as he sees bubbles floating in the air.

"I do believe he's right." Fiver says as they get hopping.

*Timeskip*

"Prince Rainbow works in strange ways." Fiver says as they find the source of the bubbles and hide under a bench.

"We're lost in a strange place. I suppose it makes some sort of sense." Bigwig says.

"It makes perfect sense... there they are." Pipkin says seeing Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"Hawkbit, Dandelion over here." Alexis says as they come running over.

"You lot are a sight for sore eyes." Hawkbit says relieved.

"We thought we'd lost you for good." Bigwig says relieved they are not harmed.

"Prince Rainbow was watching over us." Dandelion says happily.

"Right we're all together. Now let's plan a way out of this nightmare." Hazel says as a human sits down on the bench.

"Let's get someplace safer first... there." Bigwig says seeing a flower garden.

"As close to a burrow I've seen around here. Come on." Hazel says as they all hop over and hide under the garden.

"Right we can't stay here and can't find a way out." Hazel says.

"That's a cheery summing up." Hawkbit says angrily.

"So what do we do? Hope Prince Rainbow steps in again?" Bigwig asks.

"Yes Hazel we can't wait around forever so what's your plan?" Alexis asks.

"A hrududu brought us here maybe one can take us away." Hazel says.

"I know what Captain Broom would say do that. Daring strategy old boy." Dandelion says.

"Me I'd just say it's mad." Hawkbit says annoyed.

"Who dares wins." Fiver says happily.

"Then it's settled. We find an open hrududu and trust in Frith." Hazel says.

"Now what?" Hawkbit asks as they hear a noise before seeing a hrududu headed straight for them. The hrududu then lifts the garden they were hiding under and moves it away from them leaving the group out in the open.

"I've had enough of this place!" Dandelion says scared.

"Hop it." Bigwig says as the group get hopping in attempts to avoid humans and hide in a small area with a human and a few tiny humans on the ground.

"This might not be the best place to hide." Dandelion says nervously.

"It definitely isn't." Fiver says.

"We're stuck." Bigwig says as he looks around.

"In here!" Hazel says as the group hide in some white material on a small wheel barrel.

"We're in a farm." Hazel says as they feel the barrel moving and pokes his head out to see animals.

"We know about farms. Come on you lot." Bigwig says as the group jump out and through a fence.

"Lost are you?" A female voice says revealing to be a pig with blue eyes.

"Yes we are. How did you know?" Pipkin asks as he goes over to the female pig.

"Wild rabbits on the loose in the market. Logical really." The pig says.

"We're in a dreadful fix miss uh." Hazel says.

"Call me Hyacinth. I might be a prize winner but I don't stand on ceremony." Hyacinth says kindly.

"Miss uh Hyacinth we've been out looking for a hrududu to take us out of here but.. well it's a confusing place." Hazel says as he explains their problem.

"She doesn't know what a hrududu is Hazel." Fiver says receiving a snort from Hyacinth.

"Oh don't I. Well that's rabbit for a van, a truck, and a car. And I've in all of them and airplanes and boats." Hyacinth says proudly.

"Well Kehaar's told us about boats but what's plane?" Dandelion asks.

"It flies. Oh yes highest pig get's around I'll tell you. Though I never get to go where I like." Hyacinth says sadly.

"We're on our way to the big water. Our friend Kehaar lives there." Pipkin says kindly.

"Must be wonderful to go where you want. I always wanted to wander in the high hills myself." Hyacinth says sadly.

"Then don't you?" Hazel asks.

"Because..well.. I'm sure I don't know. You mean just go like?" Hyacinth asks.

"Well why not? You look big enough to bash through this fence." Hawkbit says.

"I suppose I am... I suppose I could.. I suppose I will!" Hyacinth says happily.

"Before you. Do you suppose you could direct us to a hrududu? We really do want to get out of here." Bigwig says as he hops in front of Hyacinth.

"Of course. I might even sniff out the smell of the sea on one of them. You do want to go to the big water?" Hyacinth asks.

"That was the plan but right now anywhere will do. Is your nose really that good?" Hawkbit asks.

"A pig's nose is wonder to behold. Just as I can tell your doe friend there is a wolf shifter by her scent. Now stand back." Hyacinth says as she busts through the fence with the others following after her until they stop seeing Kehaar.

"Kehaar you found us!" Pipkin says happy to see Kehaar.

"You make enough racket with pigs a prickly mole could find you. Well we go to big water now?" Kehaar asks.

"Hyacinth was going to show us a hrududu that will take us there." Hazel says.

"What do pigs know?" Kehaar asks scoffing at Hyacinth knowing the way to the big water.

"Well that one apparently knows rather a lot." Hawkbit says.

"Look out!" Bigwig shouts as a dog heads right for them causing Kehaar to fly off and the group to scatter only to get trapped in by a blue fence.

"All those times we foxed this dog at Nuthanger farm. Now look at us." Hawkbit says as the dog snarls and barks at them.

"You'd think that retched gull would lend a wing." Bigwig says looking for Kehaar.

"He's the one that got us into this mess in the first place." Dandelion says angrily.

"I'd just like to say. It's been a joy knowing all of you." Fiver says as they hear Kehaar and see him riding on Hyacinth's back as she tackles the dog scaring him off.

"I don't know why man keeps dogs around. Pigs are ever so much smarter." Hyacinth says.

"That was a near thing. Thank you Hyacinth." Hazel says as they go over to Hyacinth and Kehaar.

"Thank the gull. I was practically gone." Hyacinth says.

"Your a fine friend in a sticky situation Kehaar." Bigwig says grateful to Kehaar.

"Right. We still have to find you a ride out of here." Hyacinth says as they go to the hrududu's listening to her talk about where she has been and how she remembers each place has it's own smell until they reach the hrududu going to the big water.

"Here we are. A bus from the sea side. On you get." Hyacinth says.

"So I'll see you at big water then?" Kehaar asks as Alexis and Hawkbit sniff the hrududu.

"That's where we said we are going Kehaar so that's where we'll go." Hazel says as Kehaar lands next to him.

"You also said how far can it be." Hawkbit says angrily.

"It's as far as it is Hawkbit. Get on." Bigwig says as everyone but Hyacinth and Kehaar get on the hrududu.

"We'd have been in a sticky situation without you Hyacinth. Thank you." Hazel says.

"Yes Hyacinth thank you." Alexis says kindly.

"And I'd still be in my pen waiting to get carted off to the next fair without you." Hyacinth says happily with a smile.

"You'll like the high hills hyacinth. We do." Fiver says.

"I best be off before man finds me. Good luck rabbits." Hyacinth says as she runs off.

"The big water better be worth it... if we ever get there." Hawkbit says nervously.

"We'll get there Hawkbit. After all how far can it be." Hazel says.


	21. The Great Water

"How much longer do we have to put up with this?" Bigwig asks as they are riding in a hrududu.

"I wonder if we'll ever reach the big water." Hawkbit says scoffing in disbelieve.

"Ine thing I'll bet now roaring robscuttle never had an adventure quite like this."Dandelion says.

"Strange to think we only left Watership Down this morning and... now it's anyone's guess I suppose." Fiver says.

"O'm sure Lehaar knows. He did say he'd meet us when we got there." Pipkin says.

"I hope so Pipkin. I hope so." Hazel says.

"Fuys for now let's just enjoy the free ride." Alexis says as she lays down.

*Timeskip*

"Now's our chance." Hazel says as a man opens the hrududu.

"Right. This time nobody gets lost." Bigwig says as they hop off the hrududu quickly and get in the grass.

"Now what?" Hawkbit asks as the hrududu drives off and leaves.

"It's certainly not like anything I've ever known." Hazel says as he looks around.

"Agree with you on that. Where in frith are we?" Bigwig asks.

"I think... I think we're there." Pipkin says as they see the big water.

"By Frith.. we made it." Bigwig says surprised.

"So this is the great water." Fiver says.

"Now we look for Kehaar." Hazel says as Dandelion looks and sees all the gulls.

"Down there?" Dandelion asks.

"He might find us better up here... out in the open." Hawkbit says.

"Easy prey for elil. No we got to get moving." Bigwig says seeing the birds.

*Timeskip*

"This might be a way down." Hazel says as they follow him down a narrow rocky path.

"No sign of Kehaar and we've seen the big water. I think it's really time to head back to Watership Down now don't you think?" Hawkbit asks as he stops in front of Alexis.

"Hawkbit either you keep moving or I'll drag you along by the ears or scruff of your neck now get moving." Alexis says causing Hawkbit to get hopping.

"We'll that's an awful long way down." Hawkbit says as he sees they are up really high.

*Timeskip*

"Excuse me. We're just passing through you see." Hazel says as they stop seeing a black and white bird with an orange beak.

"Not terrifically friendly." Hawkbit says as the bird growls.

"Hazel maybe these birds know Kehaar." Alexis says.

"Good idea Alexis. We'll ask them. sorry excuse me but you wouldn't happen to know-" Hazel then gets cut off by the bird growling at him.

"Pipkin maybe you should try. Your better at talking to other creatures." Alexis says as Pipkin nods.

"I'll be right here. Just in case." Bigwig says as Pipkin hops over to the bird.

"Hello. Me Pipkin. Ask you question?" Pipkin asks.

"Keloki. I busy minding nest you see." The bird says as he introduces himself.

"Don't know any buck who'd be caught minding the youngins." Hawkbit says.

"Everybody's different I suppose.. very different." Dandelion says as he laughs nervously.

"We look for friend. Kehaar? You know him?" Pipkin asks only receiving a confused look from the bird.

"Well it was a good try anyways Pipkin." Alexis says as some gulls then come flying over attacking the bird only to get scared off by it.

"What's going on?" Bigwig asks.

"Why the gulls attacking those birds?" Pipkin asks.

"There's a lot we don't know about this place." Hazel says.

"And about seagulls it seems." Bigwig says as the ground then crumbles under Hawkbit sending him falling off the edge.

"Hawkbit!" Dandelion shouts as they run over and see he is on an ledge below them

"Are you alright!?" Hazel asks.

"Nothing's broken if that's what you mean. I really don't like it here." Hawkbit says angrily.

"Hold on Hawkbit. I'll get you off the ledge." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form jumping on ledges down to Hawkbit before picking him up and jumping back up to the others putting him down and shifting back to rabbit form.

*Thanks Alexis." Hawkbit says receiving a smile from Alexis.

*Timeskip*

"Kehaar! We're down here!" Pipkin shouts trying to get Kehaar's attention as he seems him in the air but has no luck.

"Kehaar! Over here!" Hazel shouts but has no avail.

"He's purposely ignoring us." Dandelion says irritatedly.

"Kehaar!" Fiver shouts.

"See. His seagull friends are more important." Dandelion says as they watch Kehaar fly off.

"Why you calling that gull?" Keloki asks.

"Kehaar is a friend." Hazel says.

"But gulls are enemies. Raid nest. Cause trouble." Keloki says not liking Kehaar.

"Not all gulls are the same." Alexis says defending Kehaar.

"Keloki knows gulls. None of them are good to puffins." Keloki says defending his side.

"Kehaar is different." Hazel says.

"Can we please get down from here? I really don't like being this high up." Hawkbit says.

"You help us please?" Pipkin asks.

"I show you best way down." Keloki says kindly.

"Thank you very very much." Pipkin says happily.

*Timeskip*

"Ah good to be on level ground again. Oye. What's this then." Bigwig asks as his paws sink into the ground.

"Sand. Kehaar talked about it." Pipkin says explaining about the sand.

"By Frith's paws it's hot." Dandelion says as he touches the sand with his paw.

"Let's find Kehaar and get on our way." Bigwig says.

"But what if Kehaar wants to stay for a while?" Pipkin asks.

"I can't think of a single reason anyone would wanna hang about this desolate place." Hawkbit says as he tries to stand on the hot sand.

*Timeskip*

"Careful now Pipkin." Alexis says as she sees Pipkin fall into the water and lifts him out.

"So many new smells here." Fiver says smelling the air.

"I can guarantee what some of them are.. or were." Bigwig says as he finds a dead fish.

"Peeuuu!" Dandelion shouts as he finds a dead jellyfish and covers his nose at the stench.

"It's safer if no one touches anything else. We don't know what's dangerous and what isn't... We mustn't lose track of why we're here." Hazel says.

"Kehaar." Pipkin says.

"Let's move." Bigwig says as they get going.

*Timeskip*

"Which one's Kehaar?" Pipkin asks as he looks up at the gulls.

"Kehaar's not making this easy is he?" Bigwig asks irritatedly.

"Well let's swim after him. We've come this far. Why give up now?" Hawkbit asks sarcastically.

"We live without the sarcasm Hawkbit." Hazel says.

"Are you alright Fiver?" Alexis asks hearing him coughing.

"This water's poisoned." Fiver says.

"The big water's salty. Kehaar told me." Pipkin says explaining about the water.

"More unusual things." Hazel says as he then screams and sees a grab has grabbed a hold of his leg.

"Stand still." Bigwig says laughing watching Hazel trying to shake the grab off his leg.

"We'll get him. Don't worry." Dandelion says as Hazel manages to throw the crab off and it crawls away.

"Frith in inle. What was that?" Bigwig asks.

"That was a crab. You find them near all sorts of salty waters. They aren't usually friendly and they grab hold of anything. Once they grab hold they're hard to get off. We had some back where I lived when I was a puppy." Alexis says.

"We'll have some tales to tell when we get home aye?" Dandelion asks.

"We'll that's if we ever get home."Hawkbit says.

*Timeskip*

"This way." Bigwig says as they start running seeing the gulls are dropping things down at them and take cover before seeing the gulls coming down and eating the things they dropped.

"Now there's a trick." Hazel says.

"Well I can't think what good it would do us." Bigwig says confused.

"Never know." Hazel says.

"Go on ask them. You know how to talk to these creatures." Hawkbit says as Pipkin slowly goes over to two gulls fighting over some food only to result in him getting chased back as he tries to talk to them.

"They didn't hurt you?" Hazel asks as Pipkin shakes his head no.

"Keloki's got a point about those gulls." Hawkbit says.

"This big water's got some major draw backs." Dandelion says nervously as they head back for the sand.

"Is it just me or is this water getting closer?" Alexis says as she feels the water on her paws.

"It wasn't here a while ago but that's impossible." Hazel says as he watches the water wash away some paw prints in the sand.

"But true I think." Bigwig says.

"Come on let's go." Alexis says as they run to get away from the water soon finding themselves trapped between the rocks and the water.

"Bigwig up there. Look." Hazel says as they see a giant rock.

"I think we can make it." Bigwig says as they jump onto the rock getting out of the water's reach momentarily.

*Timeskip*

"Kehaar!" Pipkin shouts as he hears Kehaar calling for them.

"Kehaar is that you?" Hazel asks.

"Kehaar!" Hawkbit shouts as Kehaar comes over and lands next to them.

"Kehaar thank Frith your here." Alexis says happy to see Kehaar.

"We're being swallowed by this poison water." Hawkbit says frightenedly.

"This happen two times I at big water. It's ok move slow." kehaar says.

"Not slow enough for my liking." Hawkbit says nervously as he looks at the water.

"Uh how does it get?" Bigwig asks.

"Uh... that far." Kehaar says pointing above them as Bigwig and Dandelion gasp seeing the water will eventually be above their heads.

"There's a ledge above it. We've got to find a way to get up to it." Hazel says as Fiver tries to jump up to the ledge but slides back down.

"I can't make it." Fiver says.

"Let me try Fiver." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and jumping up the ledge managing to grab the edge of the ledge but ends up sliding back down.

"What Kehaar?" Hazel asks seeing Kehaar is thinking of something.

"Kehaar think... don't go away. I be back." Kehaar says as he flies off.

"And just where would we go?" Hawkbit asks.

*Timeskip*

"Oh not again." Hawkbit says as he and the others get splashed by a wave of water.

"I just hope Kehaar hasn't got lost in the dark." Hazel says.

"He knows this place so well. He'll be back. I know it." Pipkin says as Kehaar comes around the corner of the rocks and lands next to Hawkbit.

"Help is on way." Kehaar says.

"Got all your gull friends together did you?" Hawkbit asks.

"Actually no... gulls are...gulls." Kehaar says sadly.

"Hey it's the puffins." Alexis says as Keloki drops a rock in front of them being followed in the action by the rest of his puffin colony.

"I'm beginning to understand. What are you waiting for?" Bigwig asks as he helps Kehaar move the rocks against the ledge so they can use them to climb up. The group then start piling anything they can find against the ledge.

"Brilliant Kehaar brilliant." Pipkin says he is the first to climb up to the ledge with no problem being followed by the others very closely avoiding a giant wave of water.

"Right. Everyone's up now." Bigwig says.

"And not a moment too soon." Hazel says relieved everyone is unharmed.

"We wait. Water will go away soon." Kehaar says as they look at the water.

"You say this water comes and goes twice a day?" Fiver asks.

"Yea. Always." Kehaar says.

"Get me back to dry land. Please." Hawkbit says pleadingly as Keloki lands behind them.

"I really don't know how to thank you Keloki." Hazel says grateful to the puffin.

"Anything Kehaar can do for puffins oh he do. Ok." Kehaar says happily.

"Too bad not more gulls are like you Kehaar. Food for you and your rabbit friends." Keloki says as one of his puffins places some fish in front of the group.

"Uh.. that's very.. kind of you... but uh.." Hazel says not quite knowing what to say.

"Thank you very much Keloki." Pipkin says as he hops over to the fish and picks one up.

"Yea... Very kind... Cheers." Bigwig says.

"Well got to get back to my family." Keloki says as he and his puffins fly off.

"Thanks again Keloki." Hazel says kindly.

"Good old Pipkin." Fiver says as Pipkin spits out the fish and Hawkbit laughs.

"Wouldn't catch me doing that... But he's not a bad soul... for a fellow who stays at home and minds the youngins." Hawkbit says as Kehaar sighs sadly looking at the fish.

"You mind?" Kehaar asks.

"Please their all yours." Hazel says as Kehaar picks up the fish and eats it in one bite grossing Hazel and Alexis out.

*Timeskip*

"It's time we went home... are you coming?" Hazel asks as they stand at the top of the cliff.

"Kehaar miss.. some.. things... But I go home too! To Watership Down!" Kehaar says happily as they all then head home.


	22. The Stand

"It looks safe enough." Hazel says as they arrive at Cowslips's warren.

"Yea that's what I though till I stuck my neck through in a snare. You lot just remember what I said." Bigwig says.

"Stay clear of the bushes or the shining wire will get you." Alexis, Fiver, Broom, Primrose, Hickory, and Marigold say in union.

"Been harping on a bit have I?" Bigwig asks sounding a bit embarrassed.

"It's Cowslip I'm worried about." Hickory says nervously.

"He can't be happy we left to set up another warren." Marigold says.

"Not easy standing up to your chief. Has to be done sometimes though. I recall a summer seasons ago now." Broom says.

"Not now Captain Broom." Primrose says getting Brooms attention.

"What? Oh. Quite right. Time and a place in all that aye?" Broom asks.

"Welcome neighbor. Greetings all. It's so nice of you to call. When the evening-" Cowslip then gets cut off by Bigwig.

"Spare us the song and dance Cowslip. We had our fill the last time we were here." Bigwig says not wanting to listen to Cowslip.

"How easily good manners are bashed aside. Hickory, Marigold, your sweet selves have been missed of late." Cowslip says as he looks at Marigold and Hickory.

"You'd best get used to it Cowslip. They're leaving for good. Fetch your friends." Hazel says.

"I must protest!" Cowslip says as he blocks Hickory and Marigold from going into the burrow.

"Shut it." Bigwig says as he tackles Cowslip away from the burrow allowing Hickory and Marigold to go in.

"Really Bigwig? No need for that sort of thing is there?" Broom asks.

"He'll be lucky if I don't kill him." Bigwig says threateningly.

"Cowslip trades the lives of his people for food from the hand of man. He's sick." Fiver says disgusted with Cowslip.

"This whole place is sick Captain Broom." Alexis says.

"Seen enough sickness in my day." Broom says

"This is everyone." Hickory says as he and Marigold start to leave off with everyone that is going with them.

"Think what you leave behind friends. The songs of Silverweed. The beauty." Cowslip says.

"We're going Cowslip." Marigold says determined to stand her ground.

"And where do you go?" Cowslip asks.

"Some place far away from this death trap. That's all you need to know." Hazel says as they leave.

*Timeskip*

"They've learned their lessons well." Fiver says as he, Alexis, and Primrose stop to watch Marigold and Hickory teaching what they know to their friends.

"They'll do well at Redstone." Primrose says as they continue on to Redstone.

*Timeskip*

"We're gonna be happy as spring lambs here at Redstone." Marigold says as they watch Broom telling Hickory a story.

"Be nice to have neighborly rabbits not trying to kill us all the time." Hannah says.

"Captain Broom and I will stay a while just to show you around." Primrose says.

"And I'll hang about just till I'm sure your securities up to scratch. Don't want the Efrafans stumbling on you." Bigwig says as Hazel looks at the sun.

"Speaking of Efrafa I'm due to check in with Campion. I'd better be off." Hazel says.

"A chief's work is never done aye? Watch yourself." Bigwig says.

"Yes Hazel be careful." Alexis says as Hazel leaves with Kehaar.

*Timeskip*

"We should get the run cleared." Bigwig says looking at a rose bush as Fiver begins to have a vision.

"Two enemies unite to spread the fight. The evil is double for twice the trouble." Fiver says as Hickory looks at him a bit worriedly.

"It's alright Hickory. He has these funny turns. Sees the future and all. What's this one mean? Hazel's not headed for trouble is he?" Bigwig asks.

"What did you see Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"No... I don't think so... but... I don't know what it means." Fiver says nervously.

"Just like all your visions. Clear as mud. Which two enemies unite?" Bigwig asks.

*Timeskip*

"Be a grand idea to bring your babies back to Redstone aye Primrose? Show them your home warren?" Broom asks as he, Alexis, Bigwig, Primrose, and Fiver look up at the night sky.

"When they're old enough Captain Broom." Primrose says happily.

"Aye have a few crickets to spin them. Do you recall that time a retched fox lead a pack of wolves right down on us? No offense Alexis." Broom says.

"None taken Captain Broom." Alexis says kindly as Fiver begins having another vision.

"Nooooo! A warning comes from the lone and the brave. The who will save us is the one we can't save." Fiver says as he moans before eventually snapping out of it as Hickory and Marigold come running over.

"What's happened?" Hickory asks.

"What is it Fiver? What did you see?" Bigwig asks.

"The black rabbit of Inle is coming for one of us." Fiver says sadly.

"Which one of us?" Primrose asks.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"Get up Alexis." Fiver says as he nudges Alexis awake hearing Bigwig.

"Fiver what is it?" Alexis asks sleepily.

"Bigwig says Woundwort is on his way! We need to go." Fiver says worriedly as he gets up.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Alexis says following Fiver quickly.

*Timeskip*

"Come on move. Move. Where's Captain Broom?" Bigwig asks as he urges the rabbits to hop through the water as Alexis, Fiver, and Campion stop.

"He was right behind us." Fiver says.

"I'll go find him." Alexis says as she starts to hop back towards Redstone but gets stopped by Campion.

"No Alexis. I wont let Woundwort take you back to Efrafa a second time." Campion says.

"I'll be fine Campion but I'm not gonna lose anyone from my pack a second time." Alexis says.

"Fine but we're going with you." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel! Captain Broom!" Alexis says relieved to see them ok.

"It's alright Woundwort's run off. Now he's Cowslip's problem." Hazel says.

"Lovely. Let's see how Woundwort fairs against the shining wires." Bigwig says smugly.

"What wires? What are you on about?" Campion asks.

"Snares. Cowslip's warren has snares all around it." Fiver says.

"Woundwort may get in but with luck he won't come out." Hannah says laughing as she sits on Bigwig's back.

"No! I've got to warn him!" Campion shouts.

"Campion are you mad!?" Bigwig asks.

"Apparently so." Alexis says as Campion takes off running.

"Stay here I'll go after him." Hazel says as he goes after Campion.

*Timeskip*

"Well what happened?" Alexis asks watching her little ones play as Fiver comes over.

"Campion was arrested. He refused to answer Woundwort." Fiver says.

"What will happen to him?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know." Fiver says.

"Well at least now we know what your vision meant." Alexis says sadly.

"Don't worry Alexis we'll free him somehow. Let's just enjoy the fact no one was harmed for now." Fiver says as he nuzzles Alexis.


	23. The Orchard

"This is adorable." Alexis thinks to herself as she watches Pipkin acting out a story for the other little ones while she, Fiver, and Kehaar watch before Primrose comes over and has the little ones go into the burrow for a nap.

"Pipkin your getting as bad as Dandelion." Primrose says as she hops off.

"Running away isn't the answer to everything." Fiver says having a slight mocking tone.

"Well it isn't! Bigwig says so and who wants to hear a story about running away?" Pipkin asks.

"Well Pipkin sometimes Bigwig needs to listen to his own advice or at least know when not to act foolish." Alexis says as Hazel and Bigwig come hopping over.

"Did you find it did you find the orchard?" Pipkin asks as he hops over to them.

"Yes we found it." Hazel says not sounding very happy.

"Not that it does us any good. There's a snarling great badger living there." Bigwig says.

"For now the orchard is off limits Pipkin." Hazel says as he and bigwig hop off.

"Ok cheer up your face Pipkin. Who wants to eat rotten old apples anyway." Kehaar says in attempt to cheer Pipkin up.

"I do and please don't offer me fish to make up for it." Pipkin says coldly.

"Ok." Kehaar says as he flies off leaving Alexis, Fiver, and Pipkin.

"That was rude Pipkin. Kehaar was only trying to cheer you up." Alexis says.

"I know Alexis. I'm sorry. Mhmm you can smell the apples from all the way up here." Pipkin says going over to where he can see the orchard from the hill.

"Nothing like that scent." Fiver says sniffing with Pipkin as Alexis looks at them.

"And they only around once every circle of seasons. Don't they Fiver?" Pipkin asks.

"And a scent doesn't fill up your stomach does it?" Fiver asks.

"Fiver you heard what Hazel said. Besides there's a badger down there." Alexis says.

"Heh. Don't we were just um dreaming about it." Fiver says.

"Uh-huh. Just don't go doing anything stupid or foolish please." Pipkin says.

"We won't Alexis we're not going." Pipkin says as Alexis looks at them both before shaking her head and hoping off to find her and Fiver's little ones.

*Timeskip*

"Hey Pipkin where have you been?" Alexis asks seeing Pipkin hopping up the hill going over to him.

"I've been out on a uh walk." Pipkin says sounding a bit sad.

"Where's Fiver last I saw him he was with you." Alexis says looking around but not seeing Fiver anywhere in site.

"Fiver wanted to be alone for a bit is all." Pipkin says trying to dodge Alexis's questions.

"Really? You two weren't anywhere near the orchard were you?" Alexis asks suspiciously.

"No." Pipkin says as he hops off.

"I wonder." Alexis says to herself looking toward the orchard.

*Timeskip*

Later as Alexis sneaks off shifting to wolf form she starts sniffing quickly finding Fiver's scent and follows it down to the orchard.

"Oh Fiver if that badger doesn't kill you I will. You knew better than this." Alexis says sniffing around and following the scent to a burrow by a tree.

"Lovely and I'm too big as a wolf to fit down that. I guess I'm going in as a rabbit." Alexis says shifting to rabbit form going down into the burrow. Shortly after a while Alexis finds fiver laying down.

"Fiver!" Alexis says seeing fiver running over to him and nuzzling him

"Alexis. How on earth did you find me down here?" Fiver asks happy to see Alexis.

"Simple I tracked you. What on earth were you thinking?" Alexis asks mad at Fiver for doing such a foolish thing.

"Honestly I don't know for once." Fiver says as a badger then comes around the corner.

"Stay behind me Fiver!" Alexis says growling at the badger while staying in front of fiver.

"Alexis no! Bark is a friend!" Fiver says as he gets between Alexis and the badger before yelping in pain.

"Your hurt Fiver. And what exactly do you mean it's a friend?" Alexis asks still glaring at the badger as she goes over to Fiver.

"Alexis this is Bark and she hasn't tried to hurt me once. She's helped me." Fiver says.

"Bark friend. Bark help." Bark says.

"Bark this is my mate Alexis. She came to find me because she got worried about me." Fiver says.

"Friends stay. Friend hurt." Bark says looking at Fiver.

"Well if Fiver's hurt I guess him going above ground isn't the most brilliant idea right now. Alright bark we'll stay for now." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"It's good. Thank you." Fiver says holding an apple.

"Yes Bark thank you." Alexis says as she is chewing on an apple.

"Bark bring you food. Take care of you. You stay here with bark." Bark says.

"My leg's feeling much better now. We should be able to get along home soon." Fiver says stretching his leg.

"You both stay here with Bark. Friends for always." Bark says.

"Friends of course yes." Fiver says.

"For always. Apple." Bark says handing Alexis and Fiver more apples as they get worried expressions on their faces.

*Timeskip*

"What are you doing Bark?" Alexis asks seeing Bark dig.

"Now we have bigger home. No need for you to go up ever. Friends understand?" Bark asks.

"How long have you been alone Bark?" Fiver asks.

"Long time. Badger clan gone. Move away. Cross into shadow land only Bark left." Bark says sadly.

"What about your friends?" Fiver asks.

"Everyone afraid of Bark. I come they run. Sometimes I hide. Listen to animals. They tell about rabbits on Watership Down. How rabbits friend to all." Bark says

"Then why didn't you come to us?" Fiver asks.

"I try. When other rabbits come for apples they see me and run. You too. Everybody run." Bark says sadly.

"We did didn't we? I'm sorry bark." Fiver says sadly.

"I am too bark." Alexis says kindly.

"Apple." Bark says offering Fiver an apple as he gulps looking at the apple.

"I'm afraid I'm a bit full." Fiver says trying to keep from having to eat the apple.

"Apple." Bark says being Persistant.

"Perhaps one more." Fiver says as he takes the apple.

*Timeskip*

"Come on now's our chance." Alexis says as she and Fiver are left alone and get hopping to find a exit but get stopped by Bark.

"We have to go Bark. You can't keep us here." Fiver says.

"Yes Bark we have to go. We have young ones that need us." Alexis says.

"Fiver and Alexis are friends. You stay." Bark says not budging.

"Friends don't make each other do things they don't want to. Friends try to understand each other." Fiver says seeming to be getting the point across to Bark.

"And you want to go? Bark understand. Only wish to see you again. You understand?" Bark asks sadly.

"Course we do. We're friends." Fiver says.

"Yea and when we visit we'll even bring our little ones for you to meet." Alexis says kindly.

"Bark like that." Bark says as Alexis and Fiver start following her until Fiver stops seeing to be in slight pain.

"You know Bark I might not be quite up to scratch yet. It might be an idea to rest a while longer." Fiver asks sounding a little weak.

"You stay?" Bark asks excitedly.

"Till morning." Fiver says.

"Fiver are you alright!?" Alexis asks hearing Fiver moan in pain from his injured leg.

"I'll be alright in a bit don't worry." Fiver says as Alexis sighs in relieve.

"Bark get you more apples." Bark says as she heads for the exit.

"Really? I've had quite enough apples." Fiver says tired of apples.

"You stay." Bark says commanding Alexis and Fiver to stay put.

"No offense to bark but I thought Bigwig was bossy." Alexis says after bark leaves through the exit.

"Oh well nothing we can do about it for now." Fiver says as Alexis starts gently licking his injured leg.

"Fiver! Alexis! Come on!" A voice says revealing to be Pipkin and primrose.

"Pipkin! Primrose! Where did you two come from?" Alexis asks.

"Wait what's going on?" Fiver asks as he and Alexis are gently pushed along outside by Primrose and Pipkin and then spot the others about to attack Bark as she covering her head with her front legs.

"Hazel no!" Fiver shouts.

"Stop Hazel!" Alexis shouts as she runs over shifting to wolf form standing over top of bark protectively.

"She didn't hurt us! Stop it! She's a friend she's our friend." Fiver says as he goes over beside Alexis and Bark.

"Bark sorry. Bark sorry she's a badger." Bark says as Alexis steps away from her shifting back to rabbit form.

"No Bark don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for." Alexis says kindly.

"It's alright bark. They won't hurt you now. We understand. We all understand." Fiver says.

"Friends understand?" Bark asks.

"Always." Fiver says kindly.

"Always." Pipkin says happily.

"Come back soon friends." Bark says as everyone leaves and heads for home after each grabbing an apple.

"Friends with a badger? Bless my tail will wonders never sieze?" Bigwig asks amazed as they all stop at the top of the hill.

"Not as long as we live on Watership Down apparently." Hawkbit says as everyone but Fiver pick up their apples and head for the burrow.

"Hey Fiver you forgot your apple." Hannah says from on Kehaar's back in the sky.

"The fact is I've had enough apples for the moment." Fiver says.

"And I'm only caring this apple to bring back to the little ones." Alexis says as they head back to the burrow.


	24. The Great Game

"You're sure you want to do this Hannah? It could be dangerous." Hazel says as they are preparing for Hannah and Kehaar to go check on Campion in Efrafa.

"Being a mouse is dangerous. If Campion's still alive in Efrafa I'll find him." Hannah says as she hops up onto Kehaar's back.

"Remember Kehaar get her as close to Efrafa as you can. Fly low and fast." Bigwig says as he hops over to Kehaar.

"Yea." Kehaar says as he flies off with Hannah.

*Timeskip*

"So if we don't do something Campion won't last till next round moon." Hannah says.

"Vervain's already tried and convicted him without a shred of proof." Fiver says worriedly.

"Rotten ugly Vervain he wants Campion dead for sure." Kehaar says.

"And that's how Woundwort repays the rabbit who saved his life at the warren shining wires?" Dandelion asks angrily.

"There must be something we can." Primrose says.

"Hazel please we have to help Campion some how." Alexis says worriedly.

"Campion knew this might happen when he agreed to spy for us." Bigwig says.

"So we just leave him there!? Thanks very much Campion sorry about you getting killed." Fiver says shocking Alexis, Primrose, Bigwig, and Hazel at his sudden out burst.

"I don't like it any better than Alexis or you Fiver but we have to face facts." Bigwig says standing his ground.

"What was it you said Fiver? Vervain's already tried and convicted him." Hazel says as Alexis and Fiver look at him.

"Have you got an idea Hazel?" Bigwig asks.

"Are we going to help him Hazel?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe. I was just thinking about the story of the trial of El-ahrairah." Hazel says as he gets an idea.

"That's when Rabscuttle accused El-ahrairah of stealing carrots. And then he went on trial before Prince rainbow." Pipkin says cheerfully.

"And El-ahrairah used his wits to make Rabscuttle look like a fool." Dandelion says.

"By the time El-ahrairah was done prince Rainbow wouldn't of believed Rabscuttle if he said the sky was blue." Fiver says happily.

"So why not do the same to Vervain?" Hazel asks as he suggests what their intent is.

"Make him look like his charging against Campion were the ravings of a moon mad dog! I like it." bigwig says.

"Pipkin we'll need help from some of the animals on the down." Hazel say as he looks at Pipkin.

"I'll get all the help we need Hazel." Pipkin says.

"When we're ready to play our trick we'll need to know where to find Vervain." hazel says as he then looks at Kehaar.

"I find ugly Vervain and stick to him like his ugly face sticks to him." Kehaar says as he flaps his wings.

"Hannah how would you like to be a hedge wizard?" Hazel asks.

"I'll do it!.. what's a hedge wizard?" Hannah asks.

*Timeskip*

"Do I really have to do this?" Hawkbit asks growling in annoyance as he sticks his paw in some mushed berries.

"Get on with it." Bigwig says as Hawkbit starts lowering his stomach into the mushed berries before Alexis, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig hop over and start to cover him in the mushed berries.

"You look like an over grown berry Hawkbit." Pipkin says as he laughs slightly in amusement.

"Ugly Vervain and his patrol just down stream Hazel." Kehaar says as he lands with Hannah.

"Right then. Let's make Vervain believe the impossible. Campion's life depends on it." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"See the log. That's where you'll make your entrance." Hazel says as he, Alexis, and Hannah see Vervain by a log as Hannah pulls a tulip flower off its stem.

"Makes me look more magical don't it?" Hannah asks as she puts the tulip on her head like a hat before the trio hop quietly over to the log going into it.

"We're all set on our end Hannah." Alexis says as she and hazel position themselves in the log.

"Vervain! Oh valiant rabbit." Hannah says.

"Who's there?" Vervain asks as Hannah seems to have gotten his attention.

"It is me. Hannah Milana the mighty hedge wizard." Hannah says as Hazel and Alexis are digging up dust to create a cloud to cover Hannah as she goes out of the log and appears in front of Vervain.

"Please don't hurt me." Vervain says.

"Behold. Hannah Milana appears to grant your secret wish." Hannah says trying to sound magical.

"Secret wish?" Vervain asks scaredly.

"You wish to capture rabbits Hazel, Bigwig, Alexis, and Fiver." Hannah says.

"Yes yes yes yes but how could you know?" Vervain asks.

"Hannah Milana knows all! I'll give them to you but you've got to believe in the magic of the hedge wizard." Hannah says.

"I will. Yes yes absolutely." Vervain says.

"And you've got to walk the enchanted trail if you dare." Hannah says as Alexis sneezes.

"What was that?" Vervain asks as he hears Alexis sneeze.

"The apprentice hedge wizard. Never mind him. Come enchanted trail awaits." Hannah says as she leaves off with Vervain following her. Hazel then sneezes causing some dust to fly up as Alexis covers her nose with her paw to not get a nose full of dust.

*Timeskip*

"Are you ready for this? Kehaar says they're coming?" Fiver says as they wait in the bushes.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Alexis says as they then watch Hannah and Hawkbit messing with Vervain as they arrive until waiting for their cue to come out. Alexis, Fiver, Bigwig, and Hazel then come hopping over as they hear Hawkbit giving them their cue and act as if they are in a trance.

"Woundwort is our master." Alexis, Fiver, Bigwig, and Hazel say in union as Vervain then laughs.

"This is astounding! Wonderful! You will follow me to Efrafa." Vervain says.

"Woundwort is our master. We follow him. Only him." Alexis, Fiver, Bigwig, and Hazel say in union.

"This is no good. Make them follow me." Vervain says complaining.

"Best I can do mate." Hawkbit says.

"Is.. is Campion a traitor to Efrafa?" Vervain asks.

"We'll only tell Woundwort." Alexis, Fiver, Bigwig, and Hazel say in union.

"He is a traitor! I knew it! I'll get Woundwort that's what I'll do. All Efrafa will honor me! Perhaps Woundwort will even give me Alexis that useless sorry excuse for a doe as my reward. I'll personally teach her to defy an officer of owlsa. Will they wait here?" Vervain asks.

"Well being under a spell and all I imagine they will." Hawkbit says.

"Your the most wonderful hedge wizard in the world! Thank you thank you thank you! I'll be back!" Vervain shouts as he runs off. The group then starts laughing after Vervain leaves.

"Did you see his face?" Bigwig asks as he is laughing.

"I'm the best hedge wizard in the world." Hannah says as she and the others continue laughing.

"Right let's clear away our tracks. We can't leave any signs at all if this is going to work." Hazel says as they get to work cleaning up their mess.

*Timeskip*

"Oh this better work. I'm gonna look like a carrot for weeks." Hawkbit says as he coughs trying to lick off the mushed berries.

"It'll come out Hawkbit give it time." Alexis says as Hawkbit gives her a dirty look while they wait up on a rock out of sight.

"It'll work Vervain's a superstitious sort." Bigwig says.

"Yes but we have to convince Woundwort that Vervain has gone mad." Hazel says.

"There all mad in Efrafa anyway." Hannah says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"Woundwort coming with Vervain! Small patrol! Campion with him!" Kehaar says as he lands on the rock.

"This just might work." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"This is too good." Alexis thinks to herself as they hide on the rock above listening to Vervain sound like a raving lunatic to Moss, Campion, and Woundwort before Woundwort relieves Vervain of his command and frees Campion returning him to an officer as Vervain is now a slave. the group then come out of hiding on the rock as the Efrafans leave.

"He must feel like a slug. Pledging loyalty to a chief while betraying him all along." Bigwig says feeling sorry for Campion.

"I'm glad I'm not traveling his trail." Hawkbit says with relieve.

"I think it's time we got Campion out of Efrafa. He should be with us now." Hazel says.

"Oh he's one of us alright. He's proved it." Bigwig says as he smiles.


	25. Winter on Watership Down PT 1

"Not a lot of food during this time of the year." Alexis says as she and Fiver are sniffing the ground before ducking as Kehaar comes flying at them hitting the ground and crashing into the tree.

"Lands like a stone doesn't he?" Hawkbit asks as he pricks his ear up.

"Nice weather huh?" Kehaar asks annoyed as some snow drops onto his head.

*Timeskip*

"Steady on Kehaar. No need to bring the outdoors indoors." Dandelion says as Kehaar shakes some snow onto him, Alexis, and Tara.

"Ok fine! You go deliver invitations then! Kehaar do like you say. Invite neighbors to feast. Vowls coming. Yuna the hedgehog coming. What's wrong with your face?.. Kehaar do something wrong?" Kehaar asks as he walks off over to Blackberry, Hazel, and Bigwig.

"You did fine but there isn't enough food. We may have to cancel the whole thing." Bigwig says as Alexis comes over while Fiver is playing with Eclipsa and Pipkin.

"No we can't do that. We can't let the warren. We'll raid the farm and bring back flayrah for everyone." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"Looks like it'll get worse before it gets better." Primrose says as she looks up at the falling snow.

"We'll be back soon I promise." Hazel says as he nuzzles Primrose.

"Alexis are you sure you won't stay behind. I'd rather you not be out in this weather." Fiver says concernedly as he gently nuzzles Alexis.

"No I want to go. I'll be ok." Alexis says as she nuzzles Fiver back.

"The weather's the least of our worries. This time of year the elil get hungry too." Bigwig says as they then hear howling in the distance causing Alexis to growl at the sound slightly.

"Right let's go." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Bigwig, Dandelion, Hawkbit, and fiver hop off as they follow Kehaar.

*Timeskip*

"Whoever heard of invite vowls and shroes to the feast of Frith anyway? It's purely a rabbit celebration." Hawkbit says as he stops hopping.

"Every animal knows when the days are getting longer." Hazel says as they stop.

"Yes Hawkbit everything has its own ways of knowing when the seasons are changing." Alexis says.

"Even the trees know. We all feel joy at the thought." Fiver says as he looks at the tree.

"And happiness shared is happiness doubled don't you think Hawkbit?" Hazel asks happily.

"Oh I suppose so. No need to get sloppy about it though." Hawkbit says grumbling as he falls to the ground.

"e should of crossed the pile on line by now shouldn't we?" Hazel asks as he looks around.

"Everything looks different in the snow. I think we're on the right track." Bigwig says as they keep moving.

*Timeskip*

"We should of seen the farm lights by now." Hazel says as they take shelter from the wind and snow.

"So we're lost then?" Dandelion asks.

"Oh that's perfect. That's just wonderful. Have a good Frith's eve everyone. It's our last." Hawkbit says as he collapses in the snow.

"There's no need to panic Hawkbit." Alexis says.

"Oh shall I leave that up to you then Alexis." Hawkbit says in a nasty tone.

"You better watch that tone Hawkbit!" Alexis says as she growls lowly at Hawkbit.

"Hey knock it off. Nobody's panicking yet." Bigwig says.

"Well let us know when it's time won't you." Hawkbit says.

"Can't very well follow our tracks back. They've gone." Bigwig says as he doesn't see any tracks in the snow.

"Maybe Kehaar can help. Kehaar! Where are you!?" Hazel asks as he calls out to Kehaar.

"Kehaar!" Bigwig shouts before everyone starts calling for Kehaar as he then crashes into the snow on the ground.

"Bad sky up there." Kehaar says.

"We seem to be a bit turned around Kehaar. Do you know where we are?" Bigwig asks.

"Kehaar never lost! No matter what weather!" Kehaar says as he gets up offended.

"Yes that's why we asked. Can you lead us back to Watership Down?" Hazel asks.

"We're giving up on the flayrah raid then?" Bigwig asks.

"We'll be lucky to make home." Hazel says.

"I lead you uh follow on ground." Kehaar says as the group starts following him.

*Timeskip*

"Don't tell me this is the short cut home?" Hawkbit asks as they come across a frozen river.

"Must be uh.. new river." Kehaar says.

"It's new to us. We're well and truly lost." Hazel says as Fiver begins having a vision.

"No way across without a loss.. a loss." Fiver says.

"Fiver what do you see?" Hazel asks as Fiver snaps out of his vision.

"Wait. everyone get ready to move! Across the river." Bigwig says as the group then spot a fox not far from them.

"No! We mustn't." Fiver says worriedly.

"It's our best chance. Fiver you first." Bigwig says as Fiver carefully slides down the snow and onto the frozen river.

"Go!" Hazel shouts as the fox spots them. The group then starts running for the other side and shortly look behind them to see Bigwig has fallen through the ice and into the freezing water in attempt to distract the fox.

"I'll get him Hazel!" Alexis says shifting to wolf form.

"Alexis be careful. I felt the ice in my bones. The water it wants one of us!" Fiver says worriedly.

"Well it won't get one of us." Alexis says as she runs over to Bigwig pulling him out of the water before turning and biting into the fox's shoulder scarring it off as it runs to get away from Alexis and the cracking ice. Alexis then goes back over to Bigwig.

"You saved my life Alexis. Thank you. Just give me a moment." Bigwig says as he is shivering.

"Not here Bigwig. We need to move now." Alexis says as she helps Bigwig over to the others on the snowy bank.

"L-Let me lay down. A-A minute's sleep is all-" Bigwig then gets cut off by Alexis.

"No Bigwig keep you can't stop." Alexis says as she gently pushes Bigwig along.

"Hazel look at him. He's exhausted. Tell Alexis to let him rest." Dandelion says.

"If Bigwig goes to sleep he won't wake up." Fiver says as he hops over to Alexis helping her push Bigwig along.

"Fiver right. Kehaar know about cold water. Bigwig got to move." Kehaar says as Dandelion and Hawkbit look at each other.

"Come on Bigwig. Quick march." Dandelion says.

"Get going lazy fat rabbit." Kehaar says as he tries to get Bigwig to move.

"We'll get you someplace warm." Hazel says as he helps Alexis and Fiver push Bigwig along.

"I-I'll g-get you all for this." Bigwig says.

"Maybe but not anytime soon." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"I've never seen a fence like this one." Fiver says as they come across a large fence.

"Neither have I." Hazel says as he looks at the fence.

"So we're not getting anymore unlost are we?" Hawkbit says as Hazel hops through a hole in the fence.

"Into the trees. We've got to find shelter for Bigwig." Hazel says.

"Come on old son. Hop to it." Hawkbit says as the group help Bigwig through the fence and into an area under a tree before huddling down around him to try and keep him warm.

"How big owlsa captain doing?" Kehaar asks as he lands near the group.

"He's a fighter Kehaar. Any luck finding out where we are?" Hazel asks.

"Kehaar stupid gull. Lost." Kehaar says.

"Anyone could get lost in this snow storm Kehaar." Hazel says.

"Kehaar got idea. Go look at stars. Stars always point the way." Kehaar says as he looks up at the night sky.

"But there are no stars." Hazel says as he doesn't see any stars in the sky.

"Always stars! High above clouds. High high! Kehaar look, then come back, and lead you home. Promise. Be back soon!" Kehaar says as he flies off.

"What's that Hazel!?" Fiver asks in alarm as he hears something in the distance.

"Stay here. I'll find out." Hazel says as he hops off. The group then later go over to Hazel hearing him call them over.

"Man just went through here." Hazel says.

"Ah ah where there's man there's food! Or maybe maybe shelter!" Dandelion says excitedly.

"Yea and where there's man there's danger." Fiver says not liking the idea of man around.

"Fiver has a point. If there's man around we have to be careful." Alexis says.

"We have to chance it for Bigwig's sake." Hazel says as Alexis looks at Bigwig.

"H-Hey d-don't go asking for trouble on my account." Bigwig says.

"We don't need you to get into trouble." Hawkbit says as he places a paw on Bigwig.

"No! We can do that all on our own!" Dandelion says.

"Following these tracks is a lot easier than plowing through the deep snow." Hawkbit says as he thumps his hind paw on the tracks.

"Then let's go." Hazel says seeing the group is on board.

"What about Kehaar? He won't know where to find us." Dandelion says.

"Kehaar can handle himself Dandelion. Right now we need to worry about Bigwig." Alexis says as they get moving.

"It'll take more than a dunk in the river to stop old Bigwig." Bigwig says as he manages to run next to Dandelion and Hawkbit.

"That's the spirit." Fiver says happily.

"Some Frith's eve this turned out to be." Hawkbit says grumpily.

"Next Frith's eve we'll be telling the story of this one." Bigwig says.

"Yes the story of Bigwig! The ice rabbit!" Dandelion says as they head towards a big human home.

*Timeskip*

"It's like the stars have come down from the sky." Fiver says seeing the human home with lights all over it.

"Then let's see if the stars are warm." Hazel says as they head closer to the human home. As the group go over they stay by an area where they can see the humans after seeing the lights are harmless and look in on the humans.

"Did you ever smell anything like it?" Dandelion asks as he smells something looking to be food inside the home.

"Never. And they got a whole pine tree in there. I wonder why." Fiver says as he sees some small humans around a tree.

"Who knows why white man does anything." Bigwig says grumpily.

"If they wanted to look at a tree you'd think they'd go stand in the woods." Hawkbit says.

"Hello. I'm buttercup. Who are you?" A voice says revealing to be a light tan female rabbit.

"I'm Hazel. These are my friends." Hazel says kindly as he hops a little closer to the rabbit.

"Aren't you cold? You look cold." Buttercup says as she sees Bigwig shivering.

"We are but we've nowhere to go." Hazel says as he looks at Bigwig.

"It's Frith's eve you know." Buttercup says as Alexis, Fiver, and Dandelion hop over to beside Hazel.

"Yes we know." Fiver says.

"Every rabbit should be in a warm burrow. Tonight of all nights. You'll stay with me. Come on." Buttercup says as she hops off.

"Maybe our luck has turned for the better." Hazel says.

"Couldn't get much worse." Hawkbit says.

"Of course it could. So stop tempting the black rabbit of Inle will you." Bigwig says angrily as the group then follow Buttercup.

*Timeskip*

"This is a funny sort of place." Hazel says as they see large green bushes all around them.

"Mmm. It must seem like that. Stay close if you don't know your way it's easy to get lost in the maze." Buttercup says as she starts to hop off.

"What's a maze?" Alexis asks.

"A place that's easy to get lost in." Buttercup says as she stops and looks at Alexis.

"Well that really clears things up." Hawkbit says annoyedly.

"Kehaar! Down here!" Hazel calls as he hears Kehaar and sees him in the sky.

"He can't hear us." Alexis says as some of the group tries calling to Kehaar.

"It's no good." Hazel says as Kehaar flies off in a different direction.

"No good? How do we find our way home without him?" Dandelion asks.

"Who are you calling to?" Buttercup asks curiously.

"A friend." Fiver says sadly.

"One we might never see again." Hawkbit says sadly.


	26. Winter on Watership Down PT 2

"Here we are... home." Buttercup says as they arrive at a tree with things all over it surrounded by bushes.

"I don't know if I like this place Hazel. It's so unnatural." Fiver says as he looks around him nervously.

"It gives me a funny feeling as well... But we've got to get Bigwig somewhere warm." Hazel says as Bigwig shivers.

"O-oh that sounds v-very nice." Bigwig says as he shivers.

"Well do you like it out here in the cold?" Buttercup asks as she pokes her head out of some bushes around the tree.

"We're just coming." Hazel says as they follow Buttercup into a burrow under the tree and find it filled with rabbits.

"I w-wouldn't mind a bit of a lie down." Bigwig says as he starts to shake before Hazel helps him stay up.

"Here we are. You can rest there. poor dear." Buttercup says as Bigwig walks over to some laid out grass and lays down.

"Hawkbit, Dandelion, huddle with him. He can use all the warmth he can get." Hazel says as Dandelion and Hawkbit lay down beside Bigwig.

"What happened?" Buttercup asks as she looks at Hazel.

"A fox came after us so we crossed a river. Bigwig fell through the ice." Hazel says sadly.

"If it wasn't for him the fox might have got us." Fiver says as Alexis nods.

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Buttercup says shocked.

"We could of done without it." Hawkbit says annoyedly.

"But why are you wandering on the mountain on Frith's eve. Don't you have a warren of your own?" Buttercup asks.

"Yes. Our home is on Watership Down. We went out looking for food but got lost in the snow in the process." Alexis says.

"Not the most successful outing we've ever had." Fiver says.

"Oh dear.. come over here." Buttercup says as she has Fiver, Hazel, and Alexis follow her over to a pile of food.

"Your welcome to take all you need. No one should go hungry on Frith's eve." Buttercup says happily.

*Timeskip*

"Feeling better Bigwig?" Fiver ask as he and Alexis see Bigwig eating a carrot.

"Lots. Snowball with ears that's all I was. Lucky we stumbled on this place aye you two?" Bigwig asks.

"Yea I suppose so." Fiver says as he starts shaking.

"Alexis, Fiver, we're going out. I want you both to stay with Bigwig." Hazel says as he comes over.

"Aye Fiver's got the tingles about something." Bigwig says as he sits up.

"What is it Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"Maybe it's just that we're so close to man here but there's danger near by. Straight path.. too close.. dart rabbit dart.. elil springs from where you start.." Fiver says as he has a vision before snapping out of it as the group looks at him.

"We'll be extra careful Fiver." Hazel says as he looks at Buttercup waiting by the warren entrance.

"Having second thoughts about Buttercup?" Bigwig asks.

"Just wondering if these rabbits aren't a little too good to be true. Stay alert we won't be long." Hazel says as he, Dandelion, and Hawkbit leave with Buttercup.

"I really don't like the feel about this place." Alexis says as she lays down looking around.

*Timeskip*

"Bigwig, Alexis they're back." Fiver whispers as Hazel and the others come over.

"Your feeling was right Fiver. These rabbits have surrender to man." Hazel whispers.

"The maze was made by man." Hawkbit whispers.

"All the flayrah comes from man." Dandelion whispers.

"There must be snares everywhere. At the sight of a man run as fast as you can." Bigwig says.

"You don't need to be owlsa to know that one and run is just what we're going to do." Hazel says.

"There is danger but not from these rabbits... not from man." Fiver says worriedly.

"Man destroyed our old warren. Nearly killed us all." Bigwig says angrily.

"I know but-" Fiver then gets cut off by Hazel.

"You were at the warren of the shining wire. Those rabbits surrendered to man. We almost lost Bigwig because of them." Hazel says angrily.

"All I know is what I see." Fiver says defending himself.

"So what's the plan Hazel?" Bigwig asks.

"We wait till there asleep. Then we take all the flayrah we can carry and head for home." Hazel says.

"Lovely plan with one small flaw." Hawkbit says.

"We don't know where home is." Dandelion says reminding Hazel that they are lost.

"We're better off lost. At least we'll be away from man." Hazel says.

"I agree with hazel on this. I want nothing to do with man." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"It's time." Hazel says as they sneak over to the pile of food each grabbing something and heading over to the warren entrance.

"Hey! What do you think your doing!?" A voice says revealing to be Buttercup and some other rabbits.

"Ho! I'll hold them till you get away." Bigwig says as he drops his carrot.

"No!" Hazel says as he and Alexis stop with Bigwig.

"For once don't argue!" Bigwig shouts as Alexis and Hazel reluctantly run.

*Timeskip*

"There's no way out of here!" Dandelion shouts in panic as they come to another dead end.

"Through the hedge!" Hawkbit shouts as he heads for a hedge.

"No! Hawkbit remember man made this maze. It could be filled with snares." Alexis says as she stops Hawkbit.

"This way." Hazel says as everyone starts following him.

"Fox!" Alexis says as the group stop upon seeing the fox.

"Back! Run!" Hazel says as they run to get away from the fox.

"This way." Hawkbit says as they come to a stop as he sniffs the ground.

"We've been that way." Fiver says as they then see the fox coming toward them before stopping as it hears the humans talking.

"Run!" Hazel shouts as the group take off running with the fox right behind them.

"Go straight and right!" A voice shouts revealing to be Kehaar above them flying.

"Kehaar!" Hazel shouts in relieve as the group start running faster doing as Kehaar told them.

"Go where I tell you Hazel! Kehaar save you and scare fox plenty! Left Hazel! Go left now!" Kehaar shouts as the group then run past the humans and down into the burrow past Buttercup and Bigwig. As the group then stop and catch their breath Bigwig and Buttercup then comes down into the burrow over to them.

"That look like a near thing Hazel. How'd that fox get back on our trail?" Bigwig asks.

"Just stubborn I suppose. Are you alright?" Hazel asks.

"Yes I am. We we're all wrong about Buttercup." Bigwig says ashamed.

"I knew it! It was the fox I sensed!" Fiver says.

"You can sense foxes?" Buttercup asks.

"Sometimes.. it's a long story. Fiver's um... gifted. The thing is we're safe here. Always were." Bigwig says.

"But there are humans right outside!" Hazel says.

"They won't hurt us. They care about us." Buttercup says.

"Apparently they like rabbits." Bigwig says.

"Good humans?" Hazel asks.

"That's a first." Alexis says shocked.

"Now that's a strange idea." Hawkbit says.

"Be nice if it's true." Dandelion says.

"When we moved to Watership Down. You said we'd have to accept new ideas. New ways of doing things." Fiver says.

"I did didn't I." Hazel says as he places a paw around Fiver.

"I offer you our food and our friendship as man shares with us we'd like to share with you." Buttercup says kindly.

"In the spirit of Frith's eve we accept. And we thank you." Hazel says kindly.

"Listen there at it again." Bigwig says happily as they hear the humans above singing.

"It sounds right. Doesn't it Hazel? It's Frith's eve and it sounds right." Fiver says happily.

*Timeskip*

"How wonderful is it to be home?" Alexis asks as she is hopping with Fiver up the hill.

"It is wonderful." Fiver says happily.

"Mom! Dad!" Voices reveal to be Alexis and Fiver children as they come running out of the burrow.

"We've missed you kids too." Fiver says happily as his and Alexis's children tackle them happily.


	27. The Mysterious Visitors

"This yellow one's called larksfur. Can you say that?" Blackberry asks as she, Alexis, and Primrose are teaching the little ones about plants.

"Larksfur." The little ones say as a dark rabbit and light blueish grey rabbit come up the hill with the others as they get back from their raid.

"Smashing set up you've got here." The blueish grey rabbit says.

"Um Fiver who are those rabbits?" Alexis asks as she goes over to Fiver and the rest of the group.

"The blueish grey one is Bluesky and the other one is Raincloud. They say they're messengers from Prince rainbow." Fiver says.

"Ok then." Alexis says uncertain about the new rabbits as she looks at them.

"They're not the sort of messengers I'd expect from Prince rainbow." Hazel says as he looks at the two rabbits.

"Oh they're the real thing Hazel. We saw them come out of the rainbow in a flash of light." Hawkbit says.

"With a strange glow about their ears." Dandelion says.

"Floating above the ground." Pipkin says.

"Must of been quite a sight." Bigwig says as he and Hazel go over to the two rabbits.

"I hear you have a message for us." Hazel says getting the rabbits attention.

"We're all ears." Bigwig says as Raincloud then sniffs the air.

"No. Not until the time is right. Until then we must rest our considerable selfs." Raincloud says.

"We'll also need flayrah for strength and two does to become our mates to take back with us. To start a new warren in a Frith given bountiful place. Prince rainbow would like to have a new warren started around this area for all rabbits." Bluesky says.

"The light grey and white does will do just fine." Raincloud says as he looks at Alexis and Blackberry.

"Forget it!" Blackberry shouts.

"Your out of your mind. Your off your rocker if you think that is gonna happen!" Alexis shouts angrily.

"Sorry but the white doe is mine. She is my mate and the mother of my kits so she's spoken for. And as for Blackberry I think she's already made her mind up." Fiver says.

"Oh well if they are refusing we can find other mates for his request elsewhere for now." Bluesky says as he quickly backs off.

*Timeskip*

"Seriously what is it with bucks jumping to try to get me to be their mate. I'm happily spoken for." Alexis says irritatedly as she and Fiver are eating grass outside of the warren.

"Well you are a very beautiful and I'm very proud of myself for claiming that very beautiful doe as mine." Fiver says proudly.

"I'm happy your mine as well." Alexis says happily as she nuzzles noses with Fiver.

"Those two lazy lump rabbits just flump into my burrow." Hannah says angrily as she comes out of the burrow followed by Blackberry.

"And not until they've eaten every scrap of flayrah in the place." Blackberry says.

"It's a long trip down the rainbow onto earth. You'd get hungry too." Pipkin says defending the new rabbits.

"And they'll want more when they wake up." Hawkbit says.

"We'll fetch it. Back in two shakes." Fiver says happily as he and Hawkbit leave.

"Well that was fast." Alexis says in annoyance.

"They're never that keen when I ask them." Hazel says.

"Yea ok I'm going off on my own for a bit. I don't want near those two when they wake up." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and runs off.

*Timeskip*

"Whoa! Pipkin watch it! What's the hurry!?" Alexis shouts as Pipkin runs under her in a hurry as she is walking up the hill.

"I'm going to fly!" Pipkin says happily as he keeps running while Alexis shifts back to rabbit form shaking her head thinking it is nothing before continuing back up the hill.

"We're off on patrol. Care to come?" Hazel asks as he and bigwig go over to Bluesky and Raincloud as they are laying on the grass.

"Not really if it's all the same to you." Raincloud says as he continues to lay down.

"Uh I thought prince rainbow ordered you to keep an eye on us?" Hazel asks.

"Uh yes I did say that didn't I?" Raincloud asks.

"How else will you know if Hazel and I are ready to be the new El-ahrairah and Rubscuttle? Um not that it's likely mind you." Bigwig says as the two rabbits get up.

"Alright but let's get a few things clear. I get to rest whenever I want and flayrah along the way." Raincloud says annoyedly.

"And you have to help Raincloud up the hill. He usually flies everywhere so he's not much on climbing." bluesky says.

"Anything ya need. Anything at all." Bigwig says.

"Since Bigwig and I have to prove we're good enough to be the new El-ahrairah and Rubscuttle We may have to do some rather dangerous things today." Hazel says as he looks at Alexis, Fiver, Dandelion, and Hawkbit getting an agreement from them.

"No need to go over the top with this danger bit old thing." Raincloud says worriedly.

"Prince rainbow's fairly sure your qualified already." Bluesky says as they get going with the group.

"Hey Hazel I'm gonna go see if I can find Pipkin alright. He took off in a hurry earlier. I wanna make sure he's alright." Alexis says.

"Alright just be careful." Hazel says as Alexis runs off.

*Timeskip*

"Pipkin! Pipkin where are you!?" Alexis calls as she is following his scent a rocky cliff.

"I'm up here Alexis." Pipkin says as he is on top of a cliff with Kehaar.

"What on earth are you doing up there?" Alexis asks.

"Pipkin got told he could fly! tell him it is crazy." Kehaar says.

"Pipkin don't you dare jump off that cliff! That is crazy!" Alexis says angrily.

"See even Alexis agree. We can not let you do this." Kehaar says as Pipkin looks down the cliff at Alexis.

"Well alright if you both feel that strongly about it." Pipkin says before he and Kehaar scream.

"Hold on Pipkin! I'll get Yazel!" Alexis shouts as she takes off running in a panic.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel! Hazel!" Alexis shouts as she then finds Hazel and the group not far from where Pipkin is.

"Alexis what is it?" Hazel asks worriedly.

"It's Pipkin and Kehaar. Pipkin was going to jump off a cliff! He thought for some reason he could fly. Kehaar and I were able to talk him out of it but before I could get up there to them something caused them both to scream! please hurry!" Alexis says as the group follow her to where Pipkin is.

"Great Frith what's he doing up there?" Bigwig says as he sees Pipkin on a cliff.

"We're the reason he thinks he's going to fly." Raincloud says ashamed.

"It's all our fault." Bluesky says.

"You told him he could fly!?" Hazel asks angrily.

"We didn't think he'd start by jumping off a cliff." Raincloud says.

"Well fly up there and help him!" Hawkbit shouts in panic.

" We can't." Raincloud says sadly.

"We made it all up." Bluesky says sadly.

"Stoat going to get Pipkin! Help!" Kehaar shouts as he flies above Pipkin circling him.

"We'll never get up there in time.. uh.. gather all the moss, heather, and soft grass you can find. Pile it here under Pipkin. Move!" Hazel shouts as the group then make a pile under where Pipkin is with the items.

"It's alright now Pipkin! Jump!" Bigwig shouts.

"I don't think the spell works!" Pipkin says as he stays on the cliff.

"Of course it does! Hust close your eyes and fly!" Raincloud says as he and Hazel look at each other.

"You heard the messenger Pipkin! You can do it!" Hazel says as Pipkin then jumps before the stoat can get him as he falls into the pile while holding a feather.

"Pipkin!" Alexis shouts as she runs over to him with the others.

"Did you see me? I flew." Pipkin says happily as everyone else glares angrily at Raincloud and Bluesky.

"He flew." Raincloud says as Bluesky chuckles nervously.

*Timeskip*

"It's how we live. Going from warren to warren. Living the high life. Telling tall tales for our keep." Raincloud says.

"But from now on we'll keep our stories firmly rooted on the ground. Well it's been grand. Tata." Bluesky says.

"Look we can always use a pair of quick witted rabbits at Watership Down. Why don't you stay?" Hazel asks.

"Might as well invite hrududus." Hannah says annoyedly.

"We're traveling rabbits. The open road is the only way for us." Raincloud says as he hops off.

"Don't worry we'll make out. We've heard tell of a warren called Efrafa. Maybe we'll stop in there for a while." Bluesky says as he and Raincloud leave off.

"Should we tell them?" Bigwig asks as Hazel shakes his head no.

"It's Woundwort I feel sorry for." Hazel says.

"I made a right berk of myself didn't I?" Bigwig asks.

"A bit." Hazel says.

"I mean me? The next rubscuttle. Ridiculous." Bigwig says as he laughs slightly.

"Quite." Hazel says as they start to head towards the warren.

"You never believed them at all. How'd you see through their story when no one else did?" Bigwig asks.

"Oh I'm the next El-ahrairah remember?" Hazel says as the group laughs.


	28. The Invasion

"Hazel! Hazel!" Bigwig shouts as the group is gathered in the honeycomb before Hazel then comes hopping in.

"What's all the racket?" Hazel asks tiredly.

"Sounds like a flock of sheep followed you home last night." Blackberry says.

"Not that I noticed." Hazel says as they head up to the warren entrance and look outside before following Hazel and Bigwig outside seeing a flock of sheep with a goat.

"How do you suppose they ended up here?" Dandelion asks.

"Didn't I tell you strange things happen on stormy nights." Fiver says as he and Alexis look around.

"Oh look at them. Brainless louts all they do is wander around and eat." Bigwig says annoyedly.

"So do we have the time." Hawkbit says.

"What are we gonna do about them Hazel?" Alexis asks.

"Well there's plenty of room. I don't see any harm in sharing the down with them." Hazel says.

"Don't know much about sheep then do ya?" Broom asks angrily.

"I wouldn't think there's much to know Captain Broom." Hazel says as he looks at Broom.

"We're in for a flock of trouble my boy. mark my words." Broom says as he goes back into the burrow.

"Hey watch it clumsy." Bigwig says angrily as a sheep tackles him to the ground as he is eating the grass.

*Timeskip*

"Mom! Mom!" A voice shouts revealing to be Tara and Rose as they come running over while Alexis is eating.

"What is it little ones?" Alexis asks.

"Mom it's those sheep." Rose says.

"We can't even get a bite to eat without getting trampled. We were trying to eat grass and those sheep keep on almost stepping on us." Tara says.

"I'm sorry little ones. Here eat with me for a bit." Alexis says as the two kits smile.

"Thanks mom." Rose says as she and her sister start eating before a sheep comes over and nearly steps on Alexis.

"Hey watch it!" Alexis growls.

"This is what we were talking about mom." Rose says.

"I'll let Hazel know. for now just try to stay away from them but don't leave the warren." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Cast your eyes on that. Those infernal sheep are tearing up the grass by the roots. I'm telling you it won't grow back." Bigwig says as the sheep are eating the grass.

"At this rate they'll turn the down into a wasteland." Dandelion says.

"As it is they're forcing us out of all the best patches of clover." Fiver says sadly.

"Hazel the little ones can't even eat without worrying about getting trampled by the sheep." Alexis aggravatedly.

"Rotten bullies." Hawkbit says as Hannah comes over.

"Oh they make a big mess though." Hannah says.

"I warned you about this mob." Broom says as he looks at Hazel.

"Something's got to be done Hazel." Hawkbit says.

"If we can make them understand what they're doing to the grass maybe they'll stop." Hazel says still trying to be polite about the sheep being on the down.

"You can't get a sheep to understand anything. Too dratted stubborn they are." Broom says.

"That goat seems to be in charge." Fiver says as he looks over at the grey goat.

"Why he's hanging around with a load of sheep is beyond me." Dandelion says.

"Fact is sometimes sheep will follow a goat.. or a bunch. No accounting for em." Broom says.

"Well if he's the boss then I'll just go and have a stiff word with him." Bigwig says.

"Not a good idea Bigwig." Hannah says.

"Couldn't agree more." Broom says as Bigwig then goes over and tries to talk to the goat only to get head butted back at the tree.

"Rotten scoundrel. Hit me when I wasn't looking." Bigwig says angrily.

"Well we did try and tell you." Hannah says.

"Sheep are stubborn old stick. And goats well they're diabolical aren't they." Broom says as Bigwig gets up.

"Next time make your warnings a tad clearer will you?" Bigwig says grumpily as he heads back down into the burrow.

*Timeskip*

"And he had claws as big as tree roots and a great sharp beak that could bite through stones." Pipkin says as he is describing his encounter with an eagle.

"Are you sure it was an eagle Pipkin?" Bigwig asks.

"We've never had one on the down before." Alexis says.

"And you've never had spring lambs on the down before. Big elil like eagles follow the flocks looking for a meal." Broom says.

"Usually they've got a grouchy monster to defend them." Hannah says.

"Wonderful. Sheep attract elil." Hazel says annoyedly.

"Being soft and wooly doesn't really make up for their short comings does it?"Hawkbit asks.

"We'd better keep the babies underground during the day. They can eat after dark I suppose." Blackberry says sadly.

"The rest of us will silflay pairs with one keeping watch." Hazel says.

"And nobody goes more than a quick bolt from the warren." Bigwig says.

"I'm starting to quite dislike sheep." Hawkbit says.

*Timeskip*

"Don't eat the bark off our tree please." Alexis says as she and Fiver hop over to the tree seeing the goat is eating the bark off the tree.

"It'll kill our tree. It'll fall over and smash our warren." Fiver says as the goat then snorts at him angrily causing Alexis to jump in front of Fiver growling protectively.

"Come on Fiver. Let's go find Hazel." Alexis says as she and Fiver hop off.

*Timeskip*

"Oh no look. The eagle is back and Dandelion and Hawkbit are trapped under that sheep and its taking them further from the warren." Alexis says as she, Hazel, Fiver, and Bigwig are at the entrance to the burrow.

"Oh right pair of twits and after I told them to stay close to the warren. I'll tear a strip off them I will." Bigwig says angrily.

"Get away! Go eat some nettles. We've got to make him stop eating our tree." Fiver says seeing the goat is still eating the tree.

"One crisis at a time Fiver." Hazel says.

"Once the lambs are too big to carry off I imagine the eagle will move on." Hazel says.

"Unless he develops a taste for rabbit." Bigwig says as Dandelion and Hawkbit then come running over and tackle the group down into the burrow landing on top of each other with Alexis at the bottom.

"This is getting a bit thick Hazel." Dandelion says.

"We've got to get those sheep off our down." Hawkbit says.

"And stop that goat from eating out tree." Fiver says.

"Lovely ideas but first get off will you bucks please get off of me. Your heavier than you look." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Well captain Broom it seems your our sheep expert. Is there anyway to get rid of them?" Hazel asks as the group is gathered our the honey comb.

"The only one who can deal with sheep is a sheep dog. Simple as that." Broom says.

"Yea. He's right. Usually if you see sheep you see a sheep dog." Hannah says as she looks at Hazel.

"But it appears this lots given their dog the slip." Broom says.

"Frost said they got out of their paddock during the storm." Pipkin says.

"Well their you have it. Only one solution. You have to fetch their dog to herd them back where they belong." Broom says.

"Uh we've got sheep, an eagle, and now you want a dog up here?" Bigwig asks.

"Oh let's invite the foxes and the weasels while we're at it." Hawkbit says sarcastically.

"It's that or watch the down stripped bare. If a dog has sheep to herd he won't bother with us." Broom says.

"It looks like we're off to fetch a dog then." Hazel says.

"Count me in then hazel." Alexis says as she stands up.

"No Alexis. I don't want you going. Not this time. I wont risk you losing your life for this. Stay here with our little ones." Fiver says.

"But Fiver-" Alexis then gets cut off by Fiver.

"I mean it Alexis. Please just stay here. I'll be back soon." Fiver says persistently.

"Alright. Just be careful and come back safely." Alexis says reluctantly as she nuzzles Fiver.

*Timeskip*

"It seems to me this warren has no end to alarms and panics." Broom says as he, Alexis, and Pipkin stick their heads out of the burrow and watch the others run off to fetch the dog.

"I thought that was normal." Pipkin says.

"Not by a long run lad. Still keeps you on your toes I suppose." Broom says as Pipkin notices a worried look on Alexis's face.

"Your worried about Fiver aren't you Alexis?" Pipkin asks.

"Yes Pipkin I am. I wanted to go with them. But Fiver wouldn't have it." Alexis says sadly.

"Don't worry about him lass. Fiver is a valiant and smart young buck. He'll come back to you safe and sound." Broom says reassuringly.

"I hope your right Captain Broom." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Good riddance to them." Bigwig says as the dog is herding the sheep away from the down.

"I like Frost." Pipkin says happily.

"Well I suppose lambs are acceptable. Trouble is they grow up to be sheep." Broom says.

"A good deal better than growing up to be a rabbit." A sheep says as he walks past Broom.

"I'm just glad your alright Fiver." Alexis says as she nuzzles Fiver.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about. Just next time I volunteer to run for something talk me out of it." Fiver says.

"No problems there." Alexis says happily.


	29. Bigwig's way

"Rise and shine lads. The morning's half over." Hawkbit says as the group wake up.

"Rise and shine lads. The morning's half over. It's a lovely morning to be in the owlsa." Bigwig says as he comes hopping in happily.

"Isn't it though?" Hawkbit says as Bigwig gives him a dirty look before leaving.

"I'm of the opinion that Biggy's in a bit of a rut." Dandelion says.

"And he's dragging us down with him." Hawkbit says they hear bigwig calling for Hannah.

*Timeskip*

"Just this once couldn't we eat before going on patrol?" Pipkin asks.

"He does have a point with you guys not eating before going on patrol. A full meal makes for a slow animal." Alexis says as she licks her paw and rubs her ear.

"You couldn't just side with us on this?" Hawkbit asks glaring at Alexis receiving a glare back.

"A hungry owlsa is a sharper owlsa." Bigwig says causing Hawkbit and Dandelion to laugh.

"Sometimes I question those two." Alexis thinks to herself and she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Where's that mouse!?" Bigwig asks as he is waiting on Hannah.

"Hannah go to visit sick relative last night. She says she try to be home by sun up." Kehaar says sleepily.

"Didn't try too hard did she? Right we haven't got all season. We've got a schedule to keep. Mouse or no mouse. Come on lads." Bigwig says as he and the rest of the owlsa leave.

"Alexis your not part of the owlsa. Why you up so early?" Kehaar asks.

"I'm going on my own patrol Kehaar. Besides the bucks shouldn't be the only ones who can have a little fun." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form yawning.

"Tell Hannah that Bigwig looking for her. if you see her." Kehaar says.

"Will do." Alexis says as she leaves.

*Timeskip*

As Alexis is coming back she then sees Hickory with Hannah and the others as Bigwig and his owlsa are coming back.

"Oh no. This won't end well." Alexis thinks to herself as she goes over.

"Bigwig Redstone warren's got babies. It's wonderful news isn't it?" Hannah asks as she goes over to Bigwig.

"You were supposed to fly with Kehaar on patrol." Bigwig says angrily.

"You know I'm sorry Bigwig but-" Hannah then gets cut off by Bigwig.

"I won't accept sloppy discipline from a rabbit so I'll be skinned if I take it from a mouse!" Bigwig shouts angrily as everyone looks at him.

"Steady on Bigwig." Hazel says trying to get Bigwig to settle down.

"She's not big enough to do her job I don't want her in my owlsa." Bigwig says.

"You think I'm not doing my share. You think I'm no good just cause i'm small." Hannah says offended by what Bigwig had said.

"If the whiskers fit." Bigwig says resulting in Hannah pulling his whiskers before walking away from him and the others.

"Oh well done Bigwig." Alexis says angrily.

"I think you should apologize to Hannah." Hazel says.

"I'm captain of owlsa and I'll run things the way I want!" Bigwig says as he hops off.

"Kehaar go after Hannah. Tell her we want her to come to the celebration at Redstone warren." Hazel says.

"She need time to calm down. Mad mouse pretty scary beast you know." Kehaar says.

*Timeskip*

"I can't wait to see the babies can you Fiver?" Alexis asks as she is hopping alongside Fiver.

"I'm excited as well. It will be good to see little ones running around Redstone. I just wish Bigwig wouldn't push his owlsa so hard." Fiver says.

"I know. how he treated Hannah was uncalled for." Alexis says.

"He needs to apologize to her." Fiver says.

"He wont do it. He's too proud... and stubborn." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Where's your sentries Hickory?" Bigwig asks as they get close to the warren not seeing any sentries.

"Oh here and there I imagine." Hickory says as he looks around.

"Discipline my son is the key to a successful warren." Bigwig says receiving a dirty look from Hickory.

*Timeskip*

"What's this then?" Bigwig asks seeing a trail in the dirt.

"A trail obviously." Hickory says getting annoyed with Bigwig.

"Too obvious my lad. A fox could trot right down it to the warren." Bigwig says.

"It hasn't happened yet." Hickory says.

"You've been lucky." Bigwig says as they keep hopping.

"Look at this entrance. Big enough for a badger to wander in." Bigwig says going over to the warren entrance as they arrive.

"Uh Bigwig I think that's enough criticism for one day don't you. We're guests here remember?" Hazel asks.

"Fine. I'm just a security expert what do I know." Bigwig says getting an attitude at being told to stop.

"I'm sure you'll tell us by and by." Hickory says as they go into the warren.

*Timeskip*

"Aren't they the sweetest little things." Primrose says as everyone looks at Marigold and her little ones next to her.

"They're little angels." Alexis says seeing the three small bunnies.

"They've got your ears Marigold." Fiver says.

"What's that she's lying on Hickory?" Bigwig asks.

"Goose down the geese let us gather from down by the edge of the pond. It's lovely and soft." Hickory says as he explains the feathers.

"Huh. Just what you lot are turning out to be lovely and soft. The nursery should be deeper. Some night a weasel could slip in, snatch a baby, and be out before you knew it." Bigwig says disappointed with Hickory.

"Here at Redstone we've rejected a life of fear Bigwig." Marigold says.

"Fear is all we knew at Cowslip's warren. We won't live that way again." Hickory says.

"So you trust in Frith to protect you do you? Well Frith helps those who help themselves Hickory." Bigwig says as he leaves the warren and goes outside.

"Why's he so angry at everything? What's gotten into him?" Hickory asks.

"There's the right way, the wrong way, and then there's Bigwig's way." Hawkbit says as he shrugs his shoulders.

"I'll go talk with him." Alexis says as she starts to head for the exit.

"No Alexis I'll go. Just stay here with the others." Hazel says as he stops Alexis and goes outside after Bigwig.

"Don't mind Bigwig. He's honestly just like this sometimes Hickory." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

Later as the group split up they later run into Dandelion and Hawkbit near a little creek startling them in doing so.

"Don't stalk up on a fellow like that. What are you lot doing out here?" Hawkbit asks.

"Standing sentry duty." Hazel says.

"Seems we all had the same idea." Dandelion says.

"Well we couldn't sleep knowing there was nobody on guard." Hawkbit says.

"Neither could we honestly." Alexis says agreeing with Hawkbit.

"Bigwig was right about the way they built the warren. It's too easy for elil to sneak in without warning." Hazel says.

"Old Bigwig. He might be a bit of a damp fog at times but he knows his business." Dandelion says.

"When you think about it Bigwig's got a tough job to do." Primrose says agreeing with Dandelion.

"Yes. If he didn't get on our tails all the time we'd be as sloppy as cows and then there would we be?" Fiver asks.

"That's another of Bigwig's favorite owlsa sayings. The price of freedom is eternal vigilance." Hawkbit says as the group hears something and flinches except for Alexis.

"Oh guys it's only a frog." Alexis says seeing the frog.

"Maybe we should try being a little less touchy about Bigwig's discipline." Dandelion says.

"For a while anyway." Hawkbit says not exactly agreeing with Dandelion.

*Timeskip*

"You insulted me here in front of everyone. So say your sorry here in front of everyone." Hannah says as she stands on a rock while everyone gathers around her and Bigwig.

"I'm sorry for saying you don't do your job, I'm sorry for shouting at you, I was unfair, and wrong." Bigwig says.

"Sorry accepted. Now we're back to our old ways." Hannah says as she starts to walk off but gets stopped by bigwig.

"Not exactly Hannah. You saved my life and now I know that size isn't a measure of courage. I'm proud to be your friend." Bigwig says happily as he smiles.

"Your not so bad yourself Bigwig. When your not barking like a fox." Hannah says.

"I do not bark like a fox." Bigwig says getting a little offended.

"No.. maybe more like a fox hound." Hannah says as she walks off.

"Oh hahaha. Hannah!" Bigwig says as he chases after Hannah.


	30. The Homecoming

"Days like this I can't imagine being anywhere else." Bigwig says as he watches Kehaar play with the little ones.

"Days like this I don't think there is anywhere else." Hazel says contently.

"Oh wouldn't it be lovely if the whole world could know peace like this?" Fiver asks as he opens one eye.

"It would be peaceful all the time if that were so." Alexis says as she is laying down next to Fiver as Fiver opens his eyes watching a dragon fly before starting to have a vision.

"Fiver what's wrong?" Hazel asks.

"He's off on another one of those dreams of his." Bigwig says as he gets up.

"A darkness comes to take us all. If we survive than one will fall." Fiver says as he than collapses passing out.

"If we survive." Bigwig says.

"Than one will fall." Hazel says.

"That can't be good. But the question is which one?" Alexis asks.

*Timeskip*

"Any change primrose?" Alexis asks.

"No. He just keeps saying the same things over and over." Primrose says as they look at Fiver.

"I've never seen a vision take him like this before." Bigwig says.

"A warning will come from the lone and the brave. The one who will save us in the one we can't save." Fiver says still not waking up.

"Same thing again." Hannah says.

"He's had this vision before hazel. That's what he said when Woundwort arrested Campion." Primrose says recalling what happened.

"Nothing happened to Campion then and nothing's going to happen to him now." Hazel says trying to assure Primrose it's ok.

"The darkness comes to take us all. If we survive them one will fall." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"Hello fiver." Bigwig says as fiver then wakes up.

"It's good to have you back." Hazel says.

"Oh thank Frith your alright." Alexis says relieved.

"You got us really worried for a while." Hannah says.

"Sorry." Fiver says.

"Do you remember anything?" Primrose asks.

"I saw a darkness on the land. It was as if the black rabbit of Inle touched me. I was so cold. So afraid." Fiver says as he shakes.

"It's alright lad. It's over." Bigwig says.

"No. It's just beginning." Fiver says.

"That sounded like Campion." Alexis says as they hear a voice sounding like Campion echoing.

"Impossible. He doesn't know the way here." Bigwig says as they listen to where it's coming from.

"It's coming from the back burrow." Hazel says as they head down to the caves.

*Timeskip*

"Campion it is you!" Primrose says as they go down to the caves and see Campion.

"How'd you get up here?" Bigwig asks as he hops over to Campion.

"Vervain found the entrance to the cavern. It's only a matter of time before Woundwort hears of it." Campion says.

"What will we do Hazel?" Fiver asks.

"You've got to abandon your warren. Get everyone out before it's too late." Campion says as he tries to reason with the group.

"Never." Bigwig says stubbornly.

"Woundwort will invade. He'll destroy you. He'll destroy everything. It's what he does!" Campion says as he insists they leave.

"A darkness comes to take us all." Fiver says as Alexis looks at him.

*Timeskip*

"Campion I wanted you to meet some people." Alexis says as she finds Campion hopping away from Primrose and hops over to him with Fiver and hers little ones.

"Who are these youngster's?" Campion asks with a smile receiving some giggles from the young ones.

"Campion I would like to introduce you to mine and Fivers daughters Tara, Sky, Rose, and Eclipsa and our son Seth. If it wasn't for your help Campion I'm not even sure they would be here and I'd still be in Efrafa. Never to have seen Fiver or my home and loved ones again." Alexis says gratefully.

"Mother and aunt Primrose has told us a lot about you Campion!" Tara says happily as she jumps up and down.

"They're beautiful Alexis." Campion says as he looks at the young ones.

"Why don't you stay with us Campion?" Seth asks.

"Well that my young buck is a matter of your loyalty as an owlsa. My duty is to my chief I have to stay with him." Campion says as Seth smiles.

"You don't have to stay in Efrafa Campion. You can stay here with us." Alexis says kindly.

"You know I can't do that Alexis." Campion says as the young bunnies run along to play with Hawkbit.

"But there must be something I can do to thank you for giving me back my chance at freedom." Alexis says as she looks at Campion.

"Stay free Alexis. You and the others here have been very kind to me. Something I have never seen in Efrafa. Just stay free and stay happy along side Primrose." Campion says as Alexis nods.

"Alexis! Campion! We've got a plan to stop Woundwort's invasion." A voice says revealing to be hazel as Alexis and Campion then go over to Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"It should work. If we did under the hanging rock we can bring it down to block this narrow passage... oh hello." Blackberry says explaining the plan before she then sees Campion.

"Campion this is Blackberry. She's our digging genius." Hazel says as he introduces them.

"I've heard stories of your courage captain Campion. It's a privilege to meet you at last." Blackberry says kindly as Alexis, Primrose, and Bigwig look at each other.

"The honor is all mine Blackberry." Campion says.

"Old Campion might fit in around here after all. Don't you think?" Bigwig asks.

"I'm sure he would.. It'll be a big job bringing down the rock. We can do it but it'll take time." Blackberry says as she walks on a dirt mound.

"I don't know how much we have." Hazel says.

"I'll make sure you have enough. I'd better get back to Efrafa." Campion says as he starts hopping off.

"Right Blackberry, Bigwig, I'll leave it to you. Fiver, Alexis, you two and I will go with Campion." Hazel says.

"We're going into Efrafa?" Fiver asks.

"You want us to go back into that place?" Alexis asks.

"Well wait at the Efrafa end of the tunnel. If Woundwort comes we'll race back to warn the others." Hazel says.

"That's better." Fiver says as he sighs in relieve.

"And tell Kehaar to fly high cover over Efrafa. The more eyes we have on Woundwort the better." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Campion, and Fiver then leave to wait at the tunnel.

*Timeskip*

"When the crisis is over we'll wait for you at the meeting place." Hazel says.

"We'll lead you home over land." Fiver says.

"For the first time in a long time I can see a trail to tomorrow." Campion says as he leaves.

"No point just waiting here for Woundwort. Let's plan a few surprises for him." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"What an amazing idea Hazel." Alexis says as they finish putting rocks up to block the flow of the water.

"Are you sure you didn't get it from Blackberry?" Diver asks.

"I do have thoughts of my own you know." Hazel says happily.

*Timeskip*

"Get ready. This is it. Woundwort and his army are on their way." Hazel says as he comes hopping over.

"It's madness rabbit against rabbit. Fighting and hatred. For what?" Fiver asks.

"I don't know. I don't think Woundwort knows. We have to stop him or everything we love and have built ends in ruin." Hazel says as they wait at the top of the rocks.

"Campion! Vervain! Moss! With me! Hind mark form up and follows us in! Take them and don't harm the queen!" Woundwort shouts as they come in the area. Alexis, Fiver, and Hazel then jump and pull out the stick from the rocks causing the built up water and rocks to come crashing down onto Woundwort and his army.

"That won't hold them long! Come on!" Hazel says as he, Alexis, and Fiver run to where they see captain Broom and Dandelion.

"Who goes there. Friend or foe?" Broom asks.

"If it's foe go away." Dandelion says scaredly.

"Woundwort's coming." Hazel says.

"Wet and cross."Fiver says.

"And he isn't alone by any means." Alexis says.

"Blackberry how's the digging coming?" Hazel asks as they go over to Blackberry and the others.

"I need more time." Blackberry says as the others are digging at the bottom of the rock.

"We may not have it." Hazel says.

"If we can't bring the rock down. We'll have to make a stand." Bigwig says as Fiver comes over.

"You didn't see his army Bigwig. He's got every warrior in Efrafa on their way up here." Fiver says.

"We'll pick them off as they come in through the narrow passage." Bigwig says.

"A bold strategy my boy. Do or die and all that. Capital." Broom says as he smiles

"Right. It's worth a shot. Bigwig you Fiver, Hawkbit, Alexis, and captain Broom will come with me. Dandelion get Holly, Blackavar, and the rest. Form up in the back burrow. If they get past us it's up to you." Hazel says as they go to the small waterfall in the caves.

*Timeskip*

"Surrender Hazel! Give me back my queen and surrender and perhaps I might let some of your warren live!" Woundwort says as he comes up through a tunnel with his army behind him.

"I am not your queen nor will I ever be! I'm not about to abandon my warren and those I love for someone so heartless and filled with hate!" Alexis says angrily.

"We stand or fall here Woundwort." Hazel says as he stands his ground.

"So be it! Then you will die! Attack!" Woundwort shouts as he tackles Hazel. Alexis and Fiver then turn and kick some of the soldiers down the tunnel as they come up. Bigwig then comes running over and headbutts Woundwort off of Hazel.

"There is only Woundwort! Witness the truth!" Woundwort shouts as he and Bigwig start fighting.

"Back up! Don't let them past us!" Hazel shouts as Alexis and Broom start fighting with some of the soldiers.

"This is how it ends Bigwig." Woundwort says as he pins Bigwig down.

"No!" A voice shouts revealing to be Campion as he tackles Woundwort off of Bigwig and into a wall.

"Campion?" Woundwort asks in shock.

"Forgive me general." Campion says as Woundwort attacks him. The group then starts fighting off soldiers as they regroup.

"Campion come on!" Hazel shouts as they run to where Blackberry is by the rock. The group then run past the rock as Woundwort gets under it as it starts to fall. Alexis and the group then stop hearing Blackberry's cries and go back to see Campion was crushed under the rock saving Woundwort and Blackberry digging at the rock desperately trying to get to Campion.

"My heart has joined the thousand. For my friend stopped running today." Hazel says sadly.

"He gave his life for us. He saved us all." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"We'll see Frith rise tomorrow. Because Campion gave his life for us today." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Primrose, Bigwig, and Fiver stand on the hill watching the sunset.

"He would of been happy here. On Watership Down." Primrose says.

"We'll not see his like again. He was a warrior with a heart as big as the sky." Bigwig says.

"Alexis. Bigwig and I have been talking and we wanted you to become a captain of owlsa." Hazel says.

"Wait me?" Alexis asks.

"You've been there for all of us. You've done well to do your part in helping this warren even risking life and limb. You've earned it lass." Bigwig says as he and Primrose leave.

"The one who would save us in the one we can't save. My vision and I couldn't help him." Fiver says sadly.

"It's not your fault Fiver?" Hazel says.

"Hazel's right Fiver. Campion made his own choice and that is one you could not change." Alexis says.

"What do we do Hazel?" Fiver asks.

"What our ancestors did before us Fiver we go on. We go on." Hazel says as the three of them watch the sunset.


	31. The Last Battle

"Campion died for Watership Down. We have to make his sacrifice mean something." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Fiver, and Bigwig are standing in the caverns where Campion died.

"Then we take the war to general Woundwort." Bigwig says agreeing with Hazel.

"Yes. The war to end all wars. Woundwort lost a lot of his troupes here. We'll attack while the Efrafans are still licking their wounds." Hazel says.

"About time." Bigwig says as he hops off.

"Fiver?" Alexis asks

"Are you alright?" Hazel asks as they see Fiver staring at the fallen rocks.

"I don't believe Campion's gone. It feels like he's still with us." Fiver says.

"He's alive in our hearts and he always will be. Come we have to gather an army." Hazel says as they head up above the caverns.

*Timeskip*

"Pipkin I want you to find Darkling and Tassel. Ask them if the bats and squirrels will stand with us." Hazel says.

"I know they will." Pipkin says confidently.

"Hannah, Kehaar we'll need diggers. I want you to ask Grumlin the mole if he'll bring his tribe." Hazel says as Hannah and Kehaar nod.

"Right." Hannah says.

"We'll need Bark's power in this fight. Who's going to visit the badger then?" Bigwig asks.

"Um we will." Fiver says as he and Alexis raise their paws.

"I'll go with you." Blackberry says kindly as she smiles.

"Thanks Blackberry." Alexis says.

"You have your assignments go." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"You haven't said much Blackberry." Fiver says as they hop through the orchard.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asks.

"I'm alright there's just nothing to say. With Campion gone the world is gray and my heart is empty." Blackberry says sadly.

"He was the best of us all." Fiver says.

"A true rabbit till the end." Alexis says as they arrive at Bark's den.

"Fiver, Alexis friend. Bark happy to see them." Bark says as she comes outside picking up Fiver and Alexis hugging them before putting Alexis down and holding Fiver out.

"It's lovely to see you too Bark. We've come to ask for your help. We're going to fight Efrafa." Fiver says.

"Bark likes to fight. We go." Bark says as she puts Alexis on her back and starts walking while carrying Fiver in her arm.

"You might consider putting us down Bark." Alexis says not exactly liking being carried on Bark's back.

"Really this isn't very dignified! Oh Bark!" Fiver whines as Blackberry laughs following along.

*Timeskip*

"It's a travesty. In my day we fought our battles rabbit against rabbit. None of this inter species mingling." Broom says seeing all the animals gathered in the honey comb.

"Hazel believes in new ways of doing things. New ideas. He always has." Primrose says.

"Haven't heard an old idea have as good as an old one Primrose my dear." Broom says as a bird lands on his head and looks at him.

"If I could have your attention." Hazel says as he tries to get the attention of the talking animals.

"Hey! Belt up you lot!" Bigwig shouts getting everyone to shut up.

"We stand together. On the eve of our last battle with Efrafa with your help we shall be victorious in this awful enterprise and there is only one good thing that comes of it.. peace. By mornings light the struggle will be over and we'll have peace for all time." Hazel says as the animals cheer.

"Each of you is assigned to a unit. Make sure you know who's in charge of it. Listen to what they tell you and obey them instantly without question." Bigwig says explaining the orders as Fiver starts having a vision.

"Blackberry.. wait for me." Fiver says as he shakes and shivers.

"Fiver? What is it? What do you see?" Blackberry asks.

"The long dark trail leads through sorrow and night.. Follow your heart and you'll come to the light." Fiver says as he snaps out of it.

"You said Blackberry wait for me what did you mean?" Blackberry asks.

"I don't know." Fiver says as Alexis gently nuzzles him seeing he is worried.

"You got any questions ask your unit commander. We'll assemble at the stone bridge after sunset. Kehaar's our path finder keep an eye on him and you'll get where your going. Right that's it then. Dismissed." Bigwig says.

*Timeskip*

"Can we trust them?" Bigwig asks as the animals start heading off the hill.

"Let's hope so. Our plan rather depends on them." Hazel says.

"I just hope this doesn't go badly." Alexis says worriedly.

"If does Alexis I want you to know I love you very much. I'm proud to have been able to call you my mate." Fiver says as he nuzzles Alexis.

"I love you as well Fiver." Alexis says.

"Time to go." Hazel says as they leave.

*Timeskip*

"Get down. Everybody stay hidden until we clear the bridge. Except the water rats. I need two volunteers. You and you one step forward." Bigwig says as they arrive at the bridge seeing two guards and picking two rats to help take the guards out.

"I want you to swim to the river, come up on the far side of the bridge and distract the guards." Hazel says as the rats then do just that as Hazel and Bigwig then tackle rabbits into the river once they have been distracted.

"Sounds like we're attacking after the storm stops." Fiver says as he and Alexis hear Bigwig and Hazel talking as they head over to the bridge and keep moving with the other animals eventually stopping at the edge of Efrafa now waiting for the storm to reside.

"Now!" Hazel shouts as the animals start running into battle attacking soldiers as rabbits come running out frightened.

"Let's show them they can't mess with our own and get away with it!" Alexis shouts as she and Fiver run in to the battle.

"Blackberry! Primrose! Lead them away!" Hazel shouts seeing slave rabbits running out of the warren before getting stopped by a guard. Alexis then growls and tackles the guard away.

"Follow them." Alexis says as she goes back to fighting alongside Fiver.

"Stop this war!" A voice shouts revealing to be Woundwort beside the tree with Vervain as it then gets hit by lightning, falling apart, caving into the ground, and taking Woundwort into the ground in the process.

"Um what's happening?" Alexis asks as the rabbits of Efrafa then start bowing down to the Watership Down rabbits.

"It's over. We won." Fiver says happily as the animals cheer.

*Timeskip*

"I can't believe Woundwort's finally gone. His reign of terror is over." Fiver says as he, Alexis, Hazel, and Bigwig stand at the hill of Efrafa.

"And now our kits can be safe without him around." Alexis says happily.

"I wish there'd had been another way." Hazel says sadly.

"There wasn't." Bigwig says as they leave.


	32. A New World

"Hey." Alexis says as she gets dirt thrown in her face by Blackberry as she, Fiver, and Blackberry are digging in the burrow.

"Ease up Blackberry." Fiver says as he wipes some dirt off his nose.

"Between us and the Efrafans we're packed in like thorns in a bramble patch. We need more room." Blackberry says as Fiver and Alexis duck avoiding getting hit with some more dirt.

"Well I know that but there's no point wearing out your paws." Fiver says.

"When I'm busy I don't have time to think about Campion." Blackberry says as she continues digging.

"I think Campion's spirit is still here. Still with us." Fiver says causing Blackberry stop digging.

"His spirit is no use to me." Blackberry says coldly.

"Well maybe it's more than that. Maybe... maybe he's still alive." Fiver says as Blackberry turns around with an angry expression.

"We saw him die!" Blackberry says angrily.

"I know and I can't explain it. It's just a feeling that won't leave me alone." Fiver says.

"My heart's already broken Fiver. I don't need false hope making it worse." Blackberry says coldly.

"Come on Fiver let's just leave her be for now." Alexis says as she and Fiver hop off to above ground.

"Looks like he's at it again." Alexis says seeing a fight starting between Bigwig and Moss as they growl at each other.

"Not again. This needs to stop." Fiver says.

"It won't stop so long as they stay here Fiver." Alexis says.

"Your highness permission to silflay please?" A rabbit asks as it comes over to Alexis bowing.

"Um your able to eat whenever you like. Your not a slave anymore and please refrain from calling me highness." Alexis says as the rabbit backs away from her.

"You still don't like that nickname do you?" Fiver asks laughing a bit.

"Oh haha very funny." Alexis says laughing with Fiver before hopping off with him to go eat some clover.

*Timeskip*

"Ow!" Bigwig yells as Alexis and Blackberry tend to his wounds.

"Your getting to be more scars than skin Bigwig." Blackberry says.

"What's that you two are putting on me?" Bigwig asks.

"Chewed burdock. It'll keep the wound from going bad." Alexis says.

"What happened?" Hazel asks as he and Moss come over.

"As you suggested Hazel I went on solo patrol and found him. One of your bunch Moss. Thought he'd wander off and see the sights. Saw a weasel instead." Bigwig says gesturing to a large dark brown rabbit as Hazel and Moss hop over to him.

"Captain Moss. I wanna go back. Back to Efrafa and the way things used to be." The brown rabbit says sadly.

"No you don't your just feeling a bit lost." Moss says trying to reason with the rabbit.

"There were no elil war in Efrafa. Woundwort drove them off. And this place... they just do as they please." The rabbit says as he lowers his head.

"They want to be told what to do." Moss says.

*Timeskip*

"I don't know if those Efrafans will ever fit in Hazel." Bigwig says as he is standing with Alexis and Hazel.

"I've been thinking the same thing Hazel. I need to talk to everyone." Moss says as he and Heather come over.

"I'll arrange it." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"Oh Pipkin there you are. Where have you been?" Alexis asks as Pipkin comes running into the honey comb stopping beside her and Fiver.

"Oh uh just out exploring." Pipkin says as Moss begins talking about the survivors of Efrafa and how they are now free as he then talks about them all leaving to start a new warren.

"That got their attention." Fiver whispers as the Efrafans talk among themselves before Moss says they will not have a ruler and instead decide things together.

"I want a new life. Far away from memories of Woundwort and war. I say we go! Who's with me?" Heather asks as all the Efrafans agree standing beside her and Moss starting to cheer for Moss deciding him as their chief now.

*Timeskip*

"Well Fiver your the one with far sight. What do you see in our future?" Moss asks as the Efrafans are leaving.

"Sorry Moss my vision doesn't work like that." Fiver says happily.

"I'll tell you what I see then. Joy and sadness. Love and loss. Despair and hope. Life moss lived as it comes." Hazel says.

"Can't ask for more than that. Run well and safely. All of you." Moss says as he and Heather leave as Dandelion and Hawkbit come over.

"What's going on? Where are they going?" Dandelion asks.

"Off to find a new home." Primrose says.

"And what about Heather?" Hawkbit asks.

"I'm sure she and Moss will be very happy together." Clover says smiling smugly at Hawkbit.

"New tomorrows for them and peace for us. Campion gave us so much." Blackberry says.


	33. The Wanderer

"Your a sorry looking pack of layabouts aren't you! Get those ears up!" Bigwig shouts as he hops over to Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Strawberry yelling at them.

"Isn't being easy on them is he?" Alexis asks.

"Yes but for now let's stay out of it." Primrose says as she, Alexis, Blackberry, and Hazel watch Pipkin and his junior owlsa train.

"Nimble little rascals aren't they?" Hazel asks.

"Persistent as well." Alexis says proudly watching her little ones training as well.

"They're marvelous." Primrose says happily.

"And then there's are regular owlsa." Blackberry says as they see Bigwig is still yelling at Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry.

"They're really asking for it." Hazel says as Hawkbit and Strawberry hide behind Dandelion as Bigwig tells them to hide.

"Maybe we should go say something Hazel." Alexis says as hazel nods in agreement as he and Alexis hop over to them as Bigwig then turns as sees they have not hidden.

"You lot think your funny do you!?" Bigwig yells angrily.

"Bigwig." Hazel says attempting to reason with Bigwig.

"Well your all on night patrol till leaves fall! Laugh that off! Dismissed!" Bigwig shouts as Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry look at Alexis expecting her to step in and say something.

"You guys best do as he says." Alexis says as they hop off in a hurry.

"They are the worst! sloppiest! Why I have a good mind to!" Bigwig yells angrily.

"Ease up on them Bigwig." Alexis says.

"Yes Woundwort is gone. The war with Efrafa is over. It's time we let ourselves smell the clover." hazel says trying to reason with bigwig.

"Am I still the head of security?" Bigwig asks.

"Well.. of course." Hazel says.

"Then I'll handle my owlsa how I see fit unless you'd like to relieve me of my captaincy." Bigwig says as he then hops off.

"What am I going to do with him?" Hazel asks.

"Well Hazel some rabbits just don't know how to respond to peace. For now just try to give him some time. He'll settle down... eventually." Alexis says as Hazel sighs.

"Maybe your right." Hazel says.

*Timeskip*

"If I was an Efrafan I'd be hiding right in there." Holly says as he, Alexis, Primrose, Broom, and Fiver are out in the woods as they then hear Kehaar squawk from above with Hannah on his back.

"We'll search the forest now Kehaar. Stoke a glide and meet us at the glossy glade." Primrose says.

"Ok!" Kehaar says as he flies ahead.

"Primrose I'm going ahead. I'm gonna search on my own ok." Alexis says.

"Alright just be careful. The last thing we need is to run into Vervain out here." Fiver says as Alexis hops off.

*Timeskip*

Shortly as Alexis is walking she then sees Vervain running toward her.

"You!" Alexis shouts angrily.

"Don't just stand there! Run you fool!" Vervain shouts as he continues running as Alexis hears some commotion and goes to see a weasel attack a large tan rabbit. Alexis then shifts to wolf form grabbing the weasel and throwing it away from the frightened rabbit growling viciously scaring the weasel off. Alexis then snorts and shifts back to rabbit form turning to face the tan rabbit.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asks.

"Your highness. You saved me. Thank you." The tan rabbit says gratefully.

"Your welcome I guess. Who are you?" Alexis asks.

"Aspen. Shoulder mark. Army of Efrafa your highness." Aspen says standing at salute.

"Aspen please stop calling me that. I'm not your queen. Call me Alexis." Alexis says kindly getting irritated at being called queen and highness.

"Sorry." Aspen says as he flattens back his ears.

"Are you alone?" Alexis asks as she looks around trying to see Vervain or any other rabbits.

"Yes. Vervain left me to die with the weasel. But I am loyal to Woundwort and Efrafa." Aspen says.

"Look Aspen Woundwort and Efrafa are no more. Efrafa has been destroyed." Alexis says bluntly.

"Then we're will I go?" Aspen asks sadly.

"You don't have a warren you can go to?" Alexis asks.

"No. I've been a Efrafa soldier since I was a lad. I have no home other than Efrafa." Aspen says sadly.

"Come on then Aspen. Follow me." Alexis says as they go to find Fiver and the others.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver I found one." Alexis says as she meets up with Fiver and the others who's attention immediately goes to Aspen.

"So that's where you went. No wonder took off on your own." Broom says looking at Aspen.

"Sort of. More like I just caught the scent of another rabbit and decided to check it out on my own." Alexis says as she laughs nervously.

"Who is he Alexis?" Fiver asks.

"His name is Aspen. He got into a fight with a weasel when I found him. He was alone and wanted a place to stay so I told him he could come to Watership Down as long as he behaved himself or he could go live with Moss and his warren. But he seems harmless." Alexis says.

"Aspen was Vervain with you? I smelled his scent a little bit earlier." Primrose says as she looks at aspen.

"Yes but he ran and left me after the weasel attacked." Aspen says sadly.

"Oh I'd surely love to stumble on old Vervain." Holly says.

"You wouldn't bring him back to Watership Down would you?" Fiver asks.

"Sure. Why not? Give him lots of carrots." Kehaar says joking a bit.

"I didn't say I'd like to bring him home. I just said I'd like to stumble on him." Holly says clearly indicating what he would do if he finds Vervain.

"Any luck Fiver?" Primrose asks as fiver sniffs a log trying to figure out where Vervain went.

"Not a whiff of him." Fiver says not finding anything.

"He always was a slippery bit of business that Vervain." Holly says.

"We best get moving the weasel might come back." Primrose says suggesting they get going.

"Are we about done hunting lost Efrafans?" Hannah asks.

"Not while we know there's still some out there. We destroyed Efrafa Hannah. They're our responsibility." Alexis says.

"You can bet your whiskers they wouldn't be worrying about you if it had gone the other way." Hannah says annoyed.

"Yes well that's the trouble with being heroic and all that. You got to keep up the side." Broom says.

"Well thank you for allowing me to come along. I'm just happy I'm not alone anymore." Aspen says happily.

"Your welcome Aspen. Come on then everyone let's get going." Primrose says as they head out.

*Timeskip*

As the group is walking along side the water and a wire fence they find Vervain caught in the wire in the water drowning saying to let the black rabbit take him.

"What makes you think he'd want you Vervain?" Holly asks.

"Hang on Vervain. We'll get you out." Fiver says as he starts to head over to Vervain.

"Let's not be too hasty Fiver." Holly says as Fiver stops and looks at him.

"We can't leave him like this." Fiver says sadly.

"He kidnapped me from Redstone Fiver. All those seasons locked away in Efrafa. He made my life miserable." Primrose says coldly.

"Fiver have you forgotten he kidnapped me and Pipkin? He threatened to kill myself and our children. He tried to force me to mate with him. I say we leave him." Alexis says not feeling any pity for the drowning rabbit.

"I won't beg for my life. go. Leave me in peace." Vervain says as he continues to splash in the water.

"If we leave Vervain like this we are no better than he is. I'm afraid it's not on chaps not on." Broom says.

"He may have left me but right now he is the only other one from Efrafa I know. I want to help him." Aspen says as he looks at Vervain.

"Hazel wouldn't turn his back on a rabbit in trouble. Any rabbit." Fiver says firmly standing his ground.

"They're right." Primrose says as they look at each other before jumping into the water and helping Vervain lose and pulling him out of the water.

"What do we do now? Invite him home to live with us?" Hannah asks as Vervain lays on the grass.

"Leave here Vervain and never come back." Primrose says as they hop off leaving the rabbit.

*Timeskip*

"I wonder if we made the right decision letting Vervain go free?" Primrose asks as they stop hearing thunder while Fiver lays on the ground.

"What's done is done my dead." Broom says as Fiver starts having a vision.

"The one eyed evil lives again. A wandering darkness his mind insane. He gathers an army beginning with one. The battle for peace is not yet done." Fiver says as he goes unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Aspen asks looking at Fiver.

"Yes he just had a vision that is normal for him. Come Fiver wake up now." Primrose says as she shakes Fiver trying to wake him up.

"Best get him home before the rain comes." Broom says as Alexis lifts Fiver onto her back and they start heading home. Once home the group see Blackberry and Hazel outside.

"Who is he? And what happened to Fiver?" Hazel asks seeing Aspen beside them and Fiver unconscious as Alexis lays him down.

"Alexis brought home an Efrafan called Aspen she said he seems harmless." Hannah says as she and Kehaar land.

"And Fiver had a vision. The one eyed evil lives again. A wandering darkness his mind insane. He gathers an army beginning with one. The battle for peace is not yet done." Primrose says reciting Fiver's vision.

"The one eyed evil. Woundwort... he's alive." Hazel says.


	34. The Nestling

"Is Woundwort really out there Fiver?" Strawberry asks as he, Alexis, Strawberry, Dandelion, and Hawkbit sit on the edge of the hill.

"The one eyed evil lives again. A wandering darkness his mind insane. He gathers an army beginning with one. The battle for peace is not yet done." Fiver says as Alexis and Strawberry look at him.

"Well that seems clearer than most of your visions though it's a bit more unsettling." Dandelion says.

"Honestly Woundwort should never have been able to walk away. That's one rabbit the world doesn't need in it." Alexis says nervously thinking back on when she was a prisoner in Efrafa.

"Oh it's not right is it? I mean Woundwort walks away from the battle of Efrafa but Campion's gone forever." Hawkbit says angrily.

"Maybe he's not. Maybe he's still with us." Fiver says getting Strawberry's attention.

"What do you mean Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"You had a vision about him?" Strawberry asks hopefully.

"No... just a... tickle.. a feeling." Fiver says.

"Um with us... the way the spirit of El-ahrairah is with us or um with us living and... breathing?" Dandelion asks nervously.

"I don't know.. It's all muzzy in my head." Fiver says as he looks down.

"So he might be a ghost.. walking among us." Hawkbit says scaredly.

"I'm not keen on ghosts." Dandelion says as they then hear yelling and see Pipkin and the other kits charge toward them and head but them sending Alexis and the others rolling down the hill before retreating.

"So how come you didn't see that coming oh mystic visionary?" Hawkbit asks angrily as he sits up.

"Pipkin and that junior owlsa are getting to be a knot in my tail." Dandelion says angrily.

"I gotta hand to our kids though Fiver. They are getting better at what I've taught them...unfortunately." Alexis says as she gets up off the ground.

*Timeskip*

"The babies have to grow up sometime. In a world full of enemies like Woundwort the sooner the better." Bigwig says as Alexis, Primrose, and Hazel are following him.

"I just don't think their ready to go out on their own." Hazel says as they stop.

"I have to agree with Hazel. I don't like the idea of mine and Fiver's kits going out either. Yes I've trained them well but their still only children." Alexis says with concern for her children.

"Is that your final word?" Bigwig asks.

"I'm afraid so." Hazel says.

"You two asked for it then. Now!" Bigwig says as the kits come running out of their hiding spots with Pipkin.

"Not again." Alexis says as Hazel's and her's kits tackle them down onto the ground.

"Are you alright father?" Gilia asks as Alexis and Hazel stand up.

"Bigwig said it was the only way we would get your attention." Sky says as she looks at Alexis.

"You have our attention now." Hazel says.

"I wouldn't make a habit of greeting your parents that way kids." Primrose says.

"Very impressive." Alexis says.

"I thought so." Bigwig says proudly.

"So.. can.. junior owlsa.. go on.. solo patrol?" Pipkin asks as he is jumping up and down.

"It's a dangerous world. You need cunning, strength, and speed." Hazel says.

"We've got all that. Honestly." Pipkin says as Gilia and Tara nod in agreement.

"I don't know.. Hazel what do you think?" Alexis asks as she looks at Hazel.

"Look you two. Come up with a challenge... some sort of test. If they pass they solo patrol." Bigwig says suggesting his compromise.

"That sounds fair." Primrose says agreeing with Bigwig.

"Fine." Alexis says giving in.

"We'll work something up and let you know." Hazel says getting down on all fours still winded from being tackled.

"Need a hand Hazel?" Primrose asks as she looks at Hazel.

"I can manage very nicely thank you." Hazel says as he hops off soon being followed in action by Alexis as she hops off into the woods for her afternoon training.

*Timeskip*

After a while of training Alexis then sees Pipkin in the bushes and stops her training.

"Yes Pipkin what is it?" Alexis asks.

"It's just I wanted to ask you something." Pipkin says as he hops over to her.

"Yes?" Alexis asks as she looks at Pipkin.

"Alexis why is it your so worried about me and the others. I mean we've been trained very well." Pipkin says.

"That maybe be so Pipkin but your still only children. Besides Hazel worries for the same as me. I worry about you and my little ones because your my family because I love you. I'm worried for you. It's not that I don't think your ready." Alexis says.

"You care about me?" Pipkin asks.

"Yes Pipkin. I see you as one of my own. Even as much of a adventurous stubborn ball of fur you are." Alexis says as she gently nuzzles Pipkin.

"Thank you Alexis." Pipkin says kindly.

"Your welcome Pipkin." Alexis says as Pipkin starts to hop off but stops and turns back around.

"Oh and Alexis I have another thing I wanted to ask... do you always have to keep a promise? Even if there's a good reason not to?" Pipkin asks.

"Well Pipkin let me put it to you this way. A promise is a commitment to someone. And for some a promise is something to give them hope and faith. When you make a promise it's important to try and not break that promise. After all what good is a promise once it's been broken. But why do you ask?" Alexis asks.

"I know a secret that would make Blackberry happy again. If only I could tell her." Pipkin says worriedly.

"That's always the problem with secrets or promises. Either way you go about things depending what it is you can't always make everyone happy. Now run along Pipkin I'm going to meet up with hazel to work out your test." Alexis says as she gently nudges Pipkin along.

"Well thanks anyways Alexis. Bye." Pipkin says as he hops off.

*Timeskip*

"Your challenge is to steal these stones." Hazel says as Pipkin looks at the stones.

"You have until Frith is directly over head." Alexis says.

"That doesn't sound too hard." Pipkin says confidently.

"They'll be here to make it difficult. If your caught in the attempt. If they even see you. You fail." Hazel says as Strawberry, Fiver, Hawkbit, and Dandelion hop over smiling.

"Hey! That's a job I'd have trouble with. Be fair you two!" Bigwig says.

"The world isn't fair Bigwig. That's the challenge." Hazel says firmly standing his ground.

"Pipkin and his junior owlsa can take it or leave it." Alexis says as the children talk and confide in each other.

"We accept the challenge Hazel-rah." Pipkin says as they accept the challenge.

"You two really can be a nasty bit of work when you wanna be can't you." Bigwig says causing Alexis and Hazel to laugh.

"We learned from the best there Bigwig." Alexis says as she hops off with Bigwig and Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"Time's up. Look's like the junior owlsa failed the test." Hazel says.

"Really?" Gilia asks.

"I thought we we're on time." Seth says as they present Alexis and Hazel with the stones.

"Well done troops." Bigwig says proud of the little ones.

"Yes. Very well done." Alexis says as Pipkin comes running over followed by Fiver, Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Strawberry.

"What's going on?" Hawkbit asks.

"And you call yourselves owlsa. It's a wonder we've survived this long with you scruffs on the job." Bigwig says disappointed.

"Come on then. How'd you do it?" Hawkbit asks as he looks at the stones.

"We pass the test?" Pipkin asks.

"Yes. Yes I supposed you have." Hazel says.

"Grumlin pulled the real stones under ground. These are substitutes." Pipkin says as he explains what they did.

"They tricked us! That's not fair." Dandelion whines.

"The world isn't fair Dandelion. Junior owlsa ready for solo patrol Hazel-rah." Pipkin says as he salutes Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"Oh Fiver I'm worried about the little ones." Alexis says looking out towards the woods.

"They should of been back by now." Hazel says feeling worried as well.

"You sent Bigwig to keep an eye on them." Primrose says.

"Yes they should be fine." Fiver says in attempt to calm Alexis's worries.

"What if they ran into something bigger that even bigwig can't handle?" Hazel asks.

"Do you want to go and look for them?" Primrose asks.

"And have the junior owlsa think I don't trust them?... Yes alright let's go." Hazel says as he, Alexis, Primrose, and Fiver go out into the woods in search of the little ones.

*Timeskip*

"See not a thing to worry about." Primrose says as they stop among seeing the little ones with Bigwig, Hannah, and Kehaar.

"They're alright. They're safe as burrows." Fiver says.

"Hawk! Take cover!" Hazel shouts seeing a hawk as they go running over to their little ones.

"Oh fine! Is the whole warren out checking up on us!" Pipkin says as Alexis, Fiver, Primrose, and Hazel tackle their little ones and hover over them protectively.

"Mother that hurt." Snowdrop says whining.

"Yes mom please get off." Eclipsa says.

"Dad get off your squishing me." Seth says trying to get out from under Fiver.

"Hazel you can get up now." Bigwig says nervously as the hawk squawks up in the sky as it circles.

"Your supposed to be watching out for them and you don't even see a hawk attacking!?" Hazel asks angrily.

"Yes Bigwig are you off your rocker!?" Alexis shouts angrily slightly growling at him.

"Scree won't hurt us Hazel." Pipkin says.

"Excuse me?" Alexis asks looking at Pipkin with disbelieve.

"Friend! Kehaar friend! All long ears friend! Always!" Scree shouts as he flies off.

"Notice he didn't say anything about mice." Hannah says annoyed.

"I don't believe it." Hazel says shaking his head with disbelieve.

"Why? There's no end to the wonders on Watership Down is there?" Bigwig asks.

"Father you are heavy!" Gilia shouts as Alexis and the others get off their kids.

"My son the hawk. I make good father no? You got childrens. Everybody gots childrens. Now is Kehaar's turn." Kehaar says sadly.

"He's off again." Hannah says shaking her head.

"Kehaar go now. Find gull who loves me. Find mother for our childrens. Be back sometime. Bye." Kehaar says as he picks Hannah up hugging her before putting her down and taking off flying.

"That was rather sudden wasn't it?" Hazel asks.

"Gulls no understanding them." Bigwig says.

"As long as he comes back." Hannah says as she climbs on Alexis's back.

"Imagine.. a hawk that's a friend to all rabbits. Someday Scree may help out a rabbit we've never met. Well done Pipkin. Well done." Hazel says as they head home.


	35. The Secret of Redstone

"Scatter! We'll join up at Redstone warren!" Hazel says as everyone scatters in different directions running from a hunter before joining back up at some bushes near Redstone.

"Nearly a nasty accident there." Bigwig says.

"Stay sharp. Till we find out what's going on around here." Hazel says as they go over seeing Hickory and Marigold.

"Hazel. Primrose. Welcome back to Redstone warren. We've missed you." Marigold says kindly.

"Good thing everything else missed us too." Bigwig says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"Not the same content and peaceful warren you remember is it Primrose?" Marigold asks.

"Redstone's fallen on hard times. Let's go below it's not safe up here. Food's scarse. Man stalks the woods and fields setting traps hunting us." Hickory says sadly as everyone follows him underground.

"We know. He had a go at us." Alexis says.

"And the elil have come back. They're everywhere lately." Marigold says.

"Still we're better off here than back at the warren of the shining wire." Hickory says.

*Timeskip*

"And as we fought tooth and claw the skies opened and lightning walked the world. The twisted tree was torn flaming from the earth. With a roar that shook the stars Efrafa collapsed around General Woundwort." A female rabbit says telling the story of general Woundwort's defeat as Blackberry gives a sad sigh.

"A great victory and all it cost us was Campion's life." Blackberry says sadly as Alexis gently nuzzles her in attempt to cheer her up.

"I never met Campion but after hearing how he died I'll never forget him Blackberry." Marigold says sympathetically.

"And I'll never stop missing him." Blackberry says as Pipkin gives a strange look.

"Something wrong Pipkin?" Hazel asks.

"No Hazel. Nothing." Pipkin says avoiding eye contact with Hazel.

"It'll be dark soon and if we're gonna avoid the night hunters we best get a move on." Bigwig says as the group goes above ground with Marigold and Hickory.

"I think I know what you'll say but-" Hazel then gets cut off by Marigold.

"Your gonna invite us to leave Redstone and come with you." Hickory says knowing what Hazel was going to say.

"Yes. Well with man and elil and bad food." Hazel says.

"Thank you Hazel but no. If rabbits quit their warrens every time things got tough they'd never stop running." Marigold says.

"Well said. But if there's anything we can do just ask." Hazel says.

"All clear." Bigwig says as they all get going.

"What's wrong Bigwig?" Hazel asks as they all bump into Bigwig as he stops.

"I must be going moon mad." Bigwig says as he sniffs the ground.

"Campion's scent... but... it can't be." Hazel says sniffing the ground.

"I felt he was still with us. His shadow walks the world." Fiver says as Blackberry sniffs the ground before backing away from it.

"But what if Campion isn't dead!?" Pipkin blurts out.

"Don't talk dribble Pipkin. We all saw him killed when the cavern collapsed. You know what happens if a living rabbit meets a shadow Hazel. The black rabbit comes calling." Bigwig says.

"Go... everyone..move!" Hazel shouts as everyone bolts meeting back up across the river.

*Timeskip*

"No sign of Blackberry." Bigwig says panting after finding out Blackberry took off after Pipkin revealed Campion was still alive.

"How long have you known Campion was alive?" Hazel asks.

"Since the day after the battle in the caverns." Pipkin says sadly.

"I should of known ghosts don't leave a trail." Bigwig says.

"He made me promise not to tell anyone. Not Alexis not Hazel not even Blackberry." Pipkin says.

"But Campion knows he's welcome at Watership Down. He saved us all. It doesn't make sense." Primrose says.

"Yes he should have no reason to not be able to come to Watership Down." Alexis says.

"He's not the same rabbit we once knew. He's changed Primrose." Pipkin says.

"I say we go back and hunt for him and Blackberry." Bigwig says.

"No point in us blundering around in the dark. Bigwig and I will wait here for dawn. You four head home." Hazel says.

"Blackberry's lost and I broke my promise to Campion. I did everything wrong." Pipkin says sadly.

"No you didn't Pipkin. Your loyalty to Campion is commendable now off you go. We'll take care of things." Hazel says as Fiver, Alexis, Pipkin, and Primrose head home.

*Timeskip*

Later at the burrow Alexis then finds Fiver laying down outside looking up at the sky.

"So you really were feeling something was wrong with Campion." Alexis says as fiver looks at her.

"I knew something wasn't right in the caverns." Fiver says.

"Well at least now we know for sure." Alexis says.

"And with luck if anyone can find him it's Blackberry." Fiver says as Alexis lays down beside him.

*Timeskip*

"Did you find Campion?" Alexis asks seeing Blackberry

"Yes Alexis but he isn't the Campion I know. At least not anymore." Blackberry says as she heads to her burrow.


	36. My Fair Gull

"These are lovely berries children." Primrose says as her kits Snowdrop, Mallow, and Gilia bring them berries with Alexis's kits.

"Fit for a heroes feast... Do you think we're getting a bit carried away with this heroes feast? Campion isn't even here to join us." Hazel says as the kits run off laughing and playing.

"We fought a war, destroyed Efrafa, Kehaar left us, and for moons we thought Campion was dead." Alexis says.

"Alexis is right. We need a celebration." Primrose says as she and Alexis look at Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"There. Oats. Now it's a proper feast." Hannah says tossing some oats in the food pile as everyone is gathered in the honey comb.

"We're here to celebrate the heroism of captain Campion. We all believed he had been taking by the black rabbit but now we known he lives in this world and our hearts are full." Hazel says as a female gull flies over onto the pile of food and starts eating it.

"Kehaar return! With gull that he loves. She's Gluk." Kehaar says introducing the female gull as she scarfs down a carrot.

"She certainly is." Hawkbit says as Alexis elbow hims.

"Isn't she not wonderful?" Kehaar asks.

"um... wonderful." Hazel says not quite knowing what to say.

*Timeskip*

"What on earth!?" Alexis asks hearing a loud noise as she gets up in a hurry.

"Ouch!" Fiver yelps as he and Alexis hit heads getting up hearing the sound.

"Fiver!" Alexis says as she rubs her head with her paw.

"Sorry." Fiver says rubbing his head with his paw.

"What in Frith's name was that?" Alexis asks.

"Simple Gluk is awake and off with Kehaar or as Hannah called it the sound of true love." Hawkbit says grumpily as he hops back toward his burrow.

"Joyful." Fiver says.

*Timeskip*

"Come on Fiver. You must see something." Blackberry says sitting with Alexis as fiver is perched on a rock.

"Be patient Blackberry." Alexis says placing a paw on Blackberry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Blackberry. I can't see Campion's trail.. or yours." Fiver says as he closes his eyes in attempt to have a vision.

"How can you see visions of Woundwort but not Campion?" Blackberry asks impatiently.

"I don't know." Fiver says sadly not knowing what to tell her.

"He said the black rabbit of Inle had touched him. That he couldn't rest until he'd stopped Woundwort." Blackberry says.

"Maybe his future is hidden in the shadow the black rabbit." Fiver says.

"You tried fiver. Thank you." Blackberry says as she pats Fiver before he starts having a vision.

"Into the valley of fire you both shall go. If you live to escape only Frith can know." Fiver says before he collapses and snaps out of it.

"Into the valley of fire you both shall go?" Blackberry asks as Fiver sits up looking at her.

"What does it mean Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"I don't know but what I saw look like a nightmare at world's end." Fiver says scaredly.

*Timeskip*

"Ouch!" Alexis yelps as she feels something hit her in the hind leg and see it came from her daughter Eclipsa, her son Seth, and Primrose's kits.

"What are you doing?" Hazel asks as he and Primrose come over.

"Yes what are you little ones up to?" Alexis asks as she goes over.

"Teaching us to spit cherry stones father." Snowdrop says as she spits a stone at Hannah.

"Well stop it right now." Primrose says.

"Yes those things hurt." Alexis says.

"Gilia, Snowdrop come along." Primrose says as she hops off with the kits.

"Seth, Eclipsa run along to your father now ok." Alexis says as her kits run along into the burrow.

"I was just having a bit of a laugh with the little ones." Gluk says.

"Yea and they having fun with us." Kehaar says getting defensive over Gluk.

"We know but there's just something we rather they didn't learn how to do." Alexis says.

"Oh fine! No stone spitting. what else rabbits don't do? Then you tell us then we know." Kehaar says irritatedly.

"That's a good idea. Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion how would you like to coach Gluk in rabbit etiquette?" Hazel asks as Bigwig, Hawkbit, and Dandelion look at him.

"Yea um well I um I'd love to but I um.." Hawkbit says not being able to find the right words.

"Eh were uh off to clear out a nest of stotes." Bigwig says.

"Tadaa." Dandelion says as he, Hawkbit, and Bigwig hop off.

"Gluk is love of my heart. She don't need lessons. Come darling we go fish." Kehaar says as he places a wing around Gluk.

"I think it's a matter of love Kehaar love Gluk Hazel." Hannah says as she comes over watching the two gulls fly off.

*Timeskip*

"We've all got to stay in peak form." Hazel says as they hear a squawk and see Gluk crash land where they are.

"Sorry. Awfully clumsy of me. May since apologies for teaching your youngsters to spit cherry stones. Most distasteful won't happen again. Awfully sorry for boring you with all that clap trap about my friends Bigwig. Most inconsiderate of me." Gluk says as she apologizes to Alexis, Primrose, and Bigwig.

"No more Gluk. You got nothing to be sorry at. You generous, kind, sweet gull. You perfect as you are." Kehaar says as he and Gluk walk off.

*Timeskip*

"That's a beautiful sight huh Alexis." Fiver says as he sees theirs and Primrose's little ones playing with Gluk.

"Yea. Just hopefully no more cherry stone spitting." Alexis says.

"I guess Kehaar is leaving us. He told me earlier he is leaving with Gluk to make her happy again." Fiver says a little sad to see their friend leaving.

"That's sweet. We'll miss him but at least he has found someone who makes him happy." Alexis says happily.

"Yea. Just as you make me happy." Fiver says as he nuzzles Alexis.

*Timeskip*

"Oh you rabbits. I not know how to thank you... for all you do for me... Sometimes we had war sometimes we had peace always joy. I miss you always but sometime we come back with lots of baby gulls. Huh?" Kehaar asks.

"Now you take good care of him." Hannah says as Kehaar nuzzles Gluk.

"Oh I will Hannah. The very best." Gluk says happily.

"Ok Gluk. Let's go home." Kehaar says as he and Gluk fly off.

"There'll never be another gull like Kehaar." Hannah says sadly.


	37. The Dark Deal

"Nicely done lad. At least somebody's paying attention to their combat lessons. I'd say Hawkbit's had enough training for one morning. Exercises are over." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, Fiver, Dandelion, and Hazel see Strawberry throw Hawkbit at a log. As bigwig dismisses everyone Alexis and Fiver walk off on their own.

"So how is my beautiful mate doing this morning?" Fiver asks.

"Lovely Fiver." Alexis says with a smile on her face.

"How's training the little ones going?" Fiver asks.

"They're really good. They're just like I was when I was little they've caught on to my training very quickly. I've actually started teaching them advance lessons." Alexis says proudly.

"That's really good. So um would you like to join me for some uh clover?" Fiver asks shyly.

"We've been mates since Woundwort took me and Pipkin and your still shy around me. But that's one of the things I love and find adorable about you." Alexis says rubbing noses with Fiver before following him off to find some clover.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver what is it?" Alexis asks as she and Fiver come out of the burrow as Fiver collapses next to her seeming to be having a vision.

"No! No!" Fiver shouts snapping out of it as Bigwig, Hawkbit, and Hazel come running over as while he sits up.

"What's wrong Fiver?" Hazel asks as Fiver then looks at Hawkbit.

"I um.. u-uh nothing stepped on a wasp." Fiver says lifting his hind paw.

"Stepped on a wasp my tail. He's hiding something." Alexis thinks to herself hearing Fiver lie to the others.

"Hazel! You've got to help us... Woundwort.. He's at Redstone. We're all in terrible danger." Marigold says as she comes running over.

*Timeskip*

"What do you mean I can't go? I-it's because Strawberry got lucky in the combat exercise isn't it?" Hawkbit asks as he and Bigwig look at each other.

"I don't debate orders Hawkbit I give orders. Your not coming on the scouting patrol! Clear?" Bigwig says standing his ground as Hawkbit hops off angrily while growling.

"Alright Fiver out with it. What did you see earlier?" Alexis asks as she, Hazel, and Strawberry huddle around Fiver.

"I had a vision of Hawkbit buried under a wall of earth." Fiver says almost at a whisper.

"He should be safe here and your job is to keep him here Strawberry." Hazel says giving Strawberry his orders.

"Why not just tell him what you saw?" Strawberry asks.

"Knowing Hawkbit he'd go despite the vision. Just to prove he's not scared." Fiver says.

"Right let's move out." Hazel says as they get moving leaving Hawkbit with Strawberry.

*Timeskip*

"No Fiver!" Bigwig says as they start crossing a bridge and notice Fiver starting to have a vision and start to lean to an opening in the bridge.

"Got him!" Alexis catching Fiver before he falls into the river.

"Man comes in without a care. He does not see the warren there beneath the earth they cannot hide. The man can push the earth aside." Fiver says as he snaps out of it.

"Alright Fiver?" Hazel asks as Fiver gets up on his feet.

"I think so. I saw Redstone destroyed by man." Fiver says as Marigold hops over.

"Woundwort said he'd destroy the warren. But how can he use man to do it?" Marigold asks.

"He can't it's impossible!" Hazel says.

"Your just flashing back to some nightmare about the end of Sandleford warren aren't you?" Bigwig asks.

"No it's Redstone and it's soon." Fiver says sounding sure that it is Redstone warren.

"I don't want to think about what will happen if we don't get there soon enough." Alexis says worriedly.

"Then let's get a move on." Hazel says as they continue onward.

*Timeskip*

"Redstone's right in the path of that thing. We've got to get them out!" Hazel says as they see some yellow things with metal plates on them( bull dozers).

"Yes Hazel but how?" Alexis asks.

"Fiver, Alexis, Dandelion, Blackberry, and Marigold get to the high ground over there." Hazel says pointing to where he wants them to go.

"I've got to find Hickory." Marigold says worriedly looking towards Redstone.

"Do as we say. We'll get them out and you be ready to lead them away from this madness." Hazel says as everyone but Alexis does as hazel says.

"Goodluck hazel and be careful." Alexis says as Hazel nods while he and Bigwig then run towards the Redstone warren.

"There they are!" Alexis shouts as she sees Hazel, Bigwig, and Hickory come out of a hole follow by other rabbits.

"Hickory over here! This way!" Marigold shouts as they run over to Alexis and the others

"Thank goodness." Alexis says seeing everyone get out in time.

"Looks like our warren just got bigger huh?" Fiver asks smiling at Alexis seeing everyone is safe as they all head for Watership down.


	38. Darkhaven

"Hazel." Hannah says as she comes running over pulling on hazel's tail as he is talking with Alexis and some others.

"You'll have to wait your turn Hannah. Hawkbit you'll cover up all the tracks around the warren." Hazel says giving hawkbit his assignment.

"That's no small order Hazel." Hawkbit says as he is standing Dandelion and Strawberry.

"No but it needs doing. We got a bit slack when we thought Woundwort was gone." Hazel says.

"Some of us did." Bigwig says.

"Off you go then. Make our warren invisible." Hazel says as Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Strawberry get moving.

"Mom mom watch this." Tara says as she manages to make some vines shoot up out of the ground.

"That's very good Tara but mommy is busy at the moment. Can you pups go play for a bit?" Aleixs asks as her daughters Tara and Rose nod before going off to go play.

"Hazel can I ask you something?" Hannah asks as she pulls on Hazel's tail again.

"Patience. Bigwig we need a complete review of warren defenses. Fiver and Alexis will help you with that. Holly you'll be in charge of training. Everyone has to know what to do if Woundwort turns up." Hazel says as everyone scatters to do their assignments except for Hannah and Hazel.

"Hazel over here a tick will you." Fiver calls having hazel come over leaving Hannah by herself.

*Timeskip*

"No sign of Blackberry and Primrose below." Fiver says as he, Broom, and Alexis come out of the burrow to meet with Hazel.

"No luck on the down." Bigwig says as he and Pipkin come running over.

"Blasted mystery this." Broom says.

"Where on earth could they have gone?" Alexis asks.

"If Woundwort comes looking he'll be hard put to find any trace of rabbits around here." Hawkbit says proudly as he, Strawberry, and Dandelion come hopping over.

"Here we are. Slaving away to cover up tracks. And you marching through to leave fresh ones Primrose and Blackberry." Dandelion says as he collapses exhausted.

"You saw them!? Where were they heading?" Hazel asks.

"Towards Redstone I guess. What's going on?" Hawkbit asks.

"Primrose is awfully hard on herself for letting Vervain go. Felt she ought to do something about it." Broom says.

"That doesn't sound good." Alexis says.

"You don't suppose she and Blackberry are off tracking Vervain and Woundwort?" Bigwig asks.

"Fiver, Alexis, Bigwig, let's find them!" Hazel says as he and Alexis, Bigwig, and Fiver get going to try and find Blackberry and Primrose.

*Timeskip*

The group then later find Blackberry and Primrose running from some rabbits. Hazel and Bigwig then run and tackle two of them. Alexis then goes to help Blackberry hearing a commotion but gets stopped by Campion.

"Campion don't make me fight you." Alexis says as she and Campion start pushing on each other.

"Alexis hit me hard." Campion says.

"Forgive me." Alexis says knowing why Campion is asking her to hit him seeing a rabbit by the pushes and turns around and kicks him as hard as she can knocking Campion into the rabbit.

"Run! There too big! Retreat!" Hazel says seeing the two big rabbits getting up. They then make a run for with Primrose to the bridge as it is starting to go into two going up.

"Jump!" Hazel shouts as they stop at the bridge.

"I cant." Fiver says as Alexis shifts to wolf form picking him up and jumping the bridge with the others before putting him down and shifting to rabbit form.

"Come on!" Bigwig shouts as they run for home.

*Timeskip"

"What happened? Where's Blackberry?" Hawkbit asks as Alexis and the others are heading into the burrow.

"Call a gathering. I'll tell everyone what we are up against then Hawkbit." Hazel says as he heads into the burrow.


	39. The Eyes of Silverweed

"Fiver Fiver wake up please!" Alexis shouts as she and Pipkin try to wake Fiver up as they hear him moaning and twitching in his sleep.

"Alexis, Pipkin?" Fiver asks as he opens his eyes to see his mate and Pipkin staring at him.

"You were twitching and moaning something awful." Pipkin says.

"Are you alright?" Alexis asks

"Was it another vision?" Pipkin asks as Fiver sits up.

"I don't know what it was." Fiver says looking startled.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis what's wrong with Fiver he's been acting strange." Hannah says as she walks over to Alexis laying down in some grass as she then sits up.

"I'm not sure but I hope he get's better. Our children our worried about him as am I." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Watch it ya clumsy-" Hawkbit then gets cut off by Fiver seeing he is having some sort of vision.

"Get out of my head!" Fiver shouts as he collapses.

"Fiver what's wrong!?" Alexis asks hoping over to him.

"What's wrong with dad?" Seth asks as he and his sister Rose come hopping over.

"There's something wrong with Fiver." Hawkbit says as he looks to Alexis and clover as some of the others come running over. Fiver then gets up trembling as he opens his eyes.

"It's alright Fiver! I'm here." Hazel says trying to calm his younger brother.

"No!" Fiver shouts as he then crouches down and covers his eyes with his paws.

"Fiver! Tell me what's happening!" Hazel says as he places a paw on Fiver's.

"You mustn't do that Hazel." Fiver says as Hazel takes his paw off as Alexis lays down beside Fiver concerned about him.

"What is it fiver? What's wrong?" Hazel asks.

"Please Fiver tell us what's wrong." Alexis says.

"I have to keep my eyes tight shut." Fiver says calmly keeping his eyes closed.

"Why!?" Hazel asks.

"Because Silverweed can look through them and I don't want him to see Watership down." Fiver says.

"I knew there was something off about that rabbit." Alexis thinks to herself.

*Timeskip*

"I'll keep my eyes covered while you lead me far away. So far I'll never be able to find my way back." Fiver says as they gather in the burrow to listen to him.

"No way Fiver that's not happening!" Alexis says.

"Then it won't matter what Silverweed sees through my eyes." Fiver says.

"No Fiver. Alexis is right." Hazel says.

"But you've got to. I can't let Woundwort find Watership down." Fiver says trying to reason with Hazel.

"You're not the threat Fiver. Silverweed is." Hazel says as he places a paw on Fiver's shoulder.

"So if we remove the threat." Bigwig says.

"Exactly. We're going to Dark haven and take Silverweed out of there." Hazel says.

"Then I'm going too. If I stay here then everyone including my children and mate will be in danger." Fiver says.

"You can't travel with your eyes covered. You'll hold us up." Bigwig says.

"Hawkbit and Dandelion can help me." Fiver says.

"Hmm. Of course we can. I doubt he'll be any clumsy then usual." Hawkbit says.

"I'm going as well. I won't let Fiver go like this besides I'd feel better knowing I'm there with him." Alexis says.

"The dream connection between Fiver and Silverweed could be valuable. I say Fiver comes along." Hazel says.

"Right then. Let's get at it." Bigwig says as they get going.

*Timeskip*

"Is Silverweed still in your head?" Hawkbit asks as they stop hearing Fiver moaning.

"I'm not sure but there's a tickle that doesn't quite go away." Fiver says.

"Try and tune it out Fiver." Alexis says as Dandelion and Hawkbit look at each other.

"Humph..well..look at me.. just for a blink." Hawkbit says as Fiver lifts his ears up from one eye to see Hawkbit making a funny face causing Fiver and Alexis to laugh before Fiver covers his eyes again.

"There that should hold him." Hawkbit says.

"Thanks Hawkbit. I needed that." Fiver says as they get going.

*Timeskip*

"Dandelion, Alexis wait here with Fiver. The rest of us are going in after Silverweed." Bigwig says as they stay out of sight by the bridge in Dark haven territory.

"And if we don't come back... then Fiver.. mustn't return to Watership down." Hazel says reluctantly.

"We'll never leave him Hazel." Dandelion says as he is holding Fiver's paw.

"Dandelion's right he'll be safe with us." Alexis says as Hazel, Bigwig, and Hawkbit begin to hop off.

"Hazel? What if I could bring Silverweed here?" Fiver asks making Bigwig, Hawkbit, and Hazel stop and turn around.

"How?" Hazel asks.

"I might be able to go into his head and beat him at his own game." Fiver says as Hazel smiles.

*Timeskip*

"Silverweed. Silverweed. Silverweed. I see Woundwort. Campion and Blackberry are beside me." Fiver says as his eyes start to glow.

"He's done it. He's seeing through Silverweeds eyes." Hazel says.

"They're in trouble. Woundwort's angry. Campion and Blackberry are taking Silverweed out of the warren. I'll tell them your waiting. Go." Fiver says after talking through Silverweed getting Blackberry and Campion out of trouble.

"Dandelion, Alexis watch him." Hazel says as he, Bigwig, and Hawkbit get going.

"I-I don't know how long I can hold Silverweed's mind." Fiver says.

"You'll do it as long as you have to Fiver." Dandelion says.

"It'll be ok Fiver I promise." Alexis says

"Timeskip*

"Can't.. hold.. on." Fiver says as his eyes stop glowing. Alexis and Dandelion then look at each other worriedly. Later as they are waiting they then see the others come running over with Silverweed.

"What's going on?" Alexis asks.

"We'll explain later right now move!" Hazel shouts as they get running later as they run to Watership down they explain about Silverweed and shortly arrive back to Watership down with him.

"Oh thank you Fiver! Oh let's go home.. to Watership down. Your captain Broom! And your Hannah. Don't worry about the magic spell. I see it in your mind you won't forget it I promise." Silverweed says as they go over to the warren and he hops over to everyone laughing happily.

"We shared minds. Now knows what I know. It's like having another brother." Fiver says as they watch Silverweed happily hop around.

"Oh and lovely Primrose and beautiful Alexis. Oh Watership down! I love you!" Silverweed shouts while laughing happily going over to Alexis and Primrose before he lays on his back on the grass.


	40. The Spy

"With Woundwort leading the barbarians of Darkhaven they're unstoppable." Silverweed says.

"There's a jolly thought aye watt?" Broom asks.

"Sooner or later we'll have to stop them because sure as the moon rises Woundwort will come looking for us." Hazel says as Fiver sighs.

"The Efrafans were a hop in the daisies next to this Darkhaven lot." Diver says as Alexis nods in agreement.

"How do we deal with them?" Bigwig asks.

"Hmm. For a start we need more defenses around the warren." Hazel says as he hops over to look out to the horizon.

"I'll put Hawkbit and Dandelion to work on that." Bigwig says.

"Bigwig your leading a scouting party into enemy territory tonight. We need to know more about them." Hazel says.

"All you need to know is I've got the magic to stop them if they show their noses here." Hannah says raising her paw as she comes out of the burrow.

"Oh Hannah I know you believe in this hocus pocus rot but we can't leave the defense of Watership down a mouse." Bigwig says.

"She only wants to help." Alexis says as Hannah walks off.

"Yea big dreams small mouse." Bigwig says as he hops off.

"Yea and big mouth small temper." Alexis says watching Bigwig hop off.

"Come on now Alexis you know how Bigwig is." Fiver says as Alexis shifts to wolf form.

"I know how he just as you know how I am. I'm off I'm gonna go train the pups it's time for their daily training from me. Come on little ones." Alexis barks as her and Fiver's little ones come running out of the burrow in wolf form following their mother off to train.

*Timeskip*

"Alright now kids watch how mommy does it." Alexis says she makes a wolf appear out of snow far away and starts running at it to attack as she then jumps at at.

"Hi Silverweed." Tara says as she runs over to Silverweed.

"Or not." Alexis says as she hits the ground with a thud seeing the pups loose interest in her teaching them how to do far distant attacks causing her to loose concentration and hit the ground.

"Are you alright Alexis?" Silverweed asks as he hops over to Alexis as she gets up and shifts to rabbit form.

"Yes I'm ok. Good morning Silverweed." Alexis says.

"I'm really glad to be Alexis but there's something I was curious about." Silverweed says as he and Alexis watch the pups play.

"Yes Silverweed?" Alexis asks.

"Let's just say that Dandelion and Hawkbit wanted me to make Bigwig forget he wanted them to work and Bigwig wants to teach them a lesson by having everyone ignore them. I thought you were all friends here?" Silverweed asks.

"We are Silverweed just some of us tend to play pranks on each other and tend to go at each others throats time to time but it's ok. In the end we still all look out for one and other. So I'm guessing Bigwig wants everyone to ignore Hawkbit and Dandelion?" Alexis asks as Silverweed nods.

"Yes." Silverweed says as he looks at Alexis.

"Alright then. Well I'm gonna get back to training the little ones. Your welcome to stay and watch." Alexis says as she shifts back to wolf form and goes over to the pups.

*Timeskip*

"Ears up lads. We're on the edge of Darkhaven territory." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, Pipkin, Fiver, and Holly are walking down a canyon.

"Look." Alexis says gesturing to a dark female rabbit falling down the cliff in front of them not moving.

"She's alive." Bigwig says as he sniffs the female.

"She's lucky." Fiver says as he at the distance where the female fell from.

"We have to get her back to Watership down." Pipkin says looking at the female rabbit as Alexis sniffs her.

"Now hang on a tick. e have no idea who she is or where she came from. For all we know she's from Darkhaven." Holly says.

"Holly is correct. She could be trouble." Alexis says looking at the female.

"Right now she's a hurt doe. We're not leaving her here for the elil you two. I'll carry her." Bigwig says as the others pick up the doe and put her on Bigwig's back as they then head back to Watership down.

*Timeskip*

"Hmm. How's she doing Primrose?" Bigwig asks as primrose examines the doe they found.

"Some bumps and bruises and a bad cut here... Blackberry knows more about healing than I do. The best thing we do is let her sleep. Everybody out now." Primrose says as they leave the doe in a burrow.

"Who is she Bigwig?" Hazel asks as they stop outside the burrow they left the doe in.

"Haven't a clue. She just fell out of the sky and landed at my feet." Bigwig says.

"We shouldn't of brought her here Hazel. It's a shocking breach of security." Holly says.

"I agree with Holly. She could very well end up getting us killed." Alexis says.

"Now Alexis are you really going to be like that when that's how you were treated and yet we gave you a chance." Hazel says as he looks at Alexis as she then sighs in defeat.

"Fine." Alexis says.

"I'm head of security you two and i'll decide when it's life threatening." Bigwig growls at Alexis and Holly as Alexis growls lowly back at him.

"We don't know one jot about her. And now she knows too much about us." Holly says as he looks at Hazel.

"We'll have Silverweed look for the truth in her heart when she wakes up. For now we let her recover." Hazel says as they leave.

*Timeskip*

"Alexis.. Alexis wake up." A voice says as Alexis is outside the burrow sleeping in wolf form only to get woke up by Silverweed.

"Silverweed what is it?" Alexis asks sleepily.

"Can I sleep outside here with you...I just had a dream and would feel safer with someone else." Silverweed says as Alexis yawns.

"Sure I guess." Alexis says as she lays her head back down on her paws as Silverweed lays beside her.

"How come your out here?" Silverweed asks.

"I haven't slept under the stars since before I met Hazel and the others I just wanted to return to my old roots for the night. Now go back to sleep you'll be safe with me." Alexis says as she closes her eyes.

"Thank you Alexis." Silverweed says.

"Your welcome." Alexis says as she falls asleep.

*Timeskip*

"Silverweed gave the all clear Spartina the new doe." Fiver says as he hops over to Alexis while she is in wolf form watching over their little ones while they play.

"Lovely." Alexis says.

"You still don't trust her do you?" Fiver asks.

"I don't trust anyone who comes from an enemy territory." Alexis says as fiver shakes his head at Alexis's stubbornness and hops away as Spartina comes over to her resulting Alexis getting up and growling at her.

"So your Alexis. Your Fiver's mate. I see you don't like me very well." Spartina says as she sits next to Alexis who is keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Don't trust you is more like it." Alexis says before turning her gaze back over to her children.

"It's beautiful up here on this hill." Spartina says as she watches the little ones play.

"Yes it is. Especially when a nice cool breeze is blowing and I can hear everything within my hearing shot." Alexis says.

"The wind here blows clean and pure. It's like a dream." Spartina says.

"Those are the real treasures of Watership down." Alexis says as she shifts to rabbit form and pointing to her children as they play with Primrose and Hazel's children.

"They're beautiful." Spartina says.

"Thank you. I would give my life any day for my mate, pups. or the safety of this warren." Alexis says.

"Why?" Spartina asks.

"Because when you love and live for someone your prepared to die." Alexis says as Bigwig comes over with a carrot in his mouth.

"Just a little token of appreciation." Bigwig says as he drops the carrot in front of Spartina.

"For what?" Spartina asks shocked.

"For you Spartina. Now if you'll excuse me I'm off on patrol. We're having a spot of bother with a chap called Woundwort." Bigwig says as he hops away.

"Is something bothering you Spartina?" Alexis asks seeing Spartina look bothered.

"No... everything's.. perfect and that's the trouble." Spartina says.

*Timeskip*

"Good work lads take a rest." Bigwig says as he, Alexis, and some others hop over by Dandelion, Hawkbit, and Silverweed.

"You can see us!?" Dandelion asks.

"Always could you silly blighters. Ha! Taught you a lesson we did. Right Silverweed?" Bigwig asks as they laugh before heading on patrol leaving Silverweed with Dandelion and Hawkbit.


	41. The Betrayal

"Spartina!" Bigwig yells as he, Alexis, and the others are sniffing around the stone fence near the farm searching for Spartina as she ran off in the middle of the night.

"Anything?" Bigwig asks.

"Not yet." Alexis says as she continues sniffing.

"No luck." Fiver says.

"Why would she run off like this? Anything could happen to her out here." Bigwig says worriedly.

"We have to find her we have to." Silverweed says.

"We're trying Silverweed." Hazel says.

"Hey. Over here lads. She went through here." Hawkbit says as he sniffs around a hole in the stone fence.

"Silverweed stand watch." Hazel says.

"You stay here too Alexis. If something were to happen our children would need their mother." Fiver says as Alexis gives a reluctant sigh and nods staying with Silverweed as the others go through the hole in the stone fence.

"I'm all tingle with terror." Dandelion says as he and Hawkbit come through the fence panting.

"Cats will do that too you." Hawkbit says as Spartina comes through the hole.

"So your here too Silverweed." Spartina says seeing Alexis and Silverweed.

"you scared me half to death disappearing like 's the idea?" Bigwig asks as he, Hazel, and Fiver come through the hole.

"I'm sorry Bigwig but.. there's something I have to do." Spartina says sadly.

"In the middle of the night? Alone?" Bigwig asks.

"She was going home. To dark haven. Spartina is Woundwort's spy." Silverweed as Spartina then tries to run but gets caught by Hawkbit and Dandelion.

"A spy?" Bigwig asks sounding more like a growl then a question as he hops over to Spartina.

"Bigwig. Listen to me." Spartina says.

"Bring her back to Watership down." Bigwig says as they head back to the down.

*Timeskip*

"I knew she was a spy when she came." Silverweed says as they all gather around Spartina in the burrow.

"And you didn't warn us?" Hazel asks sounding a little angry.

"It's not his fault. I threatened him. I was sent here to spy. My job was to find Watership down and lead the Darkhaven army to destroy it. But now I can't do that." Spartina says as everyone looks at her.

"Why should we believe you!?" Hannah asks angrily.

"At Darkhaven you survive by aligning yourself with the strong. I believe you can defeat Woundwort. Campion said something to me." Spartina says.

"I'll just bet he did." Dandelion says not believing Spartina.

"Dandelion behave yourself." Alexis says glaring at Dandelion receiving a shocked expression from Spartina, Hazel, and Fiver.

"Alexis stand down." Bigwig says as Alexis rolls her eyes and steps in front of Spartina.

"Look I don't know anymore about Spartina than all of you. But I do believe we should hear her out. I was taught growing up to kill first and ask questions later but thanks to Fiver I'm no longer like that. If Spartina was trying to pull something I doubt she would willing to reveal herself after Silverweed said she was a spy. Uou would naturally try to deny it if you were smart when trying to go undetected. I want to at least her out. And if she is lying I'll deal with her myself." Alexis says as Spartina looks at her.

"Alright Alexis you win." Hazel says as Alexis smiles and steps back over to beside Fiver.

"Thank you Alexis. Campion told me Woundwort fights to destroy something he hates. You fight to protect what you love. It didn't make any sense to me then. Now it does." Spartina says.

"And what changed your mind?" Hazel asks.

"You did. All of you. And you bigwig most of all." Spartina says as she then looks at Bigwig.

"I'm sick of her lies. Silverweed look into her heart and tell us the truth." Bigwig says as Silverweed hops over to Spartina.

"Touch my paw Bigwig. We'll find the truth together." Silverweed says as Bigwig then touches his paw as they look into Spartina's heart. Shortly after bigwig then falls back and runs off.

"She's telling the truth." Silverweed says as he looks at Hazel.

"If you weren't going back to Darkhaven to betray us. What were you doing?" Hazel asks.

"I was going to save Blackberry." Spartina says.

"What about Blackberry!?" Hazel asks angrily.

"Please understand Hazel. I knew Campion would try to warn you. I was protecting myself. If I'm not back in Darkhaven by the round moon Granite will kill her on my orders." Spartina says.

"But that's tonight." Hazel says alarmed.

"There's still time. Let me go Hazel. I swear I'll never tell Woundwort about Watership down. Please let me save Blackberry."Spartina says begging.

*Timeskip*

"Have you two got rocks in your tails? Hurry it up." Hawkbit says as he, Alexis, Fiver, Dandelion, Bigwig, and Hazel follow Spartina.

"We're slow but we're steady." Dandelion says as he and Fiver are panting while they as Alexis runs next to them appearing to not even be phased by the running.

"No I think we're just slow." Fiver says as he and Dandelion stop panting on a log as Alexis jumps over it waiting on them as they then get going.

"Darkhaven's not far now. I'd best go on alone." Spartina says as they arrive at a bridge.

"You can't get Blackberry and Campion out by yourself." Hazel says.

"I can and i will. If I'm spotted with you lot we'll all be in trouble." Spartina says as she starts hopping until Bigwig catches up to her causing her to stop and face him.

"Spartina." Bigwig says.

"I promise you with all my heart. I will not betray Watership down. May I come back to you Bigwig?" Spartina asks as she looks at Bigwig.

"If you can." Bigwig says as Spartina smiles and hops off as Bigwig then returns back over to the others.

"How long are we gonna mess about in Darkhaven territory?" Hawkbit asks nervously.

"As long as we have to!" Bigwig says.

"Haven't you heard Bigwig? Being in love is supposed to make you all soft and gooey." Hawkbit says with a smirk on his face.

"Keep your traps shut and your eyes open!" Bigwig says.

"He uh hasn't heard." Dandelion says as Alexis shakes her head at Dandelion and Hawkbit on how they are acting.

*Timeskip*

"Darkhaven patrol. Hide." Hazel says as they hide in the bushes.

"Oh Fiver this isn't a good time for a vision." Alexis whispers seeing fiver start having a vision after the patrols appear while they hide in the bushes.

"Neither claw nor fang will win the day only words can save the day. Where the price of words will cost tomorrow a friend will pay and we will sorrow." Fiver says getting the attention of the three Darkhaven rabbits as they come into the bushes only for Alexis and the others to fight them knocking them out as Fiver snaps out of his vision.

"Haven't lost our touch have we?" Dandelion asks.

"Oh good work Fiver. It's not enough your visions are spooky now they're inconvenient." Hawkbit says as Fiver sits with his front legs on his hind ones as he looks at Hawkbit.

"What do they mean? How can words save the world?" Dandelion asks as he looks at Hawkbit.

"I'm more worried by a friend will pay and we will sorrow. Does that mean one of us must die?" Hazel asks as he, Alexis, and Bigwig look at Fiver.

"I don't know but I know Woundwort is coming to Watership down and we can't stop him." Fiver says.

"Well we can try." Alexis says.

"We'd better clear out before this lot wakes up." Hazel says looking at the unconscious Darkhaven rabbits on the ground.

"What about Spartina?" Bigwig asks.

"And Blackberry and Campion?" Hawkbit asks.

"They're on their own now. If Woundwort's coming we better be ready." Hazel says as they get going back to Watership down.

*Timeskip*

"We shouldn't of left them back there Hazel. Spartina, Blackberry, Campion they're our responsibility." Bigwig says as they stop in the grass on the hill looking back toward Darkhaven.

"So is everyone else on Watership down Bigwig. I'll do what I must to protect them." Hazel says as Fiver starts having another vision.

"It's coming. the evil is coming." Fiver says as everyone looks at him as he begins to shake.


	42. The Beginning of the End

"Fiver's trapped in his vision. Poor lad." Hannah says as she, Bigwig, Hazel, and Alexis listen to fiver having a vision chanting war.

"If he says anything we can use let us know right away." Hazel says as he and bigwig hop off leaving Alexis and Hannah with Fiver.

"I hate it when he has visions like this and I can't do anything to help." Alexis says looking at Fiver wishing he would snap out of it.

"Neither a fang or claw will will the day. Only words can save the world today but the price of words cost tomorrow. A friend will pay and we will sorrow." Fiver says as his and Alexis's children come over.

"Mom what's wrong with dad?" Eclispa asks.

"Yes will he be alright?" Rose asks.

"Yes sweet hearts. Go back and finish helping the others Hannah and I will stay with your father. Stay here Hannah I intend to go to my father. Please watch over fiver." Alexis says as Hannah nods. Alexis then shifts to wolf form and howls before running off.

*Timeskip*

"There you are dear. We were worried you wouldn't come." Alexis's mother says as she arrives meeting her mother, father, and other wolves.

"Don't worry about me I always come back. Mother is this all the wolves you were able to gather?" Alexis asks only seeing her friends Tali( the wolf in the thumbnail video/anime-wolf-tribute-soud-the-bugle-now/jyYKQqjkejQ ), Smith( pin/584975439076622992/), Jasiri( /single/55_eyes-gorgeous-wolf-girl_ ), Kaitou( . /-mmAO4Amj_WI/TXKyqf_ ), Aleu( pin/419960733976464254/), her mother Flora( pin/451415562626185300/), and her father Terro( . ).

""I'm sorry these wolves were the only ones brave enough to go against Krypton. But Alexis are you sure these rabbits are worth saving?" Terro asks curiously.

"Yes father. besides if you don't help and allow them to die you allow your grand pups to die too." Alexis says.

"Wait.. you mean you had?" Flora asks looking at her daughter.

"Yes mom. I had four beautiful girls and one beautiful boy. They all have the ability to turn into rabbits and wolves at will and our daughter Sky is like her father she's a seer. I'm very proud of my children and I'm very proud of my mate. And if I have to I will fight to death to protect them and our home. With or without help." Alexis says.

"Alright then you have our help. We'll try to get some more wolves to join the cause. We'll meet later after." Terro says.

"Thanks dad." Alexis says before she runs off back to Watership down.

*Timeskip*

"Hazel I went and met with my father. He and the other wolves are willing to help us fight Woundwort. My father said they will come after they see if they can get anymore wolves to join in the fight." Alexis says as she runs over to Hazel and Bigwig arriving back.

"Well done Alexis. We'll need all the help we can get. For now protect your and my brothers children and watch over Fiver." Hazel says as Alexis nods before going back to Fiver and Hannah.

*Timeskip*

"She's back." Alexis says as she sees Scree coming over with Hannah on his back while she is waiting with Fiver, Bigwig, and Hazel.

"Let's have your report Hannah." Hazel says as he hops over to Scree as Hannah gets off his back.

"We dont stand a chance against them Hazel." Hannah says.

"How many are there?" Hazel asks.

"More than us. All of them bigger than us. meaner than us. They'll be here by tomorrows moon rise." Hannah says.

"That soon!?" Hazel asks as Fiver starts having a vision as he then falls back but Alexis catches him and holds him up.

"The one who is lost comes home to stay. He leads the evil and shows him the way. But his trail is set by powers above. He does what he does because of love... Oh my head." Fiver says as he has the vision before shaking his head and snapping out of it.

"What's this about someone leading the evil here Fiver?" Bigwig asks.

"He means Campion's leading Woundwort's army to Watership down." Hannah says.

"No he wouldn't betray us not Campion." Bigwig says.

"Fiver said he does what he does because of love. Obviously Blackberry and Spartina were found out." Hazel says as he hops off.

"So Woundwort's using them." alexis says.

"To bargain. To force him to lead the army here. Blast!" Bigwig says in aggravation.

"That's why we're going back after dark. We'll get Campion, Blackberry, and Spartina out." Hannah says as she and Scree look at each other before she heads over to Hazel before leaving off somewhere.

*Timeskip*

"Fiver. Have you ever tried to stop one of your visions from coming true?" Silverweed asks as he is sitting with Alexis and Fiver outside the burrow.

"Yes but it never works. You and I see what must be. Nothing can change it." Fiver says.

"When I was in the warren of the shining wire. Knowing there was a tomorrow was a good thing." Silverweed says looking at Alexis and Fiver.

"That's one place i can do without ever going back to." Alexis says.

"Now.." Silverweed says as he begins shaking.

"Are you ok?" Alexis asks.

"Is something wrong Silverweed?" Fiver asks.

"Not yet." Silverweed says sadly as he goes into the burrow.

"I'll go talk with him." Alexis says as she follows Silverweed down into his burrow finding him laying down with a sad face as she hops over to him and lays beside him.

"Silverweed what is it?" Alexis asks as Silverweed sighs and looks at Alexis.

"I'm worried Alexis. What if we don't win what if something happens to Hannah and the others?" Silverweed asks.

"Silverweed it'll be fine. We've come through hard times before. No matter what Silverweed this is our home. We'll fight to the end to defend it and each other." Alexis says.

"Are you sure it'll be ok?" Silverweed asks looking Alexis in the eyes with a worried expression.

"Yes now get some sleep you'll need it." Alexis says as she gently licks Silverweeds paw as he then sighs and lays down beside Alexis going to sleep. shortly after Alexis is sure Silverweed is alseep she goes and finds Fiver asleep with the kits in their burrow and she lays down with them.


	43. The Magic

"All we have to do is hold the high ground against Woundwort's attack." Hazel says as they watch Woundwort and his dark haven army run toward Watership down.

"That's a lot easier said than done Hazel." Alexis says.

"Now Scree!" Hazel shouts as Scree and Hannah go flying towards the army making two rabbits tumble down the hill momentarily stopping Woundwort's army before coming flying back as the army keeps going.

"Are you hurt?" Primrose asks as she sees Scree land.

"Fly bad for a while." Scree says.

"Boulder rollers stand ready. Now!" Hazel says as he signals for the rabbits and wolves to roll the boulders down at Woundworts enemy scaring them back a bit.

"Pipkin! Call in the high attack!" Hazel shouts as Pipkin has the birds carry acorns dropping them at the army barely phasing them as they keep going toward the warren.

"We can't take much more of this. Yona rolling quills. Alexis and your wolves elemental attacks!" Hazel shouts.

"Everyone now!" Alexis shouts as she and some wolves howl sending ice shards and other elemental attacks at the army as the yona try attacking them with quills but barely phase them as they dodge the attacks.

"This is it! hold them!" Hazel shouts as they start attacking rabbits trying to keep them away from the burrow. As Alexis is fighting she then sees a rabbit going after Pipkin and jumps tackling it away from Pipkin as he smiles at her as the fight keeps going.

*Timeskip*

"How you holding up Captain Broom?" Bigwig asks as they see captain Broom.

"Swimmingly. Ready for another round I am." Captain Broom says before they go over to Primrose as she is tending to Holly's wounds.

"How bad is it Holly?" Hazel asks.

"Just a scratch. I'll be right as rain in no time." Holly says.

"The battle took a lot out of us." Hazel says.

"Too right. We're out of boulders. Most of the hedgehogs haven't made it back. Some of Alexis's wolves are wounded. Scree can't fly." Bigwig says.

"And there are a lot of wounded." Fiver says.

"We can't hold off another attack like the last. Woundwort knows what to expect now he'll change tactics." Bigwig says as they head for the burrow.

"Pipkin have Darkling set up an ariel watch on Woundworts troups. Alexis can you get some wolves to form a watch outside the burrow?" Hazel asks

"Yes Hazel." Alexis and Pipkin say in union as they do as he asked.

*Timeskip*

"Mom what's gonna happen?" Eclispa asks as she hops over to her mother coming into the burrow for the gathering.

"It'll be ok sweet heart I promise. Just keep watch over your siblings." Alexis says as she nuzzles her daughter before going over to Fiver as the two run into Silverweed.

"What's in Hannah's future? It's something bad isn't it?" Fiver asks.

"If she uses the magic. Oh I wish I couldn't see tomorrow Fiver. Maybe we won't need her magic to beat Woundwort's army. Maybe Hazel's got some wonderful plan." Silverweed says.

"Neither claw nor fang will win the day. Only words could save the world today. But the price of words will cost tomorrow a friend will pay and we will sorrow." Fiver says.

"And your visions are never wrong are they Fiver?" Silverweed asks.

"Unfortunately not Silverweed." Alexis says.

"If Hannah uses the magic..will she..will she die?" Fiver asks.

"What would you pay to save your friends? To save Watership down?" Silverweed asks.

"Anything. Everything." Fiver says as they go to the honey comb and listen to Hazel as he then gives a speech before saying everyone should leave Watership down while saying some should stay and fight to give others the time to leave.

"Heck if you think I'm heading off to start digging a new warren your off your stick Hazel! I'm staying!" Hawkbit says as he raises his paw as everyone follows his lead cheering and raising their paws. Hazel then continues giving his speech that they wont surrender or give up until Wounwort's army is no more as everyone then cheers for Hazel.

*Timeskip*

"Woundwort will be back before dawn Hazel." Campion says as Alexis and some others follow him outside.

"Then we better come up with a few ideas on what to do when he gets here." Hazel says.

"You mean you really don't have a plan?" Spartina asks.

"That's Hazel for you." Alexis says as Spartina looks at her.

"There's nothing odd about that. We usually just muddle along." Hawkbit says.

"And sometimes we just muck about." Dandelion says.

"I've got a plan." Bigwig says as he hops over.

"Ugh. And I suppose it involves all of us charging fearlessly down the hill. Ears flapping in the wind." Dandelion says.

"Nope just me. Campion's been telling me how Dark haven operates. You move up by challenging someone to combat if you win you take their rank isn't that right Campion?" Bigwig asks.

"It's their law." Campion says as everyone looks at him.

"So I'm going down there. I'll challenge Woundwort to single combat. If I win I take comand of his army." Bigwig says.

"Oh I wouldn't feel right fighting you and your army Bigwig. I mean I'd do it but it wouldn't feel right." Hawkbit says.

"No Hawkbit what Bigwig means is if he wins and takes control of the army he can call off the war and send the army back to Dark haven." Alexis says.

"You wouldn't stand a chance. Woundwort would tear you to bits." Campion says.

"Just because you cant whip him doesn't mean I can't. With a bit of luck I'll have him." Bigwig says.

"Alright Bigwig it's worth a try." Hazel says.

"Right then I'm off. I wont be long Spartina love." Bigwig says as he gets going.

"You'd send your best friend to his death? What sort of leader are you?" Spartina asks angrily as Hazel hops off.

"He'd go himself but he knows Bigwig has a better chance. That's what sort of leader he is." Campion says.

"Besides Spartina even if Hazel decided against it Bigwig would of still gone. He's done things like that before." Alexis says.

*Timeskip*

"Sounds like Bigwig's in the middle of it now." Dandelion says as they hear Bigwig's battle cry from atop the hill.

"He'll take him. Woundwort won't know what hit him. Right Hazel?" Hawkbit asks as he looks to Hazel as they continue to listen to the fighting.

*Timeskip*

"Here they come!" Alexis shouts as she sees Woundwort and his army heading back up the hill.

"Looks like it's do or die time aye old chum." Sandelion says timidly.

"Well if it's all the same to you i prefer do." Hawkbit says.

"Acorn hail now!" Hazel says as rabbits start kicking acorns toward the army.

"Wolves attack!" Alexis shouts as wolves start attacking the enemy while staying beside a few Watership down rabbits in case they need help.

"Fiver!" Alexis shouts seeing a rabbit pin Fiver down. Alexis then growls and tackles the rabbit off as she helps Fiver to his feet.

"You alright Fiver?" Alexis asks.

"Yes. How are you doing?" Fiver asks.

"Exhausted but still going strong." Alexis says.

"Me too." Fiver says as the two continue fighting dark haven rabbits.

"Fall back to the second rind! Fall back!" Hazel shouts as they fall back and start trying to trap the enemy in tunnels as they fight.

"There's too many Hazel! We can't keep this up!" Spartina shouts.

"Pull back! We make a stand at the warren! Pull back! Inside! We'll fight them in the burrows! Move!" Hazel shouts as everyone but Hazel and Campion run inside the burrows.

"What's going on Hazel?" Alexis asks as she then sees Hazel and Campion come running into the burrow.

"Something is going on outside just stay inside." Hazel says as he pushes Alexis back towards the honey comb as he watches what is happening outside from the entrance to the burrow. After not hearing anything Alexis then follows the others outside.

"It's over. Woundwort. His army. They're gone. All gone." Hazel says as primrose nuzzles him.

"Bigwig!" Fiver shouts in relieve seeing Bigwig.

"Bigwig! You survived!" Spartina shouts in happiness as she hops over to Bigwig and hugs him.

"Barely. Woundwort's got a nasty left slash he does. What happened up here?" Bigwig asks.

"You old dodger! I knew you were too stubborn to get killed!" Hawbit says as he, Pipkin, and Dandelion hop over to Bigwig and Spartina.

"Manage to dart the real fight did you." Dandelion says as he ruffles Bigwigs fur on his head.

"Glad to see you again old friend." Hazel says as he hops over to bigwig.

"You too Hazel. Now will someone tell me what's been going on?" Bigwig asks.

"Hazel! Hazel!" A voice yells from some bushes in the distance revealing to be Hannah as the group run to where she is soon finding her and Silverweed except find Silverweed isn't the same he is now an elderly bunny.

"Hannah what happened?" Alexis asks.

"He took the magic from me and used it himself. Look what it did to him Hazel." Hannah says sadly as she holds Silverweeds paw.

"A friend will pay and we will sorrow." Fiver says sadly.

"Don't sorrow not for me. I'm content. Your all safe. My power to see tomorrow is gone Fiver. I'm free of it now. Life is sweet my friends. Watership down survives. The dream lives on forever." Silverweed says.

"Maybe we can all still have a happy ending." Alexis says as she hops over to Silverweed before shifting to wolf form.

"What do you mean Alexis?" Fiver asks.

"I mean I maybe able to give Silverweed back his youth." Alexis says.

"How are you gonna do that lass?" Bigwig asks.

"It's an very old technique my birth mother taught me. It's a technique of her extinct species so its not a very well known ability. I maybe able to give Silverweed his youth back by calling upon the ones who started everything for us wolves. I cant give him his abilities back just his youth if that." Alexis says.

"It's worth a try. What do you say Silverweed?" Hazel asks as he receives a nod from Silverweed.

"Alright then. Silverweed touch foreheads with me." Alexis says as she lowers her head as she and Silverweed touch foreheads.

"I call upon to the ones who started it all. Join together restore to the one who lost all. Give a blessing to the one in need. I plead for you to restore what has been lost!" Alexis says as her wolf markings, eyes, and birthmark start glowing as she chants. Silverweed then gets picked up off the ground by a white light and engulfed in the light before being set back down having his youth back.

"You did it alexis!" Hazel shouts seeing Silverweed is back to his old self.

"Alexis it worked!" Fiver says before everyone notices Alexis's markings, eyes and birthmark are still glowing.

"Alexis are you alright?" Silverweed asks.

"Alexis snap out of it please!" Fiver says pleadingly.

"Wolf born of stars and element. This journey is not over. In turn for your friends youth you must return to the pack of which you came. You must face what you started long ago. Face what one of which you fear. You have saved your friends life but now you must save those who need you. Your friends has been life has been spared but if you run your life will always have the fear which you fear most. Your birth pack is always with you no matter where you go whether they are gone or not. Fight with spirit and bravery and you will never be captured again." Alexis says talking as if she is in a trance before getting snapped out of the trance by Hazel and Fiver.

"Are you ok Alexis?" Silverweed asks.

"What in the world was that? I've never seen you do that." Dandelion says.

"My species dragons. They spoke to me. It was like I was captured in my own mind with their voices echoing in my mind." Alexis says.

"What did they mean face what you fear most? Woundwort is gone and your father said it himself that the ghost pups took care of the threats on the island. What do you have to fear?" Hawkbit asks.

"They meant I have to face Krypton. The wolf leader of the pack who took me in. They must mean the pack is in danger from Krypton." Alexis says.

"So your leaving?" Dandelion asks.

"I've got no choice. If the pack is in danger I have to." Alexis says.

"But aren't you at a type disadvantage because of Krypton? Why on earth would you risk your life for a pack who who treated you the way they did?" Hawkbit asks.

"Because I'm not like them. I'm gonna alert Terro about this. He's gonna wanna stop me but if azure dragons are saying I need to do this then I have to do it." Alexis says as she begins walking.

"Then I'm coming with you." Fiver says.

"No Fiver your not. I don't want you to somehow get hurt." Alexis says.

"Look you wouldn't leave my side no matter what it meant the cost was back when Woundwort had used Silverweed to see through me to try and find Watership down and so I'm not leaving you. No matter what." Fiver says.

"I'll go along as well." Hazel says.

"We all will." Hawkbit says.

"Yea what's one more adventure." Bigwig says.

"I'd like to come too if that's ok?" Silverweed asks.

"Yea that's ok. Now I just have to tell Terro." Alexis says as she starts walking.


	44. Facing Fears

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You know what will happen if you do this." Terro says as he, Alexis, and the rest of their group head to Krypton's pack's territory.

"Yea I'm positive." Alexis says while shifting to wolf form as they arrive in the territory.

"Well look who decided to come crawling back." Krypton says as he spots Alexis and the group.

"I've come for the pack Krypton stand down." Alexis says.

"Not a chance dirt blood. You know good and well a monster like you could never lead a pack. Now if you wish to keep those rabbit friends of yours alive you had best be leaving." Krypton says. Alexis then growls and steps in front of Fiver and the others growling viciously.

"Harm them and I promise you it will be the last thing you ever do." Alexis says.

"What do you want you little brat?" Krypton says.

"I'm here to challenge you for the leadership of this pack. I know good and well you are no leader worthy of leading a pack. Just like you weren't half the leader I was let on to believe back when I was apart of your pack. You beat me everyday because I was different. I've learned you've treated your pack just as badly since I left. I'm here to remove you from this pack!" Alexis shouts as she snaps.

"Bow you illmannered brat!" Krypton shouts growling as he starts growling viciously coming over to Alexis as she starts lowering herself submissivly until she growls back having had enough.

"I will not bow to you! I wasn't born into your pack! I wasn't born to follow you or any wolf! I am the daughter of Luna and Logan! I am the daughter of pack leaders! You wish to have me bow to the likes of you then your gonna have to force me to bow!" Alexis shouts as she snaps before she then lunges at Krypton as the two then start fighting.

"You are no wolf! You a monster! I can see why wolves wanted you dead! Even those long ears will see this eventually! Although if they wish to die for being your friend I will gladly grant them that wish!" Krypton shouts as he snaps as he throws Alexis at a tree before charging at Fiver and Hazel. Alexis then lets out an enraged howl before growling viciously and tackling Krypton away from Fiver and Hazel.

"Stay away from them!" Alexis shouts growling vicously.

"Why do you care they're just long ears!?" Krypton shouts.

"You have no idea what these rabbits mean to me. These rabbits are my pack. They're my family. Packs are supposed to protect you. They raise you. These rabbits have helped raise me. I was protected by Terro and Flora. The rabbits of Watership down have helped raise me. Have been there for me. Accepted me and given me a home. I am the proud mate of one of these rabbits. Fiver is the father of my children! He loves me for who I am and he loves our children as much as I do! They are my pack and family. I will never let you harm them or anyone else like you have done to me!" Alexis shouts as she then starts attacking Krypton relentlessly giving him no time to react to her attacks. Once Alexis has left Krypton in bad condition to where he can barely attack her she jumps and pins him down.

"Never come back here Krypton. If I ever catch you near this pack or my warren I promise I will personally tear you apart. Now get out!" Alexis growls as she gets off Krypton and turns her back to him as she starts to walk over to Terro and Flora.

"You foolish brat!" Krypton shouts as he then growls shooting fire at Alexis. As Alexis prepares herself for the painful attack she then looks to see a wolf from Krypton's pack standing in front of her blocking the attack as some other wolves jump and pin Krypton by his throat.

"Enough!" Alexis shouts seeing the wolves about to kill Krypton.

"But he tried to hurt you." An unknown wolf says.

"Yes and he also hurt all of you. Only those with hearts of stone kill for revenge. I'm not that way... not anymore.. especially now that I have a reason to fight for what's right. Just let him go." Alexis says receiving nods from the wolves holding Krypton down as they then let him go.

"Leave Krypton and never come back." Alexis says as Krypton then runs off.

"Nicely done lass." Bigwig says as the wolves of Krypton's pack comes over to her looking to her for what to do next.

"Well leader what now?" An wolf asks.

"Something that I need to say is next. Every one listen up! I know personally what Krypton was like. I know alot of you are probably sceptical of following another leader. Especially one who has chosen to be a mate to a rabbit. Therefore I am giving my position to someone that I know will take good care of you all. He will lead you the way a pack is meant to be lead. I'm giving my position to Terro. I am not of Terro's pack. I maybe his and Flora's adopted daughter but I do not follow them or live with them. I live with those at my Warren. I live there happily along side my mate and children. I used to want to only roam because I felt I didn't belong anywhere. But this warren has changed my mind on that completely. I do not wish to leave them so I leave you in Terro's capable paws. I hope you understand. I've found the one place I truly feel I belong as I hope the same for the rest of you." Alexis says.

"Are you sure you wish to stay with them Alexis?" Terro asks as he and Flora go over to Alsxis.

"Yes Terro. I'll always be yours and Flora's daughter. I've finally found my home. The watership down warren with Fiver and our children is where I belong now." Alexis says smiling.

"Alright everyone you heard her. Let's move out!" Terro says as all the wolves follow him.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Fiver says as Alexis shifts to rabbit form

"I do. And I meant every word. I'm very happy at WaterShip Down. I wouldn't leave you all or the place I call home for anything." Alexis says.

"I'm glad you feel that way Alexis." Hazel says.

"Thank you again Alexis for giving me my youth back. You've given me the chance to live my life fully." Silverweed says.

"Your welcome Silverweed. Now let's go home I don't know about everyone else but I'm ready to get something to eat." Alexis says receiving a nod from everyone as they head home.


End file.
